¿Eres tu?
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Continuacion de mi one-shot "Una historia de hace 11 años". Satsuki tiene ligeras sospechas sobre la identidad de la niña que conocio en aquel entonces, así que es hora de averguar la verdad de una vez por todas, capitulo 8 se toma un giro de 180 grados, la historia entre en el segundo arco. P.D: A los interesados abra yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos pues por pedido de los review decidí hacer una continuación de mi one-shot se sitúa en la misma noche en la que termino el one-shot, bueno ya no los hago perder tiempo comienza el fic XD.**

**Algo que olvide mencionar en el one-shot es que ni Kill la Kill ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1: Recordando.**

_-Si nos volvemos a ver algún día te diré mi nombre-_

_-Es una promesa-_

La joven Kiruyin se despertó, lo cual para ella no era ninguna sorpresa le pasaba lo mismo todos los años, así que se limito a ver por la ventana lo que sobrara de la noche lo cual era por así decirlo una costumbre anual.

_-Si recordara un poco más tal vez pueda encontrar a esa chica-_parte del sueño o mejor dicho recuerdos que tuvo hace unos segundos cruzaron su cabeza prácticamente la cara de la chica que la ayudo estaba borrosa_-lo único que recuerdo es que parte del cabello de aquella niña era ro….-_abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sufrió un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo y comenzó a sudar frio-no me digas que….-

.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas Ryuko y Mako iban de camino a la escuela por su parte Ryuko no dejaba de bostezar.

-Que sucede Ryuko-chan no dormiste bien-

-Algo así me desperté como a las 3 y ya no pude volver a dormir, pero es algo que sucede anualmente-

-EH!? Y eso porque-

-Secreto-

-"Ryuko tiene algo que ver con la historia que me contaste ayer"-

-Si, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que sueño-

-Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan si quieres te presto mi almohada para que te duermas durante la clase-

-Mako dime una cosa, exactamente a que vas a la escuela-

-A comer, a dormir y estar contigo-en eso ultimo se fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-Entonces no es lo mismo que estar en tu casa-y mientras ambas entraban a la academia.

-"Ryuko"-

-Que sucede Senketsu-

-"No sientes como si alguien nos observara"-

-No a sido así desde que, por decirlo así le declare guerra a Kiruyin, porque preguntas-

-"Olvídalo no es nada importante"-

-Si tu lo dices-

_-Ryuko-chan esta teniendo su platica diaria con Senkestsu-chan, así que mejor no interrumpo-_

Y mientras ambas entraban a la escuela, entre las sombras se escondía alguien cubierto totalmente por una manta y esta persona es nada más ni nada menos que Kiruyin Satsuki que a estado siguiendo a Ryuko y Mako desde que entraron en los perímetros de la escuela.

_-No puede ser-_pensó mientras entraba a la escuela al más mero estilo ninja para que nadie la viera_-no puede ser-_pensó mientras se asomo de rápido al salón de Ryuko y de alguna manera nadie la vio_-no puede ser-_estaba escondida sobre un árbol viendo a Ryuko tomando su clase de deportes_-no puede ser-_ahora se encontraba en el consejo estudiantil mirando por las cámaras de seguridad a Ryuko en el baño.

-Alguien sabe si Matoi volvió a hacer algo que hiciera enojar a Satsuki-sama desde que llego a la escuela no a parado de vigilarla-pregunto Gamagoori.

-Hasta donde yo se no, pero para estar vigilándola hasta cuando esta en el baño…necesito investigar-Inumuta se ajusto sus lentes y se puso a teclear en su computadora.

-En lo que a mi respecta no se me hace más que mero acosamiento-y en ese momento Sanageyama esquivo un peluche que lanzo Jakuzure.

-Mono estúpido, si Satsuki-sama esta vigilando a la transferirá debe de tener sus motivos, no es así Satsuki-sama-

-Así que se quinta el guante para lavarse las manos y después arreglarse el cabello…..interesante-ante ese comentario a los 4 celestiales les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

Y a la hora del almuerzo las únicas que estaban en el consejo estudiantil eran Satsuki y Nonon y los motivos de esto eran que Gamagoori se fue corriendo del consejo porque vio a Mako subiéndose al techo de uno de los salones junto con Ryuko, Inumuta se fue con Iori para transferir datos de la Biofibra que había conseguido y Sanageyama simplemente se fue a dar la vuelta.

-Oye, Nonon-

-Que sucede Satsuki-chan-la pelirosa sabia que si Satsuki la llamaba por su nombre lo que le estuviera a punto de decir tenia que ser algo importante.

-Recuerdas aquella vez que me perdí en la ciudad cuando éramos niñas-

-Lo de hace 11 años, claro que me acuerdo, se supone que tu tenias que buscarme pero al final yo te termine buscando-

-Recuerdas a la chica que me ayudo-

-Claro que no, casi no le vi la ca…-se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decir su amiga-no querrás decir que esa chica de hace 11 años es la transferida verdad-y rio con nerviosismo.

-Es solo una ligera sospecha, pero tengo una día para despejar mis dudas y ver si Matoi es la niña de aquella vez-

-Y que planeas hacer Satsuki-chan-

-Solo digamos que la escuela se va de excusión al bosque-

-…..eh?-

.

.

.

Y ahora que debía de faltar unos 15 minutos para el final de clases toda la escuela se encontraba en el patio para escuchar lo que todos creían seria alguna especie de discurso.

-Nee, nee Ryuko-chan que crees que nos vaya a decir Satsuki-sama, aunque debería estar más preocupada por no toparme con Gamagori-senpai esta vez nos salvamos del castigo-

-Tu te lo buscaste por andarte subiendo al techo-

-Pero Ryuko-chan el almuerzo sabe mejor cuando se tiene vista panorámica-

-Como digas-y en ese momento una luz casi segadora salió desde lo más alto de la escuela-esta aquí-

-En esta escuela-la fuerte voz de la presidenta resonaba en todo el lugar y en ese momento como siempre golpeo su espada contra el suelo-todos ya deben de saber que fomentamos el trabajo el equipo-

-Trabajo en equipo si tu como no-dijo Ryuko entre dientes.

-Por lo tanto e decidido que mañana toda la escuela sin excepción ira a una excursión al bosque que durara tres días y dos noches-

-Eh? Dijo que nos vamos al bosque-

-No es increíble Ryuko-chan vamos a acampar, a acampar-estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Ryuko.

-Esta excursión no será vacacional pondremos a prueba el trabajo en equipo así que e revuelto a todos los estudiantes y armado grupos de 7 claro los 4 celestiales y yo también participaremos, así que cuando escuchen en que equipo están pueden retirarse a sus casa y no olviden que deben aquí mañana a las 6 a.m. en punto ni un segundo más, bien primer equipo….-y así se fue como una media hora.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido las únicas que quedaban en el patio eran Ryuko y Mako.

-Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan con quien crees que nos vaya a tocar-

-Mako….mejor olvídalo-

-"Ryuko estas pensando lo mismo que yo"-

-Si, ni los cuatro celestiales ni Kiruyin se mencionaron y ellos son 5 y agregándonos a Mako y a mi…-

-"Efectivamente forman 7"-

-Y por ultimo las dos personas que tendrán el honor de formar parte de mi equipo y de los 4 celestiales, Matoi Ryuko y Makakonshu Mako-

-EEEEEEEHHH!, RYUKO-CHAN FORMAMOS PARTE DE SUS EQUIPO-

_-Espera que ella no había dicho que todos estaban revueltos-_

_-"Esto me huele a gato encerrado"-_

_-Si y…..desde cuando puedes leer mis pensamientos-_

Mientras tanto la presidenta veía atentamente a Matoi mientras que Mako se limitaba a dar vueltas por todo el lugar_-Con esto despejare todas mis dudas acerca de Matoi, veamos si es o no la cica de aquel entonces-_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap 1, desde una vez les voy advirtiendo que habrá comportamiento OoC, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno tengo mucho tiempo libre así que aquí el segundo cap, en cuanto a la pregunta de snow blue si Ryuko y Satsuki ya tuvieron su pelea y por si las dudas Sanageyama ya esta ciego esta historia se puede situar a cosa del capitulo 8 en adelante.**

**Capitulo 2: Comienza la excursión. **

Esa noche en la casa Mankanshoku como de costumbre todos se estaban atiborrando con las croquetas fritas de-quien-sabe-que bueno todos excepto Ryuko.

-Que te sucede Ryucho-chan, no te gustaron las croquetas, si quieres puedo hacer otras friendo algunas cosas-

-No es eso señora, solo pensaba-y entonces comenzó a comer.

-Ead ove di mahdsj-

-Cariño, si vas a hablar por lo menos no lo hagas con la boca llena-

Y de un solo golpe Barazou se traga todo lo que tenia en la boca-es sobre lo de mañana-

-Es cierto Ryuko-anego y tu-señalo con los palillos a Mako que estaba poniendo un montan de cosas en su mochila-se van de excursión al bosque y como si su suerte no fuera poca están en el equipo de los 4 celestiales y Satsuki-sama-

-Exacto Matarou, Ryuko-chan y yo tendremos que pasar tres días y dos noches con ellos, pero todo estera bien además somos el único equipo de 8 en esta actividad-

-Equipo de 8?-preguntaron todos.

-Claro también cuenta Senketsu-chan-

-"Y si contamos a Junketsu seriamos 9"-

-Ciertamente aunque por donde e visto Kiruyin no habla con el-

-"Oh tal vez no lo a intentado"-

-Bueno como estarán ausentes les preparare un montón de croquetas para que les duren los tres días-se fue a la cocina-croquetas que duren 3 días para 7 personas….cuantas toneladas debería hacer-

-"Acaso dijo toneladas"-

-Mejor ignóralo-

Ya caída la noche toda la familia Mankankoshu estaba en el mundo de los sueños y Ryuko estaba hablando con Senketsu.

-"Dime Ryuko, cuales son tus sospechas sobre esta actividad de excursión"-

-Tal vez Kiruyin trate de atacarme con la guardia baja y que tal vez pretendan usar a Mako como rehén-

-"Entonces no podemos bajar la guardia ni un segundo"-

-Si-

-"Sera mejor que duermas necesitas estar completamente descansada"-

-Je, tienes razón, buenas noches Senketsu-

-"Buenas noches Ryuko"-

.

.

.

5:30 a.m. , residencia Mankankoshu, Mako se estaba arreglando como loca dando vueltas por toda la casa.

-Ryuko-chan rápido o llegaremos tarde y todos nos dejaran-

La chica dio un gran bostezo mientras se vestía-tranquilízate Mako dejamos todo preparado anoche-

-Rápido ustedes dos corran como el viento-Barazou abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Bien todo listo-Sukuyo ya había terminada de atar las calculados por Ryuko 500 cajas con las croquetas a la mochila de Mako.

-Oi, crees que mi hermana podrá moverse con libertad cargando todo eso-

-guts guts-

-Bien-Mako tomo su mochila que contando las croquetas había de pesar como 5 kilos-ya nos vamos-

-Nos vemos en tres días-

-Que les vaya bien-se despidieron todos en coro.

-Vamos Mako-

-Si-pero a Mako le tomo unos 10 minutos salir de casa puesto que la mochila no lograba caber por la puerta pero al final lograron sacarla intacta y se fueren corriendo.

Ambas llegaron a unos pocos segundos de las 6 pero lo que Ryuko noto que Mako no hizo es que curiosamente los 7 presentes eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

-Oigan donde están los demás, no se supone que esta era una excursión para toda la escuela-

-Sobre….-

-USTEDES DOS CASI LLEGAN TARDE Y EL RESTO DE LOS ALUMNOS YA SE HAN IDO!-Gamagoori repentinamente interrumpió a Satsuki-Y MANKANKOSHU NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE CUANDO REGRESEMOS TENDRAS UN CASTIGO POR ANDAR TREPANDOTE AL TECHO-

-EH!-

Y de la nada Jakuzure le dio un cabezazo a Gamagoori-IDIOTA! No interrumpas a Satsuki-sama-

-Lamento mucho haberla interrumpido Satsuki-sama-

-Da igual, ustedes dos y ustedes cuatro suban al camión-

-SI!-

-Esperen quien conduce-pregunto Ryuko al notar que no había ningún conductor.

Sanageyama paso frente a ella y le dio la respuesta-Gamagoori conduce-

-Asegúrense de sujetarse bien con el cinturón-Inumuta se ajusto sus lentes y se subió.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, Mako y yo ya sabemos como conduce ese tipo-subió al camión seguida de Mako que de milagro metió su mochila a la primera, de hay se subió Satsuki seguida de Nonon y por ultimo Gamagoori y emprendieron camino.

.

.

.

Ya debían llevar un media hora de camino, el autobús tenia 5 asientos individuales contando el asiento del conductor y un asiento grande hasta el fondo, Gamagoori iba totalmente atento al camino, en los asientos del lado derecho estaban Inumuta que esta escribiendo algo en su computadora y Sanageyame estaba dormido, en los asientos de la izquierda estaban Ryuko que estaba escuchando música y Satsuki que no estaba haciendo nada en particular pero de ves en cuanto observaba a Ryuko y en el asiento trasera estaban Mako que estaba comiendo y Nonon que no apartaba la vista de Ryuko.

_-Transferida!-_pensaba con enojo mientras estrujaba su gorro de deportes que por lo visto planeaba usar más adelante como almohada_-definitivamente, no hay duda de que es ella-_saco de su mochila un dibujo un poco mal hecho pero se podía ver en el medio a Satsuki que con su mano derecha sujetaba la mano izquierda de Nonon y con su mano izquierda sostenía la mano derecha de una niña que efectivamente era Ryuko_-Satsuki-chan dibujo esto después de que regresamos a casa ese día-_y comenzó a recordar ese día

.

.

.

_En cuanto ambas regresaron a la residencia Kiruyin lo primero que había hecho Satsuki al llegar fue tomar una hoja y empezó a dibujar._

_-Satsuki-chan que estas dibujando-pregunto la pequeña pelirosa._

_-Bueno no se cuando volveré a ver a esa chica así que la estoy dibujando para que no se me olvide su cara, mira-y le mostro el dibujo-dibuje a las tres juntas porque espero que seamos buenas amigas cuando me reencuentre con ella-_

_-S-sí, las tres seremos amiga-_

.

.

.

_-Aunque después de unos meses Satsuki-chan lo guardo y después no supo donde quedo-_suspiro_-supongo que fue un milagro encontrar esta cosa el día que llego la transferida-_efectivamente con unas sospechas sobre Ryuko el día de su llegada a la academia fue a la casa de Satsuki recordando aquel dibujo y de milagro lo encontró en una vieja gaveta en el sotano de la casa aunque le tomo unos cuantas horas dar con el.

-AH! Jakuzure-senpai que ese dibujo, esa no Ryu…mmmmmmhh-rápidamente Nonon le había tapado la boca a Mako.

_-Como hago que se calle….ya se-_rápidamente tomo sus audífonos los conecto a su ¡Pod y se los puso a Mako.

-Oh! Esta es la primera vez que uso audífonos-comenzó a sonar lo que parecía ser alguna canción de Beethoven-que es esta can….-se quede rápidamente dormida.

-Fue más rápido de lo que creía-dijo mientras guardaba el dibujo en su mochila.

.

.

.

El camino no fue muy largo, tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar a la entrada del bosque y en cuanto llegaron todos bajaron del autobús.

-Y bien Kiruyin exactamente como rayos pondremos a prueba el trabajo en equipo en esata excursión-

-Hmph, eres muy ingenua Matoi nos adentraremos aquí y tendremos que trabajar juntos para tener una acampada exitosa-

-Oh! Inumuta y ese milagro de que no estas usando tu computadora-

-La pregunta aquí es como lo sabes si ni siquiera puedes ver-

-No te escuche teclear-

-SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS! SATSUKI-SAMA ESTA APUNTO DE DECIR ALGO-

-Solo voy a decir que los hombres y las mujeres duermen por separado entendido-

_-Tendremos que dormir con este tipo-_pensaron preocupados Sanageyama e Inumuta mientras miraban a Gamagoori.

-Oigan alguien a vista a Mako-

-Creo que sigue durmiendo en el camión-dijo Jakuzure señalando el camión del cual Mako se bajo en ese preciso momento.

-Eh? Ya llegamos-dijo mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo-cierto Jakuzure-senpai, aquí tienes tus audífonos-

-Gracias-

-Bien a partir de este comento declaro la excursión iniciada-

_-Actuando tan arrogante como siempre, pero no pienses que Senketsu y yo bajaremos la guardia-_

_-Primer parte del plan completada, veamos si mis sospechas sobre Matoi son correctas-_

_-No creas que te entregare a Satsuki-chan tan fácilmente transferida-_

_-Todavía tengo parte de la música de Jakuzure-senpai en mi cabeza…..y me esta dando sueño-_

**Continuara.**

**Si como antes mencione tengo mucho tiempo libre XD, vieron el capitulo de hoy el final me dejo IMPACTADA en todos los sentidos, por cierto alguien aparte de mi piensa que la hermana de Tsumugu puede ser la madre de Ryuko digo era la que pasaba mayor parte de tiempo con el papa de Ryuko y la forma del cabello de ambas es más que idéntica, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres! Bendito sea el fin de semana XD.**

**P.D: Les gusta la portada del fic.**

**Capitulo 3: Sepárense.**

Todos estaban caminando por un sendero por lo visto el bosque era una de las propiedades de la familia Kiryuin y por lo que dijo Satsuki si seguían por el sendero a unos 20 minutos de la entrada encontrarían unas "cabañas" pero por la imaginación de Mako pasaron imágenes de unas mansiones de un piso.

-Falta mucho-por lo visto Mako estaba al borde del cansancio.

-Faltan 10 minutos….creo-le contesto Ryuko en si no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando y como nadie traía un reloj pues hizo sus propios cálculos.

-EH! No aguantare tanto, ya se-y en ese momento se subió a los hombros de Gamagoori-GUA! La vista desde aquí es increíble-

-MANKANSHOKU! Bájate de mi ahora mismo-

-Esta bien-se bajo de un salto del su hombro-pero tu debes cargar mi equipaje-

-Pero por….-

-Porque!-hizo su típica pose mientras sonaba un "Aleluya"-nosotros 7 estaremos a solos en el bosque durante 3 días, y venimos 3 hombres y 4 mujeres, así que es lógico que un hombre se ofrezca a cargar el equipaje de una mujer, así que Gamagoori-senpai debes comportante caballerosamente además estas cargando las mochilas de Jakuzure-senpai y Satsuki-sama y probablemente también cargarías la mochila de Ryuko-chan de no ser porque ella solo trajo a Senketsu-chan y una pijama-y si todo eso lo dijo haciendo poses y algunas de ellas no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Debo admitir que es un buen argumento, PERO!, mis servicios solo se limitan a Satsuki-ama y al resto de los elite-y ante esto Mako hizo un puchero.

-Gamagoori, tenemos que co-existir juntos, así que haz lo que te dijo Mankanshoku-

-Como ordene Satsuki-sama-y cargo la maleta de Mako que había de pesar como media tonelada sino es que más_-como esta enclenque puede cargar esto-_

-Y ahora-Mako se lanzo a la espalda de Ryuko-Ryuko-chan me cargas lo que queda de camino-

-Técnicamente no te estas aferrando a mi espalda-

-AH! Cierto-

_-Bien si quiero que mi plan sirva tengo que encontrar la forma de separar a Mankanshoku de Matoi-_pensaba Satsuki mientras veía a las dos amigas juntas.

_-Si quiero que el plan de Satsuki-chan falle Mankanshoku y la transferida no se pueden separar-_de alguna manera parecía como si Nonon le hubiera leído los pensamientos a Satsuki.

-Creo que veo algo-dijo Sanageyama.

-Y como demonios vez-le dijeron todos.

-NO ME REFIERO A VER EN ESE SENTIDO!, me refiero a que huelo madera más adelante pero no tiene el mismo olor que el resto de la madera de este lugar-y ante esa declaración todos se le quedaron mirando raro-porque siento que me están viendo como si estuviera loco-

-Ciertamente puede sonar algo descabellado pero….-y en ese momento Inumuta se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-…ese tipo era tan rápido-Ryuko estaba impresionada siempre pensó que Inumuta era del tipo de personas que no aguantaban ni 5 minutos corriendo.

-3….2….-

-Sanageyama-senpai porque estas contando-

-1-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, LUZ AQUÍ HAY LUZ Y UN ENCHUFE!-se escucho claramente el grito de Inumuta.

-Se le descargo la computadora a mitad de camino verdad-pregunto Nonon.

-Sip-

-Bueno como dormiremos por separado, Sanageyama, Gamagoori asegúrense de decirle a Inumuta que se quite su uniforme Goku de tres estrellas y que se ponga su ropa de gimnasio-

-Satsuki-sama podre sonar mal pero ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?-

-Apoyo la pregunta de Sanageyama-

-Porque así evitaremos peleas en caso de disgustos-

-Entonces tu y la transferida deberán de quitarse sus kamui-

-Ryuko-chan no puede hacer eso Jakuzure-senpai-

-Y eso porque-

-Porque-su pose y el "aleluya" salieron a la luz-Ryuko-chan solo trajo la pijama que le preste, por lo tanto Senketsu-chan es el único atuendo que tiene, así que Ryuko-chan no puede quitarse a Senketsu-chan al menos que ella quiere estar en ropa interior o en pijama Senketsu-chan siempre será el atuendo de Ryuko-chan-y si, si hizo sus típicas poses.

-Interesante si Matoi no se quita el Kamui entonces yo tampoco lo hare, Nonon tu tendrás que ponerte el uniforme de gimnasia, lo han entendido todos-

-Si, Satsuki-sama-

-Bien-

Y se fueron a las cabañas las cuales en si eran grandes tenían como unos 2 metros de alto y un ancho de unos 5 metros, aunque lo que había dentro de ellas eran unas literas, y dos cuartos uno con el baño y otro con lo que parecía la cocina aunque solo había un refrigerador.

-WOW! Pido arriba-y Mako se lanzo a una de las literas-aaaaaaaaaaa, que suave-

-Oye Mako que le hago a todas las croquetas-

-Ponlas en el refrigerados, si las calentamos durante 3 minutos sabrán a recién hechas-

-Jakuzure…-

-Si-

-No sientes como si sobraras en esta conversación-

-De hecho-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de los chicos Inumuta estaba en su computadora, haciendo quien sabe que pero de seguro era algo con lo que no se necesitaba internet y por su parte Sanageyama y Gamagoori trataban de establecer algún tipo de convestacion.

-Y…em…hace un clima agradable, no-

-Si, se siente muy fresco-

Y de la nada Mako abrió la puerta y se fue a la cocina.

-Oye, podría saberse que estas haciendo aquí-

-Ah! Sanageyama-senpai veras se nos acabo el espacio en el refrigerador así que vine a guardar el resto de las croquetas aquí-y comenzó a meter todas las cajas.

-Solo voy a preguntarte esto Mankanshoku, Satsuki-sama te dio permiso de hacer eso-

-Si-

-Sanageyama-

-Dice la verdad de lo contrario yo olería su mentira-

-Puedes oler las mentiras eso es increíble, Sanageyama-senpai-los ojos de Mako brillaban y después se fue a la puerta-ya me voy, a cierto Satsuki-sama dijo que nos reuniéramos en 15 minutos-y se salió.

Y ahora 15 minutos después fuera de las cabañas y si los 4 eliite tenían sus uniforme de gimnasia.

-Bien, de algo estamos seguros comida no nos falta, pero necesitamos agua y algunas vallas que hay por aquí-decía Satsuki con su típico tono de superioridad-así que vamos a separarnos, somos 7 así que serán 2 grupos de dos y uno de 3-

-Donde Ryuko-chan vaya iré yo-y en ese momento Mako se aferro a su amiga.

-Mankanshoku, no nos organizamos así-Satsuki saco unos papeles-cada uno de nosotros tomara un papel-

-Oh!, nunca había pensado en eso-tomo un papel-tengo el 3-

Todo quedo así, con el numero 1 Ryuko y Satsuki, numero 2 Sanageyama, Inumuta y Jakuzure y numero 3 Mako y Gamagoori.

-Como demonios es que termine de equipo contigo Kiryuin-

-Quien sabe, _primer paso separar a Mankanshoku de Matoi listo, aunque el hecho de quedar emparentada con Matoi fue mera suerte-_

-Parece que trabajaremos juntos Gamagoori-senpai-le extendió la mano para darle un saludo el cual fue respondido.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Si y en cuanto a mi castigo-se soltaron la mano.

-Eso sigue en pie, en cuanto regresemos a la academia tendrás que limpiar todos los baños-

-EH!?-en ese momento se subió al hombro de Gamagoori-bueno dejando eso de lado, el equipo senpai-kouhai esta listo!-

En cuanto a Inumuta y Sanageyama no podían decir nada puesto que sentían el aura asesina de Nonon solo se quedaron callados viendo hacia otros lugares.

_-T-R-A-N-S-F-E-R-I-D-A!-_

-Bien, solo una advertencia no recojan vallas rojas son venenosas, nos vemos en media hora-

-Oye Kiryuin se te olvida que no tenemos reloj-

-Tranquilos me anticipe a eso y traje un temporizador conmigo-decía Inumuta mientras sacaba lo que parecía uno de esos reloj que se ponían en las mesas-solo déjenme ajustarlo y listo, sonora en media hora y podrá escucharse a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia-y lo dejo sobre una roca y ya con el problema del tiempo resuelto se fueron.

**Grupo 3, Mako y Gamagoori.**

-Mmmmm, sigo sin entender porque no podemos valernos solo de las croquetas que traje-

-No seas tonta Mankanshoku, Sastsuki-sama y los 4 elite necesitamos tener una dieta balanceada por lo tanto también debemos comer cosas saludable como frutas y….PODRIAS BAJARTE DE MI HOMBRO!-

-GUA!-el grito hizo que casi se callera pero logro mantener el equilibrio-pero las croquetas son muy saludables, tan solo mírame nunca me e enfermado y estoy perfecta de salud-

_-Le falto mencionar la salud mental-_

_-Ryuko-chan también debe estar pasándosela mal, así que me esforzare y regresare con varias vallas-_

**Grupo 2, Inumuta, Sanageyama y Jakuzure.**

-Oye Sanageyama donde esta Jakuzure-pregunto Inumuta después de cerrar su computadora, razón se le descargo.

-Apenas preguntas, se desapareció hace un rato, aunque creo saber a donde se fue-

-Eso ya era obvio-

**Grupo 1, Ryuko y Satsuki.**

Simple y sencillamente aquí había un silencio incomodo.

_-"Ryuko"-_

_-Que sucede, Senketsu, por cierto este tipo de comunicación es más sencilla-_

_-"Si lo se, pero que crees que planee Satsuki"-_

_-Quien sabe, pero no bajemos la guardia, por cierto crees que Junketsu nos pueda estar escuchando-_

_-"Quien sabe no se si los kamui se puedan comunicar entre ellos"-_

Mientras tanto Satsuki le lanzaba pequeñas miradas furtivas a Ryuko.

_-Bien segundo paso perdernos y tratar de recrear aquel día, parece que la suerte esta de mi lado-_

Mientras tanto entre los arboles, estaba nada más y nada menos que Nonon.

_-No permitiré que Satsuki-chan confirme sus sospechas y definitivamente no dejare que la transferida recuerde-_

**Continuara.**

**Nonon es mala lo se XD, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ahora si me tarde un poco pero admítanlo actualizar todos los días era demasiada bueno para ser verdad XD.**

**Capitulo 4: Todo se ve normal.**

A pesar de que habían pasado ya 10 minutos, con la gran agilidad de Ryuko y Satsuki fue rápido recolectar tanto vallas como agua así que prácticamente ya iban de regreso a las cabañas.

Pero antes de mencionar eso vayamos con los otros dos equipos, primero Mako y Gamagoori, primeramente Mako estaba subiéndose a todos los arboles y observaba su entorno.

-mmmmm, todo se ve igual Gamagoori-senpai-

-Entonces en efecto estamos perdidos-y en ese momento Mako dio un salto y aterrizo sin problemas sobre los hombros de Gamagoori.

-Tenemos las vallas y cosas extras que encontré por ahí, así que solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de regresar, así que tendremos que seguir nuestras propias huellas-

-Y como hacemos eso-

-Gamagoori-senpai ve todo recto pero caminando de espaldas!-

-mmmmmm, caminar de espaldas, seguir nuestras huellas…tiene sentido-y entonces comenzó a caminar para atrás.

Mientras tanto Sanageyama e Inumuta, sin problema ya estaban regresando (Inumuta programo el temporizador así que tiene como el sexto sentido de saber cuando esta apunto de sonar)

-Oye Sanageyama, no crees que Jakuzure a estado actuando extraña desde que llegamos aquí, digo incluso se fue con Satsuki-sama-

-Bueno desde que esta excursión comenzó siento cierta aura asesina de ella dirigida a Matoi y curiosamente siento que Satsuki-sama se encuentra muy interesada en Matoi-

-Esto ciertamente es raro, no dudo de la agudización de tus sentidos después de que te volvieras ciego, bueno cuando todo esto acabe tal vez las cosas puedan regresar a la normalidad-

-Tal vez-

Y ahora si regresando con Ryuko y Satsuki que estaban tardando más de la cuenta en encontrar el camino de regreso.

-Oye Kiryuin no sientes que estamos caminando en círculos-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no habíamos pasado este árbol hace 4 minutos, _segundo paso, listo!-_

_-Senketsu, esto no me gusta nada-_

_-"Tal vez si caímos en una trampa, pero pareciera como si Satsuki no tuviera intenciones de atacarnos"-_

_-Tiene que ser un truco, así cuando estemos totalmente despistados nos atacara-_

Mientras tanto en la mente de Satsuki.

_-Se ve muy nerviosa, debe estar pensando que tengo la intención de atacarla-_se llevo la mano derecha al mentón_-así será difícil tratar de recrear ese día-_

Y ahora el punto importante en todo esto estaba escondida entre los arboles haciendo marcas de flechas en los arboles.

_-No dejare que me quites a Satsuki-sama-_se limpio el sudor de la frente-bien y ahora-tomo una roca y por más que su subconsciente le dijera que tomara una grande su sentido común hizo que tomara una pequeña y se la arrojo a Ryuko.

-Auch, pero que fue…-volteo a ver que la había golpeado y vio las marcas en los arboles-Kiryuin ya encontré la manera de regresar-

_-Que dijo!-_

-Lo siento Satsuki-chan-susurro Nonon mientras sonreía entre los arboles.

A pesar de las innumerables ocasiones en las que Satsuki intento perderse con Ryuko gracias a las marcas hechas por Nonon eso fue imposible y de alguna manera la pelirosa logro llegar antes que las otras dos, claro cuando todos llegaron decidieron no hacer comentarios respecto a la manera en que Gamagoori llego caminando de espaldas.

-Bien-dijo Satsuki con lo que el agudo oído de Sanageyama detecto como desanimo-déjenme si no recolectaron nada venenoso, Sanageyama, Jakuzure, Inumuta….Inumuta?-dijo al ver que el peliazul no se encontraba.

-Se fue a cargar su computadora, bueno gracias a Inumuta y los registros que tenia antes de que se descargara su computadora, trajimos aparte de las vallas, unos cuantos hongos y hierbas que por lo visto sabrán bien si hacemos un caldo con ellas y-saco una cantimplora-también trajimos agua, aunque Jaku….-se quedo callado del dolor al sentir como Nonon lo había pisado.

-Sucede algo Sanageyama?-

-Ignórelo Satsuki-sama, tal vez se acaba de tragar un bicho-

-Y ahora, Gamagoori, Mankanshoku, dense la vuelta-y no lo hicieron-QUE SE DEN LA VUELTA!-

Y en cuanto lo hicieron la boca o mejor dicho casi todos la cara de Mako estaba manchada de azul y también la boca de Gamagoori estaba manchada de verde.

-Explíquense-

-Bueno….vera…Satsuki-sama-

-Lo que sucedió fue…-y si Mako se bajo del hombro de Gamagoori con su pose y el "aleluya"-Gamagoori-senpai se canso mucho después de que estuve en su hombro todo el tiempo así que eso estaba haciendo nuestro regreso más lento así que le di un poco de las vallas que encontramos y antes de darme cuenta yo también estaba comiendo y cuando estábamos llegando aquí nos dimos cuenta de que ya no nos quedaba nada-y si hizo poses y después se limpio la cara con su camisa.

-Y el agua-

Mágicamente Mako saco unas 4 cantimploras de su falda-aquí esta-definitivamente nadie pregunto y ni quisieron hacerlo.

-Bien, con todo esto nos valdremos un buen rato-dijo Satsuki mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-Oye Mako, creo que tanto tu como tu uniforme necesitan un baño-y en ese momento la chica embistió a la pobre Ryuko.

-Entonces bañémonos juntas, Ryuko-chan, vamos di que si-

Ante tan extraña conversación ni Satsuki ni la elite sabían que decir hasta que Sanageyama le susurro algo a Gamagoori.

-Y que opinas-

-mmmmm, primero que nada tenemos que ir por Inumuta-

-Yo me encargo-y se fue a la cabaña.

-Etto, Satsuki-sama, Jakuzure, Matoi…..MANKANSHOKU-de no ser por que vio a Mako de segura todo el esfuerzo en recolectar vallas hubiera sido en vano y si fue Ryuko quien la alejo de la comida.

-Que sucede Gamagoori-

-Bueno estaba pensando que todas ustedes deben estar cansadas así que porque no van a descansar un po…-se cayo en cuanto escucho a Satsuki golpear el suelo con su zapato (su espada estaba en la cabaña).

-Dime la verdad Gamagoori-

-Bueno Sanageyama me dio la idea de hacer la comida así que fue por Inumuta para ver si tenia alguna receta en su computadora, lamento mucho haber intentado engañarla Satsuki-sama-

-Esta bien, parece que están tomando muy enserio lo que dijo Mankanshoku sobre la caballerosidad, bien vamo…-esperaba encontrar detrás suyo 3 personas pero solo estaba Jakuzure-donde están Matoi y Mankanshoku-

-Ellas ya se fueron dijeron que se iban a bañar-aunque lo que olvido mencionar fue que Mako se sujetaba del pie de Ryuko cuando se fueron, razón, motivo o circunstancia esa fue la forma en que Mako convenció a Ryuko de que se bañaran juntas-vámonos Satsuki-sama nosotras también hay que bañarnos juntas-

-Ahora que lo piensa de pequeñas solíamos bañarnos juntas, _aunque dejamos de hacerlo el día que me enseñaron a Junketsu-_

_-Ahora veré lo desarrollada que esta Satsuki-sama-_si cara se coloro_-oh, mierda-_se tapo la nariz al sentir que iba a sangrar, por su parte Satsuki ya se estaba yendo-AH! Espera Satsuki-sama, más les vale cocinar bien entendiste-

-Si-

Ya dentro de la cabaña, Nonon estaba sentada en la cama de arriba mientras Satsuki estaba abajo y se limitaban a escuchar las voces que salían del baño, por su parte Nonon no veía la hora en que esas dos desocuparan el baño mientras tanto Satsuki estaba atenta a las voces que se escuchaban.

-MAKO! DETENTE QUE…..jajajaja, cos…cosquillas, AJAJAJA!-

-OH! Ryuko-chan al final tus pechos si crecieron-

-NO DIGAS ESO EN VOZ ALTA!-

Era extraño desde un principio siempre se interesó en Ryuko por el uso que tenia del Kamui, pero ese interés se fue como decirlo evolucionando ahora si se ponía a pensar en ella se sentía….extraña, tenia un sentimiento extraño cada vez que pensaba en ella pero le gustaba ese sentimiento y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió mucho y repito _**mucho**_ vapor.

-AIRE! Creí que me desmallaría por el vapor-

-"Ciertamente te siento algo mareada"-

-Gracias por el comentario, oye Mako para la próxima abres la ventana para que se vaya el vapor-

-Eh!-en ese momento salió mientras se vestía-pero se sentía como si estuviéramos en un sauna…y yo nunca había estado en uno-e hizo un puchero.

-En todo caso Kiryuin, Jakuzure el baño es de ustedes-

-Al fin!-dio un salto y tomo a Satsuki de la mano-vamos Satsuki-sama-y literalmente la arrastro.

-Que haces Mako-pregunto al ver que se fue a la cocina.

-No es obvio con una simple sopa no me llenare así que voy a sacar unas cuantas croquetas-

-Y por unas cuantas te refieres a…-

-La mitad de ellas-

Mientras tanto dentro del baño, el uniforme de Nonon estaba tirado en el suelo y Junketsu estaba cuidadosamente doblado en una canasta y si había una bañara.

-Hace cuanto que no nos bañábamos juntas?-se pregunto Jakuzure a si misma-no te trae recuerdos Satsuki-chan-

-Ciertamente, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez-

-Sí-volteo a ver la canasta-fue por la época en la que te enseñaron ese uniforme-y hecho vuelta al pasado.

.

.

.

_-Vestido de novia?-pregunto Nonon curiosamente mientras trataba de hacer un castillo de arena._

_-Si, eso fue lo que dijo mi padre-_

_-Eh!? Entonces usaras eso cuando te cases-_

_-Etto….n-no creo-_

_-Y eso porque?, si te dijo que era un vestido de novia eso significa que lo usaras cuando te cases no es así-_

_-L-lo siento Nonon, es información clasificada-_

_-Bueno de todas maneras la manera en que describiste ese vestido….no creo que vaya a ser muy lindo, usaras uno mejor cuando nosotras nos casemos-_

_-Casarnos? Tu y yo-_

_-Sí, después de todo Satsuki-chan es la persona que más quiero en el mundo, así que es normal que nos casemos-_

_-Jejeje, aunque si tuviera que casarme con alguien seria…..si definitivamente ella-_

_-EH!?, te refieres a esa niña que te ayudo pero si apenas y la conoces, en cambio tu y yo hemos estado más tiempo juntas-_

_-Sí lo se pero esa chica es la primera que me trata como alguien normal y no como la hija de la directora de la compañía Revocs, además si estilo de chica mala de agrado mucho-_

.

.

.

Y en ese momento dejo de recordar_-ah, recordé algo que detesto, _bien Satsuki-chan por los viejos tiempos deja que te lave el cabello-dijo mientras tomaba la botella de shampoo.

-Esta bien Nonon, por los viejos tiempos-dijo mientras hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

_-AH! Satsuki-chan sonriendo es tan linda!-_

Salieron del baño en 15 minutos y se encontraron con Mako haciendo que Ryuko cargara parte de las croquetas.

-Satsuki-sama, Jakuzure-senpai salgamos mi sexto sentido me dice que la comida ya esta lista-

-Tu sexto sentido o tu estomago-

-Ambos-

Las cuatro salieron de la cabaña y se encontraron con los tres hombres listos para servir lo que parecía ser un sopa y como todo prácticamente estaba listo simplemente se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Y bien que opinan-pregunto Gamagoori

-No esta mal-contesto Satsuki.

-Ja hasta los cavernícolas pueden cocinar-

-De no ser por mi increíble olfato esta sopa de seguro sabría a mierda-

-Le falta sal-

-NADIE TA HABLO MATOI-

-No digas estupideces Sanageyama de no ser por mis datos ustedes dos tontos no hubieran sabido que hacer-

-QUE DIJISTE-ambos chicos se acercaron a Inumuta con intensiones de romperle la cara pero se calmaron cuando recordaron el hambre que tenían.

-Estuvo delicioso-Mako se levantó y fue a la fogata-y ahora-tomo 7 cajas-es hora de las croquetas, aquí tienes Ryuko-chan-

-Gracias-

Y también repartió el resto, por su parte Ryuko comía tranquilamente y por otra parte tanto Satsuki como los elite veían las croquetas con una cara extraña.

-Mankanshoku, que demonios es esto-

-Que dices Gamagoori-senpai son croquetas freídas de no-se-que-

-Esto es un gusano-dijo Inumuta mientras examinaba la comida.

-Pues yo tengo una….cola-esa fue Nonon.

-Tienen un olor raro-volvió a oler-demasiado raro-

Por su parte Satsuki veía como Ryuko sin quejas ni asco se comía las croquetas-Si Matoi puede entonces yo también-y se la comió de un bocado.

-SATSUKI-SAMA!-

-Están buenas-y comenzó a comer más.

-EH?-y en ese momento los 4 también hicieron lo mismo-…..DELICISIOSO!-

-Hay más por si se les antoja-dijo Mako mientras se comía su que será cuarta o quinta caja.

Prácticamente la noche vino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos se fueron a dormir, aunque tanto Ryuko como Satsuki durmieron con sus kamui puestas, mientras tanto con los chicos Gamagoori estaba soltando unos grandes ronquidos que no dejaban dormir ni a Sanagayama ni a Inumuta, llego la mañana probablemente eran las 7, lo primero que hizo Nonon al despertar fue darse un gran estirón.

-Buenos días Sastsuki-sama…..Satsuki-sama-se altero al ver que no estaba en su cama y se altero más al ver que Ryuko tampoco estaba en su cama-…n-no me digas que…-

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Oye Kiryuin, segura que tenemos que buscar más madera para encender la fogata, recuerdo que había mucha ayer-

-Matoi, ten en cuenta que tendremos que encender la fogata tres o cuatro veces en el día así que necesitamos más madera de la que tenemos-

-Parece como si estuvieras pensando que nos vamos a perder-dijo mientras observaba que llevaba una mochila.

-No esta de más ser precavida, _ahora si el paso dos se pone en marcha-_

-Senketsu-dijo susurrando.

-"No te preocupes Ryuko, si sucede algo tu y yo estaremos listos para pelear-la chica simplemente se limito a sonreír y mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-Gamagoori-senpai-Mako estaba tocando como loca la cabaña de los chicos.

-Que quieres Mankanshoku-

-Algo raro le paso a Jakuzure-senpai de la nada se puso blanca, se desmayo y parece como si su alma estuviera saliendo por su boca-

-Ahora que lo dices Inumuta y Sanageyama están igual, me pregunto por que será.

-Sa-satsuki-chan-susurraba Nonon mientras se retorcía.

_-Al fin silencio, dulce y glorioso silencio-_pensaron Inumuta y Sanageyama.

**Continuara.**

**No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado sigo en shock con la revelación del cap de hoy digo Ryuko y Satsuki son hermanas! D: rayos me gusta la pareja que hacen pero detesto el incesto XD así que ahora siento raro el fic, PERO(Imita a Mako con la pose) No lo abandonare por ese detalle es más esa revelación me dio una soberana idea que usare en el futuro de la historia, así que espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aprovechando el fin de semana para traerles sin demora el cap 5.**

**Capitulo 5: Llevémonos bien.**

Llevaban un buen rato caminando aunque Satsuki estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien a los ojos de Ryuko solo había una respuesta para lo que les estaba pasando…se perdieron, mientras tanto los demás…

-SI DIGO QUE LAS VAMOS A BUSCAR ES QUE LAS VAMOS A BUSCAR!-gritaba Nonon como si no hubiera mañana.

_-Jakuzure-senpai da miedo-_Mako se había escondido detrás de unos dormidos Inumuta y Sanageyama.

-Oye, Jakuzure porque no te relajas un poco-

-….relajarme….RELAJARME-agarro de la del uniforme a Gamagoori-Escúchame bien, Satsuki-sama se fue con la maldita transferida al bosque y sabrá Dios que pueda pasar si esas dos están solas y con sus Kamui puestas, ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE!-volteo a ver a los dos dormidos y a ambos les dio un golpe en la cara-USTEDES DOS YA DESPIERTEN!-increíblemente no lo hicieron.

-Me pregunto que les pasa es como si no hubieran dormido nada-se pregunto Gaanagoori a si mismo.

-MANKANSHOKU-en ese momento Nonon agarro a Mako-tu eres la mejor amiga de la transferida así que tal vez tu seas capaz de encontrarla-

-Ciertamente-una luz la ilumino como siempre.

-Quien apago la luz-

-Puede que sea la mejor amiga de Ryuko-chan pero no es como si pensara lo mismo que piensa ella es más no puedo hablar con Senketsu-chan como lo hace ella, pero si de algo estoy segura es que ella estará bien y regresara tarde o temprano junto con Satsuki-sama y todo estará bien-en cuanto Mako termino su charla a Jakuzure solo le dio un tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Saben que mejor voy a buscar a Satsuki-sama yo misma-

-Y que hay de Ryuko-chan-

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE LE SUCEDA A ELLA-se lanzo a correr-ESPERE SATSUKI-SAMA!-y se metió al bosque.

Mientras tanto Mako y Gamagoori se limitaron a ver el lugar por donde se fue Jakuzure.

-Alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Jakuzure-senpai-

-No-

Y en ese momento Jakuzure apareció a las espaldas de Mako y Gamagoori, cubierta de lodo, ramas, hojas y escupió unas hojas al ver como los dos la vieron con curiosidad-NO, PREGUNTEN-y se fue a dar un baño.

Y ahora si regresando con las dos protagonistas de la historia.

-Kiryuin, porque no admites que nos perdimos-

-Y si lo admito eso cambiara la situación-

-Bueno…no pero, tendré la satisfacción de saber que te haz equivocado-

-Pues lastima, se lo que hago y no estamos perdidas-

Y 1 hora después, Ryuko se recargo contra un árbol mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Y cuanto tiempo más tenemos que seguir Kiryuin….Kiryuin?-vio como estaba hecha volita.

-Esta bien, lo admito quieres-su voz sonaba quebradiza-estamos perdidas, ya contenta-

-O-oye tu estas-

-Buah! Que hacemos si no podemos regresar-en efecto estaba llorando.

_-Woa! Nunca la había visto así-_

_-Estoy echando mi dignidad al retrete_-pensó Satsuki que apretaba un frasco de gotas para los ojos que hacían de lagrimas_-pero no tengo otra alternativa, _ahora dime que vamos a hacer!-

-Y yo que voy a saber, esto fue tu culpa así que soluciónalo tu-

En ese momento Satsuki dejo su actuación_-eso no es lo que esperaba….eche a perder mi dignidad para nada-_se levanto y ambas chicas se pusieron a caminar de nuevo.

Durante el camino ambas estuvieron unas cuantas vallas, hasta que decidieron descansar en un lugar en alguna parte del amplio bosque y en ese momento Ryuko pateo un árbol.

-Y ahora que demonios hacemos!-grito furiosa.

-No lo se, _creo que esto se me escapo de las manos ni siquiera yo se donde estamos-_

Y mientras tanto los demás, Sanageyama e Inumuta estaban noqueados en el piso 1) por el sueño y 2) por el golpe de Nonon, al no tener nada interesante que hacer Mako y Gamagoori estaban jugando a las cartas y Jakuzure….

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI UNIFORME GOKU!-

-Eh! Porque estas tan alterada Jakuzure-senpai-

-Es cierto-

-Son despistados o que! NO ENCUENTRO MI UNIFORME GOKU!-

-Y eso que-dijeron ambos.

-EH!-les lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos-No es obvio pienso usarlo para volar y buscar a Satsuki-sama-

-Entonces también busca a Ryuko-chan-

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DESIRTE QUE ME VALE UNA MIERDA LO QUE LE PASE!-prácticamente hecho a volar las cartas y volteo a ver a Gamagoori-Ahora, DIME DONDE ESTA MI MALDITO UNIFORME!-

-Veras Jakuzure, Satsuki-sama fue muy clara al decir que nos pusiéramos nuestros uniformes de gimnasia y no usáramos el uniforme Goku para prevenir peleas innecesarias-

-ESO YA LO SE!-

-Así que Satsuki-sama guardo nuestros uniformes con seguro y solo ella tiene la llave-

-E-entonces me estas diciendo que aunque los encentre no podre agarrarlo, es más busque por toda la cabaña y no encontré nada con seguro-

-Sobre eso Satsuki-sama no me dijo donde los guardo-

-No puede ser!-se comenzó a revolver el cabello, mientras tanto Mako miraba el cielo.

-Que sucede Mankanshoku-

-mmmmm, el cielo no esta más oscuro que de costumbre-

-Pero aun no es de noche-Gamagoori miro al cielo-mmmm, parece como si fuera a llover-

Mientras tanto Jakuzure estaba golpeando el piso-este no es momento de preocuparse por el clima-

Ahora regresando con Ryuko y Satsuki la cual comenzó a sacar un tienda de acampar de la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a instalarla.

-Oye segura que no planeaste todo esto-

-Ya te dije que me gusta ser prevenida, además si seguimos caminando probablemente terminemos perdiéndonos más, así que mejor nos quedamos aquí y después veremos que hacer-

_-Senketsu-_

_-"Lo se Ryuko esto es muy extraño"-_

_-Por el momento no bajemos la guardia, no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer-_

Mientras tanto Satsuki….no era capaz de poner la tienda-Como va esto?-

-Que haces? Parece como si nuca hubieras puesto una tienda de acampar-

-…-

-Es enserio-

-Apoco y tu sabes como-

-Más o menos-se acerco a ella-dame eso-tomo las instrucciones-espero que tu orgullo no sea dañado por tener una pequeña ayuda-

-Ja, a estas alturas mi dignidad ya fue arruinada-

Batallaron un poco, se cayeron al suelo, pero al final de cuentas lograron armar la tienda….aunque tardaron lo que se estimuló fueron 45 minutos.

-Al fin-Ryuko alzo los brazos mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Tomo su tiempo pero lo logramos, aunque quedamos un poco sucias-

-Tienes razón, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Creo que había que por aquí hay un lago podríamos ir a bañarnos ahí-

-Y podría saberse que demonios hace un lago en medio de un bosque-

-De donde creías que venia el agua de los ríos que nos encontramos-

-…buen punto-

-Creo que era por aquí, si no calculo mal deberá de tomarnos unos 10 minutos llegar, vamos Matoi-y antes de que se fuera…

-Espera un minuto Kiryuin-

-Que sucede-

-Esto se me hace muy raro, como se que no me atacaras cuando baje mi guardia-

-Entonces estabas tan paranoica por eso, en ese caso-se quitó a Junketsu y se quedó en ropa interior-contenta, así ya no podre atacarte-

-Entonces…-se quito a Senketsu-así estaremos a la par, _lo siento Senketsu-_

_-"No te preocupes Ryuko"-_

Ambas quedaron en dejar sus kamui en la tienda, no había ninguna toalla pero Satsuki había traido una cobija grande que les podría servir, así que se fueron a buscar el lago el cual de milagro encontraron si perderse y pues se quitaron sus ropa interior y se metieron.

-Esta un poco fría-

-Matoi dale tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se aclimate al agua-

-Si, si lo que tu digas-

Silencio incomodo.

-Y…ehm…te llevas muy bien con Mankanshoku-

-Si, podría decirse que tenemos la misma relación que Jakuzure y tu, digo después de todo ella es mi mejor…no que digo mejor, Mako es como mi hermana-

-Hermana, eh….-comenzó a recordar el día que le enseñaron a Junketsu y toda la verdad que le dijo su padre.

.

.

.

_-Hermana? Tenia una hermana?-_

_-Sí, cuando Ragyo experimento contigo se día cuenta que un año era demasiado tarde, así que decidió experimentar con tu hermana que tenia pocas semanas de nacida, pero….-en ese momento Satsuki trago saliva-Tampoco funciono y puesto que era muy pequeña….en todo caso cuando sea el momento te pondrás a Junketsu y te opondrás tanto a tu madre como a la biofibra?-_

_-…..Sí, es lo mínimo que pudo hacer para vengar a mi hermana-_

_-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, pero recuerda lo que acabo de decirte es un secreto y no se lo puedes decir a nadie-_

_-Lo juro-_

_Esa misma noche en el enorme y solitario cuarto de Satsuki la cual estaba hecha bolita en su cama._

_-Una hermana….-se comenzó a apretar sus piernas-tenia….hubiera tenido…una hermanita…-_

.

.

.

-Kiryuin, oye Kiryuin-

-Eh!-su mente volvió al presente-q-que-

-Estas bien? Te veías un poco…como decirlo….triste-

-No es nada….solo recordaba-

-Okay-

Y antes de proseguir con esto en la tienda de campaña.

-"Hace un buen tiempo no crees"-

-"…"-

_-"Tal vez los kamui no pueden comunicarse entre si como creía"-_

Senketsu vio a Junketsu el cual también lo estaba viendo y de inmediato aparto la mirada y se puso ligeramente rojo.

-"O-oye tu, n-no me digas que eres de ese lado"-

-"…"-simplemente se puso más rojo.

-"RYUKOOOOOOOO!, VEN Y SALVAME RAPIDO!-

Y en ese momento, Ryuko y Satsuki se estaban secando con la sabana y posteriormente se estaban poniendo su ropa interior.

-Eh-

-Que sucede Matoi-

-No, nada,_ crei haber escuchado a Senketsu….ahora que lo pienso no se si haya algún limite de distancia en nuestra comunicación mental-_se puso a ver el cielo y le cayo una pequeña gota de agua en la nariz-no puede ser-

Y de poco a poco comenzó a llover.

-Y justo cuando nos habíamos bañado-se acercó a Ryuko e hizo que ambas se cubrieran con la cobija.

-Oye que estas…-

-Acaso quieres mojarte-

-Okay, tu ganas esta-

Caminaron o mejor dicho corrieron hasta la tienda de campaña en la que se metieron rápidamente.

-De alguna manera lo logramos-

_-"RYUKOOOOOO"-_el llamado de Senketsu sonó casi como a llanto.

_-Que sucede Senketsu-_

_-"Nada importante es solo que….es solo que…ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES DE REGRESO!"-_

_-Pero que le sucede?-_miro la cobija que estaba sobre su cabeza-oye y ahora con que nos vamos a tapar esta noche-

-Tranquila traje otra cobija-

-….Segura que no planeaste todo esto?-

**Continuara.**

**Bueno Ryuko y Satsuki ya van mejorando su amistad XD, bueno recuerden que gracias a la revelación del cap 18 se me a ocurrido una gran idea para el fic pero no se preocupen este fic no lo convertiré en incesto (explicación bizarra pero tendrán que esperar) okay espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta-ta-ra-raaaaaaaa, e aquí el gran cap 6! Ahora solo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimiento, sentimientos y….**

Por lo visto la pequeña llovizna se había convertido en una especie de tormenta y mientras tanto Mako y los elite, estaban en la misma cabaña y las ráfagas de aire golpeaban la ventana.

-Es una tormenta muy fuerte-

_-Ryuko-chan, espero que se encuentre bien-_

_-SATSUKI-CHAN!-estaba apretando una almohada._

Y en ese momento los cansados y golpeados Inumuta y Sanageyama….se despertaron.

-Buenos días-dijo Sanageyama.

-Porque estamos en la cabaña de las chicas-

-Inumuta, Sanageyama al fin se despiertan-Gamagoori se llevo la mano a la barbilla-ahora podrían decirme que les paso, parecía como si no hubieran dormido nada-

-DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA!-y en ese momento se escucho un trueno.

-Esto es malo-Nonon se dirigió a la puerta.

-Que haces Jakuzure-senpai-

-Voy a buscar a Satsuki-sama y antes de que digan algo me vale madres la tormenta-abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire la mando volando a la cocina y en ese momento Sanageyama y Gamagoori cerraron la puerta.

-Jakuzure-senpai te encuentras bien-

-S-si-se tambaleaba un poco puesto que estaba aturdida y se escucho otro trueno-en serio tengo que buscar a Satsuki-sama, este ambiente no es el mejor para ella-

-Es algo que todos nosotros desconozcamos-Inumuta saco de quien sabe donde su computadora y parecía listo para anotar datos.

-B-bueno s-sobre eso…..lo que estoy a punto de decirles nunca lo escucharon de mi entendido-

-Pero si lo habremos escuchado de ti Jakuzure-senapi-

-CALLATE!, bueno verán Satsuki-sama sufre de….-

Y en ese momento en la tienda de acampar con cada trueno que se escuchaba Satsuki se cubrió con la cobija mojada y se hacia bolita y se apretaba las piernas (nota: a falta de pijamas y para evitar un resfriado traían sus kamui)

-Oye Kiryuin segura que te encuentras bien-

-Y-ya te dije que estoy bien-se escucho un trueno-Kya!-

-…..kya?-

Y en la cabaña.

-Astrafobia?-dijeron todos ligeramente confundidos.

-Sí-

-Eh!? Satsuki-sama le tiene miedo a las astas de los animales?-

-Eh?, que tonterías estas diciendo Mankanshoku-dijo Jakuzure.

-Me refiero a que el astra de astrafobia viene de las astas de no es así-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces no significa eso-dijeron Gamagoori y Sanageyama.

-USTEDES TAMBIEN CRELLERON LO MISMO QUE MANKANSHOKU!-se llevo la mano a la cara y dio un gran suspiro-Inumuta ilústralos por favor-

-Astrafobia, brontofobia, ceraunofobia o tonitrofobia, es el miedo irracional a los truenos, relámpagosy tempestades, aunque se supone que extremadamente normal en los niño pero Satsuki-sama….nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-

-Así que miedo a las tormentas, eh-decían Mako, Sanageyama y Gamagoori mientras se agarraban la barbilla.

-Ustedes tres no entendieron nada verdad-dijeron Jakuzure e Inumuta.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de acampar Ryuko se estaba quedando y dormida y por su parte Satsuki estaba temblando y en cuanto se escuchó otro trueno.

-Kya!-se cubrió la cabeza y el grito despertó a la adormilada Ryuko.

-Kiryuin ya cállate-se acostó y se tapo con la otra cobija-es que le tienes miedo a los truenos o que-

-C-claro que un miembro de la familia Kiryuin no se asustaría por algo como eso-

-Eh? Con ese vocabulario y forma de actuar pareces el tipo de persona que se comporta como una Ojou-sama-

-Eh!?-una voz cruzo su mente.

_-…eres el tipo de personas que se comportan como una Ojou-sama…-_

Fue como si su miedo se hubiera ido puesto que aunque se escucho un trueno no se asusto-q-que fue lo que dijiste-

-Dije que te comportas como una Ojou-sama….aunque prácticamente lo eres-

_-Son las mismas palabras….acomodadas de otro modo pero a fin de cuenta las mismas-_y se escuchó otro trueno-KYA!-

En ese momento Satsuki sintió como alguien la había tomado de la mano, era una sensación rara, al principio un tanto electrizante, pero era reconfortante pero lo más llamativo para ella era que eso se le hacía demasiado familiar, por su parte Ryuko lo hizo inconscientemente ni siquiera ella sabía porque lo había hecho solo sabía que no le gustaba ver a Satsuki asustada.

_-"Ryuko"-_

_-Que quieres Senketsu-_

_-"Nada es solo que te siento muy tranquila"-_

_-Ja, eso era todo lo que tenias que decir-_

-Matoi….-

-Solo quiero que te calles para poder dormir en paz, si te asustan los truenos y por lo que e escuchado por ahí así es como te puedes tranquilizar un poco, ahora acuéstate y duérmete de una buena vez-

-S-si-

Y de alguna manera a pesar del ruido de los truenos y el viento que hacia crujir las ramas lograron quedarse dormidas en menos de cinco minutos y mientras tanto en las cabañas la pesadilla de Inumuta y Sanageyama se repitió en cuanto Gamagoori se durmió, Mako dormia sin preocupaciones y Jakuzure ella solo miraba por la ventana y esperaba a que el viento disminuyese un poco para lanzarse a buscar a Satsuki.

A la mitad de la noche algo despertó a Satsuki, un pequeño frio en sus piernas y el motivo fue que aunque no se habían soltado las manos Ryuko de alguna manera logro quitarle parte de la cobija a Satsuki para taparse ella excluyendo ese inconveniente (el cual fue arreglado al acercarse más a Ryuko) la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad la tormenta termino a cosa de l de la mañana aunque en la cabaña Nonon cayo ante el sueño y ni noto los ronquidos de Gamagoori y para dormir tranquilos Inumuta y Sanageyama se golpearon entre si para quedar inconscientes y a la mañana siguiente.

-…ee…ya amaneció..-susurro Nonon entre sueños y se despertó de golpe-YA ES DE MAÑANA-se fue corriendo a la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió-ESPERAME SATAUKI-CHAN!-pero se resbaló y cayo en un charco de lodo que se había formado debido a la lluvia-maldita sea-se limpio la cara-Satsuki-chan donde estas!?-

Y mientras tanto en el bosque Satsuki se despertó y vio que no había nadie más aparte de ella en la tienda de acampar y afuera se escuchaba el sonido de madera quemándose así que salio y se encontró con Ryuko frente a una fogata y calentando algunas de las croquetas que Satsuki había traído en su mochila.

-Buenos días Kiryuin-

-Buenos días Matoi, donde encontraste madera seca? creí que la mayoría estaría todavía mojada-

-Bueno, me crie en un internado desde pequeña solía escaparme mucho de ahí y como me escapaba sin nada de comida aprendí a buscar cosas por mi cuenta, jajaja aunque las cuidadoras del internado siempre terminaban encontrándome-en el momento en que Satsuki escucho la palabra internado fue como si su mente se hubiera transportado a otro lugar y es que recordó que la niña que conoció hace 11 años también hacia lo mismo que Ryuko.

-Tu que criaste en un internado-

-Sip, ya están listas-dijo mientras tomaba las croquetas y empezó a comer-no vas a desayunar-

-Eh…am…si-y simplemente se sentó y se puso a comer.

Y mientras tanto los demás estaban desayunando lo mismo y que probablemente eran las ultimas croquetas que había.

-Muy bien-Nono había apartado su plato vacío y a todos les sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que hablaba-escuchen hoy nos vamos a medio día-todos asintieron.

-Jakuzure-senpai cual es el punto de todo esto-

-Me refiero a que-tomo aire-TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A SATSUKI-SAMA ANTES DE QUE NOS VAYAMOS!-todos se habían tapado los oídos.

-Entendemos las gravedad de la situación Jakuzure pero que quieres que hagamos una equivocación y nosotros también terminaríamos perdidos-definitivamente el comentario de Inumuta era correcto.

-SANAGEYAMA!-Jakuzure lo tomo de la camisa-Tus sentidos son sumamente agudos así que tu deberías poder encontrar a Satsuki-sama no es así-

-Tal vez pueda encontrarla a ella y a Matoi pero…-

-PERO!-

-Debido a la tormenta de anoche no huela más que no sea humedad en el ambiente así que…..-se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-oye planeabas usarme como perro rastreador-y en ese momento lo soltaron.

-AH!-dio un grito de histeria-GAMAGOORI!-

-Lo siento Jakuzure pero si nosotros nos perdemos las cosas se complicaran-

-Mankanshoku…-ese fue prácticamente un lamento.

-No te preocupes Jakuzure-senpai estoy segura de que Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-sama regresaran y eso es porque..-la luz-Ryuko-chan trae su tijera y ambas traen sus Kamui así que si no encuentran el camino de regreso ellas fácilmente podrán derribar los arboles y regresar antes de que nos regresemos a la academia-y Nonon se limito a golpear el piso de frustrasion.

Y mientras tanto Ryuko y Satsuki….

-Crees que de esta manera podremos regresar-pregunto Ryuko.

-Bueno es lo único que se me ocurre, ir todo recto en el sentido contrario al que vinimos-

-Dijiste que nos íbamos a medio día así que puedo usar mi tijera para cortar los arboles y regresar más rápido-

-Supongo que tienes razón-se escuchaba desanimada pero Ryuko ni lo notaba, el motivo fue que de alguna manera logro hacer que Ryuko le contara parte de su vida, su padre la había dejado en un internado del cual se escapaba constantemente, su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña….todo era igual a lo que le contaron en aquel entonces hace 11 años, no había duda alguna definitivamente Ryuko era la niña de aquel entonces.

Se sentía horrible, culpable, asquerosa, durante todo este tiempo había estado peleando con la chica que la había ayudado hace tantos años y por la cual durante su niñez había desarrollado un extraño sentimiento hacia ella, sentimiento el cual volvió a surgir el día que conoció a Ryuko y ahora la situación no era tan diferente.

-M-m-MATOI!-eso hizo que ambas se detuvieran.

-Que quieres Kiryuin-

-Y-yo t-tengo algo q-que-trago saliva-preguntarte-

-Y eso es….-

Se comenzó a poner ligeramente roja-Eso es…-trago saliva y respiro profundamente-¿Porque durante todo el día de ayer te comportaste tan bien conmigo?-

-….eh?-

**Y corten, continuara.**

**Esperaban otra cosa XD, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado hasta les di información acerca de una fobia, bueno tengo malas noticias mañana comienzo semana de exámenes así que probablemente el cap 7 este listo entre la noche del jueves, el viernes o mediados del sábado (más probable el jueves porque tengo toda la historia lista en mi cabeza solo tengo que dejar de lado la flojera XD) bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya saben lo que dicen mejor tarde que nunca XD, bueno ya no los distraigo.**

**P.D: Ya me decidí esta historia se puede situar después del cap 15…..solo ignoren el cap 16 eso lo mencionare después.**

**Capitulo 7: Algo inesperado.**

En cuanto Satsuki le había hecho la pregunta a Ryuko en el campamento….

-Jakuzure-senpai tu pelo esta erizado-

-Mi detector de alerta Satsuki-chan-

-…..eh?-todos los presentes tenían un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Algo debe estar sucediendo, anoche también me puse así-

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Inumuta y Sanageyama habían recordado ver el pelo de Nonon erizado.

-SUFICIENTE-se lanzo a correr al bosque-SATSUKI-CHAN!-

-No te vayas a perder-le gritaron el resto de la elite.

-CALLENSE!-

-Jakuzure-senpai-

-QUE QUIERES MANKANSHOKU!-y se estrello contra un árbol.

-…..solo quería decir que cuidado al frente-

Y ahora si regresando a lo que todo el mundo le importa.

-mmmm-Ryuko se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en que contestar-porque me comporte tan bien….-

-S-si, n-no se supone que me declaraste tu enemiga-

-Porque titubeas?-

-P-por nada, tu solo responde mi pregunta-

-Mmmm-se agarro la barbilla-bueno, tu misma dijiste que debíamos coexistir por muy mal que nos lleváramos, lo cual para mi fue algo difícil después de nuestra "pequeña" pelea en Osaka-se rasco la cabeza-aunque me sigo preguntando porque demonios fui a la escuela después de eso-

-Eso es todo-se le noto un poco de decepción.

-Oye aun no término, además supongo que no tengo motivos para odiarte…o al menos no muchos-

-Eh?-

-Digo al principio te odiaba y te declare mi enemiga porque creí que habías matado a mi padre pero esa resulto ser Harime Nui, aunque después de lo de Osaka….sinceramente sigo sin saber que planeas, pero si de algo me di cuenta en esta excursión es que no eres tan mala persona como creía-Satsuki se puso ligeramente colorada.

-Entonces ese era el motivo-

-Y tu-

-Yo que?-

-Te hago la misma pregunta, durante todo este tiempo te haz comportado muy distinta o al menos desde mi punto de vista, porque por lo visto todos te ven de lo más normal-

-Sobre eso…._aunque quiera decirle la verdad_-se llevo la mano al pecho_-porque no puedo decirle, bien por el momento debo de decirle otra cosa-_tomo aire-eso fue porque, ja, ya sabes lo que dicen mantén cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos-

-Oh! Entonces ante tus ojos sigo siendo tu enemigo-

_-…eh?-_Ryuko se dispuso a seguir avanzando_-pero que demonios dije-_noto como la chica se comenzaba a alejar-O-oye, espérame Matoi-

Si se preguntan por Jakuzure, en estos momento estaba inconsciente en el piso con una venda mal puesta en su cabeza (cortesía de Mako) mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas, como lo hacia Sanageyama? Eso quedo como un misterio para todos.

-Kiryuin creo que esto de estar yendo en el sentido contrario al que vinimos no esta funcionando-silencio-Kiryuin?-

Por alguna razón iba a una distancia consideradamente alejada de Ryuko y estaba un poco roja_-porque me siento de esta manera cuando estoy tan cerca de Matoi-_sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento del pecho_-fue lo mismo anoche que me tomo la mano y no se como le hice pero logre dormir a pesar de eso….ESTE SENTIMIENTO NO PUEDE SER!?-_

_-Me pregunto que le sucede, tu que opinas Senketsu-_

_-"Pues que quieres que te diga"-_

_-Buen punto pero se a estado comportando raro desde esta mañana-_

_-"En eso tienes razón"-_

Y mientras tanto Satsuki_-esa es la única manera, t-tendré que decírselo-_tomo aire-MATOI!-y se tropezó.

-Qu…ah!-y ambas chicas comenzaron a rodar.

Y rodaron y rodaron y rodaron y….ya no supieron cuándo fue el momento exacto en que se detuvieron, el motivo…bueno primero expliquemos la situación Satsuki había terminado encima de Ryuko la cual estaba recargada sobre el árbol que detuvo la caída de ambas lo no supieron explicar fue el momento en que sus labios se habían juntado y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de eso Satsuki totalmente apenada se aparto rápidamente de una muy impactada Ryuko y en ese preciso momento en el campamente Nonon se despertó de golpe.

-SATSUKI-CHAN!...CARAJO NO VEO NADA!-y comenzó a correr para los lados.

-Te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado con los ojos Mankanshoku-le replicaron Gamagoori, Inumuta y Sanageyama.

-Lo siento….tienen un 3-

-No-contestaron Inumuta y Gamagoori.

-Sip-dijo Sanageyama.

_-Pero como demonios lo hace!-_y todos parecían ignorar a Jakuzure que corría para todos lados tratando de quitarse las vendas.

Ya regresando con lo que les importa en estos momentos, el ambiente se había tornado…tenso y mucho.

-K-kiryuin-estaba apenada.

-Q-que-por lo visto con dificultad podía articular una palabra.

-Olvidemos lo que paso, no fue más que un muy extraño accidente-

-….no-

-Eh?-

-No lo olvidare-se puso de pie y se dirigió a Ryuko-no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente-la tomo de los brazos.

-O-oe que estas haciendo-su cara estaba ligeramente roja.

-No puedo seguir con esto-

-De que estas hablando-

-Escucha bien esto porque no pienso repetirlo-tomo aire-Matoi yo….TE AMO!-Ryuko no pudo responder a eso porque en ese momento ambas se encontraban en medio de otro beso pero este no era nada accidental y tuvieron que separase debido a falta de aire-y q-que me dices-

_-"Ryuko tu corazón esta latiendo como loco"-_

Pero no le respondió a Senketsu porque en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco.

-Matoi?-y en esos momentos otro beso salvaje apareció y ahora Satsuki se encontraba tendida en el piso y Ryuko estaba sobre ella y de nuevo ante las perspectiva de ambas la maldita falta de aire se presentó de nuevo.

-Escucha bien Kiryuin, no lo comprendo muy bien pero durante todo el día de ayer me sentí rara mientras estuve a tu lado….supongo que yo también siento lo mismo-

-Supongo que….tenemos que regresar con los demás, podrías quitarte de encima o quieres….ya sabes-estaba roja.

-Eh….eh..eeee-su cara se puso tan roja como su mechón y se levanto rápidamente-eso se me hace muy pronto-

-Jaja, si a mi también se me hace muy pronto-

Se levantaron del suelo y se fueron tomadas de las manos, en como encontraron el camino de regreso digamos que al final Ryuko tuvo que hacer unas cuantas podadas y ya en el campamento donde Jakuzure al fin pudo quitarse las vendas de la cabeza.

-Muy bien ahora si, SATSUKI-CHAN HAYA VOY-y en ese momento la mencionada y Ryuko aparecieron-sa…SATSUKI-CHAN-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se lanzo a abrazarla-estaba tan preocupada por ti-

-OYE!-Ryuko tomo a Jakuzure-SUELTALA AHORA MISMA-y la aventó unos metros.

-Que te traes maldita transferida!-

-JAKUZURE NONON! NO LE HABLES ASÍ!-

-Sa-satsuki-chan-y en ese momento el resto de los presentes les puso atención.

-Te los dices tu o se los digo yo, Satsuki-

-Lo hare yo, Ryuko-en efecto todos estaban un tanto aturdidos era la primera vez que las dos se llamaban por su nombres-bien, escuchen todos-levanto su brazo izquierdo y envolvió con el los hombros de Ryuko-esta es mi novia-

-Espera yo soy la novia-quito el brazo de Satsuki de sus hombros.

-Mmmmm, ahora que lo dices tu eres la de la actitud fuerte-

-ee…..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!-esos fueron Gamagoori, Inumuta y Sanageyama.

-No-no-novia-esa fue Nonon que en ese momento pareció que le hubiera dado algo, se puso blanca, se desmayo y parecía como si su alma saliera de su boca.

-Oh! Felicidades Ryuko-chan y….ehm….puedo decirte Satsuki-chan-

-Claro no hay ningún problema Mankanshoku o debería decir Mako-

-RYUKO-CHAN! SATSUKI-CHAN!-y se lanzo a abrazarlas.

-….n-no l-lo acepto…no lo acepto…..NO LO ACEPTO!-en ese momento Jakuzure mágicamente se recupero y se levanto totalmente furiosa-TE DESAFIO MATOI RYUKO!-la señalo con furia-LA GANADORA SE QUEDARA CON SATSUKI-CHAN!-

-Ryuko…-

-Ryuko-chan…-

-"Ryuko"-

-Ja, desafío aceptado Jakuzure Nonon-

-Juro que te are picadillo-

-Quiero verte intentarlo-

**Continuara.**

**Ryuko vs Nonon round 2 XD, bueno ya sucedió lo que todos querían a pesar de estar en exámenes hoy tuvo mucho tiempo libre incluso actualice el one-shot que gracias a la inspiración lo convertí en two-shot (me refiera al que tiene el titulo de Hermanas), bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Bien después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y después de haber visto el cap de hoy pues bueno solo quiero informar que a partir de hoy la historia oficialmente se convierte en incesto XD, razones, motivos y circunstancias al final del cap.**

**P.D: A los que se preguntaron porque Satsuki no tenia el trauma de los toques por Ragyo es que se me olvido mencionar que en esa escena ella dijo las cosas sin pensar.**

**P.D 2: Tal vez la pelea no sea muy buena o sea corta pero tengan piedad que no se me da escribir personas peleando D:**

**Capitulo 8: Pela por Satsuki, Ryuko vs Nonon round 2.**

El ambiente en el lugar estaba un poco revuelto, primero teníamos a los hombre de la elite todavía procesando el hecho 1) que su jefa era del otro lado y 2) que su enemiga ahora era la novia de Satsuki, segundo teníamos a Jakuzure que prácticamente estaba echando fuego de la ira y Mako asando unos malvaviscos que sabrá Dios de donde los saca alrededor de Jakuzure la cual de la nada se comenzó a comportar cariñosa mientras se acercaba a Satsuki.

-Ne, ne, Satsuki-chan ya escuchaste a la transferida acepto el reto así que-hizo ojitos de cachorrito-podrías darme mi uniforme Goku-

A lo que ella solo suspiro-Manka….perdón, quiero decir Mako-la mencionada volteo mientras se comía los malvaviscos.

-Quyer sdahyf-

-Mankanshoku! Traga y después habla!-recuerden que Gamagoori es muy estricto con las reglas ya después de eso se puso a asimilar lo que se menciono al principio.

-Que sucede Satsuki-chan-

-Podrías ir por la caja con los uniformes Goku-y en ese momento se Mako se fue corriendo.

-ESPERA ELLA SABIA DONDE ESTABAN!-

Y en 5 segundos Mako regreso llena de tierra y con una casa en sus manos la cual Satsuki abrió con una llave que traía y le dio su uniforme a Nonon, la cual se quito el uniforme de gimnasia y se puso el uniforme Goku.

-…Mankanshoku-

-Que sucede Jakuzure-senpai-la agarraron de la camisa.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE TU SABIAS DONDE ESTAN LOS UNIFORMES!-

-Eso fue…-la luz y el aleluya-Satsuki-chan me confió a mi guardar los uniformes para que no tuviéramos peleas, así que se me hizo lo más lógico ir a enterrarlos debajo de nuestra cabaña-y en ese momento la soltaron y Nonon se puso a golpear el suelo.

-Estuvo debajo de mi todo este tiempo-

-Oye Jakuzure, no se supone que íbamos a pelear porque ya me canse de esperarte-

-"Ryuko estas segura de esto"-

-De que hablas ya le vencimos una vez podemos hacerlo de nuevo-

-NO ESTES TAN CONFIADA TRANSFERIDA!-de alguna manera la escucho y activo su uniforme Goku.

**UNIFORME GOKU DE TRES ESTRELLAS MEJORADO, KANADE NO SOU ll.**

-A la carga Senketsu-

-"Ok"-

**FUSION PRENDA-HUMANA, KAMUI SENKETSU.**

-Ten cuidado Ryuko-

-Si, no te preocupes Satsuki-y en ese momento se escuchó un grito de histeria por parte de Jakuzure.

-EMPEZEMOS CON ESTO MALDITA TRANSFERIDA!-y se hecho a volar.

-Si, si, te lo encargo Senketsu-

-"Muy bien"-

**SENKETSU SHIPPU.**

-Jakuzure, estas segura querer pelear conmigo otra vez-

-Callate! Este uniforme esta totalmente mejorado, así que no me derrotaras de nuevo-lanzo las misiles en forma de flauta los cuales Ryuko esquivo con facilidad.

-Ja, yo no le veo ninguna mejora-

-Deberías tener cuidado atrás-

-Que?-los misiles la golpearon por detrás-AH!-comenzó a dar vueltas_-PERO QUE DEMO…!-_

_-"Ryuko viene otro misil por la izquierda"-_lo volvieron a esquivar pero se re-direcciono y los golpeo de nuevo.

-P-puede ser-

-Jaja, correcto estos nuevos misiles tienes sensores de calor así que olvida el hecho de esquivarlos y ahora aprovechando tu aturdimiento-lanzo una onda de sonido en forma de corazón con la tonada de una de la canciones de Beethoven.

-AH!-

-Que opinas de esto transferida-

-Se-senketsu hagamos eso, Senketsu sin sonido la vencerá-

-"R-ryuko n-no puedo hacerlo"-

-QUE!-

-"Solo puedo ejecutar una transformación a la vez"-

-En ese caso…-se dirigió al suelo.

-Jaja, así que mi deducción fue acertada, pero….NO CREAS QUE TE DEJARE!-se fue en dirección a Ryuko-DISFRUTA MI ORQUESTA EXPLOSIBA-y le lanzo una buena tanda de misiles que por Ryuko más intentara esquivar más se re-direccionaba asía ella y la golpeaban en ese momento Nonon se puso debajo de ella y le lanzo otra onda sónica que la elevo más en el aire.

Todos observaban entretenidamente la pelea y al decir todos me refiero a Inumuta, Sanageyama (ni la más remota idea de cómo), Gamagoori y Mako que estaba sobre la cabeza del ultimo y por su parte Satsuki se mostraba tan firme como siempre.

-Satsuki-chan no te preocupa Ryuko-chan-

-Claro que no, ella es fuerte y podrá encargarse de esto-

-Pero estas temblando-dijo Sanageyama.

-Como lo…-

-Lo escuche, recuerda la agudización de mis sentidos-

-Por cierto Satsuki-sama como es que usted y Matoi Ryuko…bueno, se hicieron pareja tan pronto no se supone que esas cosas llevaban algo de tiempo-Inumuta estaba anotando los datos de la pelea en su computadora.

-Sobre eso…-dio un suspiro y sonrio-durante el camina de regreso Ryuko y yo nos empezamos a conocer mejor-

.

.

.

_Las iban caminando tomadas de la mano con un silencio incomodo rodeándolas-_

_-O-oye Satsuki n-no crees que deberíamos conocernos mejor, ya sabes lo que nos gusta y todo eso-_

_-S-supongo que tienes razón, bien empecemos con preguntas simples, tu color favorito…-_

_-Rojo-_

_-Azul-_

_-Ahora que mencionas eso nuestros kamui son de colores opuestos, digo Senketsu es negro y rojo mientras que Junketsu es blanco y azul-_

_-Tienes razón, bien…em…deporte favorito-_

_-Futball-_

_-Karate-_

_Se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo-no tenemos nada en común-_

_-Jeje-rio Satsuki-ya sabes lo que dicen los opuestos se atraen no es así-_

_-Ja, supongo que tienes razón-_

.

.

.

-Fue algo así-

-Entonces, al final no tienen nada en común-

-En eso te equivocas Gamagoori, a ambas nos gusta la nieve de vainilla-

-Y a quien no-se interpuso Mako en la conversación.

-Y también nos gustan los mangas con los mismos géneros, shojo/shounen/aventura y romance-

_-Así que Satsuki-sama lee mangas-_

Una explosión los regreso al punto importante y era Ryuko que volaba (gracias a una explosión de Nonon) como uno metros en el aire y Jakuzure se puso a volar unos 2 metros más alto que Ryuko.

-Tu-el flequillo le tapaba los ojos-durante todos estos años e sido yo la que siempre a estado al lado de Satsuki, conozco sus momentos felices y sus momentos tristes, e estado con ella desde que tengo uso de razón pero….llegaste tu y lo echaste todo a perder el lugar que estas ocupando ahora-su mirada expresaba más que ira-ESE ES EL LUGAR QUE DESDE UN COMIENZO ME PERTENECIA A MI!-comenzó a descender rápidamente-TOMA ESTO LA QUINTA SINFONIA DE BEETHOVEN!-la onda golpeo a Ryuko de lleno haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo dejando un agujero relativamente profundo.

Mientras tanto el resto bien con gran impacta lo que había sucedido para después voltear a ver a Satsuki que parecía temblarle las manos.

Jakuzure aterrizo rápidamente en el agujero había mucho humo así que casi no veía nada.

-Mierda, la transferida podría aprovechar esto o puede que haya perdido la conciencia a causa del golpe-

_-"Ahora es el momento Ryuko"-_

_-Lo se Senketsu, ataque especial….-_comenzó a correr lentamente y después fue intensificando el paso-FIBRA PERDIDA!-

-Mierda!-

De suerte o de milagro Jakuzure esquivo en el ultimo minuto antes de regresar voluntariamente su uniforme a la normalidad en cuanto vio este acto Ryuko hizo lo mismo.

-Uf, estuvo cerca lo ultimo que quiero es que también destroces este traje y regrese a ser una sin estrellas-

-No te alegres tanto, en comparación con tu antiguo traje ese era más fácil de manejar debido al tamaña así que solo tuviste suerte-hizo miniatura la espada tijera y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de Senketsu y comenzó a tronar sus nudillos.

-Parece que pensaste lo mismo que yo-

-Lo supuse en cuanto regresaste tu uniforme a la normalidad, es hora de arreglar esto a la antigua-

-Sí-

Comenzaron a correr en dirección a la otra se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo-ARREGLEMOS ESTO A GOLPES!-y sucedió el impacto Ryuko golpeo la mejilla izquierda de Nonon y ella golpeo la mejilla derecha de Ryuko se separaron y comenzaron a darse de puñetazos.

-Tu…-los puñetazos interrumpían las oración-no…sabes nada…sobre Satsuki-chan-

-Se..-la golpearon-lo…suficiente…como para…deducir que…es una buena chica!-

-En…cuanto te gane….recuperare mi lugar-

-Sigue….soñando-

A ambas ya les sangraba la nariz, a Jakuzure se le callo el sombrero que traía y el cabello de ambas estaba más que revuelto y ya estaban preparados para dar el golpe final.

-Jajaja, después de este golpe Satsuki-chan será toda mia-

-Sigue soñando que no la escuchaste, yo soy su novia-

-CALLATE!-apretó su puño y comenzó a correr hacia Ryuko-recuerda que la ganadora se lleva a Satsuki-chan, así que si te derroto ese maldito noviazgo se acaba-

-ESO SERA EN TUS SUEÑOS!-ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que Jakuzure-ella y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento, así que yo soy la que ganara-

Se comenzaban a acercar más y más corriendo a gran velocidad, se vieron y gritaron-TE VENCERE Y RECLAMARE MI PREMIO!-

Y en ese momento algo golpeo a ambas en la cabeza y cayeron noqueadas en el suelo.

-No hablen de mi como si fuera un objeto!-

**Ryuko vs Nonon, ganadora: Satsuki.**

**Continuara.**

**Bueno ahora si la explicación de porque esto es oficialmente incesto, como en el capitulo de hoy mencionaron que Soichirou era en realidad Isshin pues me echaron a perder** **la idea de que ambos personajes fueran dos personas totalmente diferente para que así Ryuko y Satsuki no fueran hermanas pero ya vieron lo que paso XD, en fin solo diré que tendrán el mismo padre (explicaciones probablemente en uno 2 caps más si no es que menos) bueno espero que no les moleste el hecho de que esto ya sea incesto :/ créanme que me importan mucho y siempre quiero tenerlos satisfechos, en cuanto al cap de hoy….hubiera preferido que fuera de otra manera pero no podemos negar que a sido épico (mucho IraxMako XD) y más el final (me dieron ganas de llorar T_T) y bueno…uf…esta a sido la despedida de final de cap más larga que he escrito, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Es viernes, inicia el fin de semana y como no tenia nada que hacer XD, este capitulo será un poco corto, como mencione en el cap anterior motivos, razones y circunstancias al final del cap.**

**Capitulo 9: Regresamos a casa, pero…**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez media o una hora completa desde que Ryuko y Nonon fueron noqueadas, terminaron despertándose acostadas en el mismo lugar donde perdieron la conciencia.

-Que paso?-Ryuko se estaba sobando el lugar donde fue golpeada.

-Quien sabe-Jakuzure se estaba poniendo su sombrero y en ese momento ambas se vieron a la cara.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS GANO-se gritaron la una a la otra.

Se dispusieron a salir del agujero y vieron que los demás se encontraba tomando te tranquilamente, excepto Mako que como siempre se veía inquieta.

-AH! RYUKO-CHAN! AL FIN DESPERTASTE!-se lanzo hacia ella y la tiro otra vez al agujero, Nonon se limito a reír y Satsuki….estaba forzándose a ella misma de no ir a darle un golpe a Mako y ya las dos resurgieron del agujero.

-Y bien quien gano-pregunto Jakuzure-fui yo verdad-

-No, la ganadora fue Satsuki-sama-les contestaron los tres hombres de la elite.

-Entonces eso significa-Ryuko y Nonon dijeron eso mientras se veían a los ojos.

-Eso significa que Satsuki-chan elige con quien se quiere quedar-como siempre Mako interrumpió.

Todo se quedo en absoluto silencio, las miradas de todos estaban puestas en la ganadora de la pelea…aunque ella no hubiera estado incluida en la pelea en un principio y las dos perdedoras.

-La tensión en este lugar se a incrementado-dijo Gamagoori-incluso siento que se podría cortar con un cuchillo-y en ese momento Mako saco un cuchillo para mantequilla (quien sabe de donde lo saco) e hizo un ligero corte en la atmosfera.

Satsuki miraba a sus izquierda (Ryuko) y a su derecha (Nonon), la primera vez que las miro Ryuko simplemente bostezo con una cara de despreocupación y Nonon se estaba limpiando su traje, la segunda vez Ryuko se estaba sacando un moco y Nonon se estaba arreglando el cabello, la tercera vez Ryuko estaba haciendo circulitos en la tierra con su pie y Nonon estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorritos, la cuarta vez Ryuko estaba jugando con su mechón rojo y Nonon tenía una hoja de papel que decía "elíjeme".

-La respuesta es más que sencilla-se escuchó un redobles de tambores por parte de Mako y ese sonido de tambores se debía a que estaba golpeando la cabeza de Gamagoori-…..Ryuko-

-QUE!-

-Ja, te lo dij…-pero no termino la frase porque Satsuki se había arrojado a besarla así que Jakuzure se limito a ver dolorosamente esa escena y los demás espectadores también se limitaron a ver la escena con un ligera asombro hasta que ambas chicas se separaron.

-Sabía que me terminarías eligiendo-

-Eso era más que obvio-

-MIERDA!-Jakuzure estaba golpeando el piso mientras unas lágrimas caían de su cara al suelo-….porque…PORQUE!-

-Jaku….-Satsuki negó con la cabeza gesto de que se estaba diciendo a si misma que no la llamara por su nombre-Nonon-

-PORQUE SATSUKI-CHAN!-su cara estaba cubierta en lagrimas-porque la escoges a ella, porque la amas a ella, porque me dejaste de lado por ella, que no vez que yo te amo, siempre lo e hecho desde que éramos niñas, mi objetivo era siempre estar a tu lado tomando tu mano pero cuando fue que nuestras manos se soltaron-

Mientras tanto los espectadores, metiches para decirlo de otro modo.

-Guuuu, Jakuzure-senpai-Mako estaba llorando conmovida sobre Gamagoori.

-Mankanshoku me estas mojando y….PODRIAS BAJARTE YA DE MI CABEZA-

-Esto tiene todos los elementos de una novela de romance y drama-Inumuta estaba anotando todo en su computadora.

-Estas consiente de que tal vez Satsuki-sama borre todo lo que estas anotando, verdad-

-Si estoy muy consciente de ello-

Ya regresando al drama.

-Ve-

-Ryuko?-

-Solo ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, no importa que hagas yo lo aceptare-

Satsuki solo se limitó a sonreír y se puso a caminar hacia Jakuzure.

-Levanta la cara Nonon-

-Satsu…-en ese momento sintió un pequeño peso en sus labios que le quito tanto la palabra como el aliento de la boca, esa presión desapareció en unos segundos y por su parte Ryuko estaba cruzada de brazos mientras se apretaba el brazo derecho.

_-"Ryuko no quiero interponerme pero tu sangre esta hirviendo de rabia"-_

_-Ya lo se, solo no lo menciones-_

_-"Así se comportan los personas cuando tienen celos"-_

_-Puedo escucharte-_

Regresando con Satsuki y Nonon.

-Satsuki-chan-se pasó la yema de los dedos por los labios.

-Nonon, de verdad aprecio nuestra amistad y también aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mi pero debes entender que yo no siento lo mismo por ti-

-P-pero lo de hace un momento-

-No quiero que nuestra amistada se rompa así que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer-le acaricio la cabeza-espero que sigamos siendo las mejores amigas como lo hemos estado siendo todos estos años-

-Satsuki-chan…-la abrazo mientras seguía llorando y su abrazo fue correspondido-esta bien, algo como lo que esta pasando ahora no puede romper nuestra amistad-

-Quieres que pague las terapias para que aceptes lo que esta sucediendo-

-Si eres tan amable…-

Después de eso y después de que Satsuki tomara la computadora de Inumuta y borrara todo lo que había anotado desde que Ryuko y Nonon comenzaron a pelear todos abordaron el camión y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

El orden era el siguiente Gamagoori, Sanageyama e Inumuta estaban en los mismo lugares en los que estaban el día que llegaron al bosque (los dos últimos venían dormidos), Mako y Nonon estaban en los asientos de la izquierda y Ryuko y Satsuki estaban hasta el fondo Ryuko hiba dormida en las piernas de Satsuki.

-Ne,ne Jakuzure-senpai de verdad aceptas la relación de Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan-

-Bueno iré a terapia para aceptar esta realidad-volteo a ver a ambas chicas-además ahora que lo pienso si esto hace feliz a Satsuki-chan supongo que esto es lo mejor-

-Jakuzure-senpai puede que no lo parezca pero tienes buen corazón-

-Jaja-se rio sarcásticamente-por cierto Mankanshoku tu también esta bien con esto-

-Porque no debería estarlo-

-Bueno….yo creí que tu sentías algo por la transferida-

-Por Ryuko-chan-puso cara pensativa-porque debería de sentir algo por ella es mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana, además me siento más a gusto al lado de Gamagoori-senpai-

-Mankanshoku tu estas…-la frase se quedo a medio completar cuando vio la cara de inocencia de Mako-…mejor olvídalo-

Después del regreso a casa Jakuzure tuvo que ir a varias y digo _**varias**_ terapias para aceptar la realidad lo cual sirvió de mucho, por su parte Ryuko y Satsuki mantenían su relación en secreto y los únicos que sabían de ella eran los 4 elite y Mako.

Poco después del regreso a casa Ryuko junto con Mako fueron llevabadas al escondite secreto….o lo que quedaba de el de la organización secreta Nudist Beach donde Mikisugi y Tsumugu le dijeron a Ryuko la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre y al mismo tiempo Satsuki por ordenes de su madre Kiryuin Ragyo de ejecutar el festival deportivo-cultural al cual Ryuko fue llevada rápidamente, ahí Satsuki fue más que apaleada por su madre y como consecuencia Ragyo tomo el control de Junketsu, Ryuko se sintió inútil al no ayudarla puesto que se encontraba peleando contra Harime Nui y entonces hay se hizo una gran revelación.

Ragyo sostenía en sus manos el corazón de Ryuko lo cual dejo más que horripilada a Satsuki, las siguientes palabras que se escucharon resonaron en la cabeza de la pareja como si no hubiera mañana.

-Matoi Ryuko, así que tu eres la hija que creía muerta-

_-E-eso quiere decir que…-_Satsuki había abierto los ojos de la impresión.

_-Satsuki y yo…-_Ryuko vio como su corazón latía como loco.

_-SOMOS HERMANAS!-_ese fue el pensamiento que se incrusto en la mente de ambas.

Después de eso los trajes de Covers secuestraron a varias personas entre ellas Mako a la cual Gamagoori intento salvar sin éxito, el estadio donde se encontraba exploto y la pareja fue separada, Satsuki fue secuestrada por su madre y Senketsu llevo a una inconsciente Ryuko a donde se encontraban Mikisugi y los demás.

Después de eso paso un mes.

**Continuara.**

**Los dejo en el mero drama (soy mala :3 muajajaja) bueno tal vez o desde mi perspectiva el cap fue algo corto y ahora les dire los motivos, razones y circunstancias del porque, simple y sencillamente en el próximo capitulo revelare toda la verdad (la que ustedes vieron en el anime no se aplica a esta historia) así que prepárense para escuchar mi muy bizarra explicación sobre Ryuko y las bio-fibras, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saludo rápido para que puedan disfrutar este cap, es hora de que conozcan la verdad de mi fic :3, sinceramente no tenia planeado hacer que el fic llegara al 10 pero sus reviews me motivaron eso y todo lo que paso últimamente en la serie (nota: tal vez cambie algunos diálogos porque me da hueva revisar como eran en verdad).**

**Capítulo 10: Verdad.**

Desde el festival deportivo-cultural había pasado un mes, los trajes de COVERS tenia esclavizados a varias personas, los uniformes Goku de la elite fueron destruidos por lo tanto se integraron al Nudist Beach, Ryuko había pasado todo ese mes durmiendo y ahora todo el mundo sabía que Senketsu estaba vivo, en cuanto a Satsuki para ellos su paradero era desconocido.

Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto donde estaba descansando Ryuko.

-Porque no despiertas Ryuko-

-Lo sentimos mucho Senketsu-chan-en ese momento Sukuyo había tomado una de las mangas de Senketsu.

-Señora-

-Hasta el día de hoy no pudiamos comunicarnos como era debido, así que no sabíamos como te sentías pero tu aun sigues siendo la única prenda buena de Ryuko-chan, así que entendemos que estés tan preocupada por ella-

-Señora Mankanshoku-prácticamente se lanzo a ella llorando.

-Si fuera 20 años más joven no dudaría en usarte-

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Mikisugi con una de sus extrañas poses y la madre de Mako dirigió su mirada a "ese" lugar.

-Y bien, como se encuentra Ryuko-kun-

-Como puedes ver la situación sigue siendo la misma, yo solo me encargo de curar sus heridas de cuando le sacaron el corazón, ciertamente puedo decir que ella no es humana-

-QUE DIJISTE!-

-Tranquilízate Senketsu-kun el hecho de que hayas traído inconsciente a Ryuko-kun hacia nosotros demuestra lo preocupado que estas-

-Pero que la madre de Ryuko-chan resultara se Kiryuin Ragyo….-

-El profesor nunca me dijo nada, de haberlo sabido hubiera estado más alerta, por cierto Jakuzure-kun recientemente trajo a…-

-MAMA! PAPA!-en ese momento Matarou, Guts y Gamagoori irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Matarou! Así que estabas a salvo-

-Parece que sobrevivió junto con otros niños en las calles de lo que quedaba de Honnouji-

-Eso es increíble Matarou-Sukuyo hizo que Matarou se agachara para seguir viendo…ya saben.

-Se nota que eres un Mankanshoku-

-Si, pero lo siento al final no pude encontrar a nee-chan-

-¿Estabas buscando a Mankanshoku?-

-Si, creí que si me quedaba en Honnouji terminaría encontrando el hilo que se llevó a nee-chan, pero al final no pude-

-NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO DE MANKANSHOKU-apoyo, casi aplasto a Matarou con su mano derecha-Estamos poniendo todos nuestros esfuerzos en encontrar y salvar a tu hermana-

-D-dente, que me rompes la clavícula-

-Mmmm, ya esta rota-interrumpió Barazou-tendrás que compensarnos con diez millones-

-D-DIEZ MILLONES-

-No te creas semejantes idioteces-dijo Sangeyma mientras entraba junto con Inumuta y Jakuzure.

-Oye Inumuta, Iori ya termino esa cosa-pregunto rápidamente Gamagoori.

-Aun no pero me dijo que le faltaba poco-

-Oye uniforme, sigue sin haber cambios en la transferida-

-Sigue durmiendo igual a como lo a hecho todo este mes-

-Ya veo, cuando se despierte y no encuentre a Satsuki-chan se preocupara y probablemente Satsuki-chan también este preocupada por ella-

_-Estas son los resultados de las terapias-_pensaron los tres hombre de la elite mientras recordaron el duro trabajo que tuvieron que hacer antes del festival deportivo-cultural.

.

.

.

_-Satsuki-chan-Jakuzure iba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, ya todos los estudiantes se habían ido-Satsuki-chan ya es hora de que nos marchemos-_

_Sigui buscando hasta llegar al patio que daba a la salida y se encontró a Satsuki tomando la mano de Ryuko mientras se iban de la escuela y en ese momento apretó sus nudillos y parecía lista para ir a separalas hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo por detrás._

_-No puedes interferir Jakuzure-senpai-_

_-MANKANSHOKU, MALDITA SUELTAMEN!-_

_-No puedo de aquí de la escuela hasta la entrada del metro que lleva a los barrios bajos es el único tiempo que tienen Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan para estar juntas ya que su relación es un secreto-_

_-ME VALE!, SOLO SUELTAME!-y en ese momento Gamagoori, Sangeyama e Inumuta se pusieron delante de ella._

_-Gracias por evitar que se fuera Mankanshoku-_

_-No fue nada Gamagoori-senpai, bueno ya me voy-y se fue corriendo._

_-Bien Jakuzure es momento de llevarte a terapias-dijo Sanageyama._

_-Y recuerda que no puedes escaparte de ellas ya que las está pagando Satsuki-sama-dijo Inumuta mientras tachaba otro día en el calendario de terapias de Nonon._

_-PUDRANSE!-_

_Ya en la clínica de las terapias los tres estaban sentados en la sala de esperar y estaban ligeramente golpeados y como todos los días a esa hora se limitaban a escuchar el desastre detrás de la puerta, los gritos del pobre terapeuta, cosas rompiese y la voz de Jakuzure maldiciendo a Ryuko, todo ese alboroto se detenía unos 10 minutos antes del final de la cita y Jakuzure siempre salía como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Muchas gracias, por todo lo que esta haciendo-dijo Gamagoori._

_-P-por cuanto tiempo tendré que soportar a esa chica-_

_Inumuta estaba revisando el calendario en su computadora-….según el calendario le quedan 2 semanas más, por favor resista-_

.

.

.

_-Al final esos esfuerzos valieron la pena-_seguramente los tres sentían ganas de llorar.

-Pero el hecho de que ambas sean hermanas…espero no las afecte mucho, no creen lo mismo uniforme y monos llorones-

-Ciertamente esto afectara a ambas de una fuerte manera-Senketsu ya había dejado de llorar por los palabras de Sukuyo.

Nonon dio un suspiro-espero que este bien…Satsuki-chan…-

Mientras tanto en ese preciso momento en lo que parecía ser el sótano de la casa de la familia Kiryuin , colgada en una celda, totalmente desnuda, estaba Kiryuin Satsuki, se escuchaban pisadas de tacones que se iban acercando lentamente a la celda la puerta de esta fue lentamente abierta y esa persona entro.

-Dime, como te sientes hoy Satsuki-como todos los días desde hace un mes no contesto-que mala eres, no te he dicho que es de mala educación no contestarle a tu madre-sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica.

-Hm, de nada me serviría responderte-

-En eso tienes razón-le dio una nalgada-verte en este estado me hace pensar en lo afortunada que es tu hermana, un mes entero y sigo sin saber su paradero-

-Hermana….Ryuko y yo somos hermanas-

-En cierto punto-

-Que quieres decir con eso, Ragyo-

-Es cierto en todo este mes no te conté nada sobre eso verdad-

-A que quieres llegar-

-Bueno puesto que no saldrás de aquí en un buen tiempo creo que no te sentara mal saber toda la verdad-

-Cual verdad? La verdad de que me usaste a mi y a Ryuko en experimentos cuando éramos bebes o la verdad de que fuiste tu la que ordeno matar a mi padre-

-Acertaste a medias, ciertamente experimente contigo pero yo nunca toque a Matoi Ryuko, es más esa chica no es la bebe que murió en ese entonces-

-Que significa eso Ragyo!-

-Conocía muy bien a Soichirou, sabia que si esa bebe seguía viva el no dudaría en tomarla y alejarla muy lejos de mi es por eso que yo misma verifique que estuviera muerta-

-Entonces si Ryuko no es aquella bebe, porque dices que es mi hermana-

-Bueno tiene el mismo padre pero no la misma madre-eso hizo que Satsuki abriera sus ojos con gran sorpresa-veras antes de que comprometieran a Soichirou conmigo el tenia a alguien con quien quería casarse, podría decirse que eran el uno para el otro inclusive a ambos les gustaba la ciencia y le dijo sobre las bio-fibras poco después de que se caso conmigo, Soichirou sabia de los experimento con las bio-fibras a los que serias sometida así que junto con esa chica decidieron crear algo para que pudiera combatir a las bio-fibras, un traje del cual nunca te arias esclavo incluso robo varias bio-fibras para hacer esos experimentos en secreto, el nombre de esa mujer era Kinagase Kinue-

_-Kinagase….estará relacionada con ese tal Kinagase Tsumugu que llevo a Ryuko al festival deportivo-cultural-_

-Los experimentos que hicimos contigo no sirvieron puesto que un año era demasiado tarde, después lo hicimos con la otra bebe recién nacida pero su cuerpo no lo resistió así que en secreto Soichirou se vio con Kinue esa misma noche para decirle que tenían que completar el traje lo más antes posible y bueno esa noche una cosa llevo a la otra y seis meses después mientras hacían sus experimentos con la bio-fibra de la nada la pobre de Kinue se comenzó a sentir muy mal, Soichirou no sabia que pasaba solo sabia que se había puesto a gritar de la nada, claro lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que ella estaba embarazada-

-Como pudieron haber pasados seis meses y ella no lo haya notado-estaba ignorando las manos de Ragyo que no paraban de recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Creme te sorprendería saber el montón de casos similares que hay, en fin la niña que nació aquel día era Matoi Ryuko-

-Entonces si ella no es tu hija porque esta fusionada con la bio-fib…-Ragyo le había agarrado las mejillas.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir, era obvio por el hecho de haber nacido prematuramente y mas con tan solo seis meses cabía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, no podían ir al hospital porque ahí todos conocían a Soichirou y para un padre que ya había perdido un hijo el solo pensar en eso de nuevo lo hizo estremecerse así que lo odiara o no el tubo que usar las bio-fibras para salvar la vida de su pequeña hija, fusionándola con ellas definitivamente sobreviviría y al final todo fue un éxito, tanto la madre como la hija estaban bien y así pasaron los años y ordene matar a Soichirou poco después de que te mostrara a Junketsu pero logro engañarme totalmente y cambio su apariencia y se transformo en el profesor Matoi Isshin y obviamente tanto Soichirou como Kinue decidieron cambiarle el apellido a Ryuko de Kinagase a Matoi, lo siguiente que Soichirou o debería decir Isshin hizo fue fundar el Nudist Beach para seguir con los experimentos y en uno de esos experimento lamentablemente la pobre de Kinue falleció al pensar que podía hacerse amiga de la ropa que portaba, ahora que menciono eso la chica Matoi y su kamui son buenos amigos podría decirse que la voluntad de la madre paso a la hija, un tiempo después de ese trágico accidente Isshin metió a Ryuko al internado donde se la paso el resto de su vida hasta que fue a ver a su padre y se lo encontró medio muerto gracias a Nui-volteo a ver a Satsuki que se encontraba totalmente callada-y esa es toda la verdad-

-Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte 1) si eso es verdad porque Ryuko no recuerda nada sobre su madre-

-Ups, creo que omití ese detalle, ciertamente Kinue amaba a Ryuko pero aunque quisiera no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella o andarla paseando de aquí para allá ya que la existencia de Ryuko en cierto modo era un secreto ya que nunca se le había visto con un novio o nunca se le noto el embarazo, el motivo por el cual casi no la crio fue que tanto sus encuentros con Soichirou, los experimentos que realizaban, hasta la existencia de Ryuko eran un extremo secreto para la persona con la que pasaba todo el tiempo desde que sus padres habían fallecido, su hermano Kinagase Tsumugu, parece que planeaban decirle sobre Ryuko después de que lo integraron al Nudist Beach pero ella falleció e Isshin no se sintió con fuerzas de decirle algo que su hermana planeaba decirle-

-Entonces segunda pregunto-sus fleco tapaba sus ojos-si tu sabias todo eso…PORQUE DIJISTE QUE RYUKO ERA TU HIJA-sus ojos la miraban con furia asesina.

En ese momento le dio una bofetada-NO ME HABLES ASÍ-volvió a tomarla de las mejillas-Niña tan solo piénsalo, si sabía todo lo que te acabo de decir lo cual Soichirou creyó que era un total secreto, crees que no sabía sobre la relación que tienes con Matoi-probablemente Satsuki iba a empezar a maldecirla pero no pudo ya que Ragyo comenzó a ejercer más fuerza en sus mejillas para evitar que hablara-en ese momento en el estadio hace un mes, sabia que aunque estuvieras sin tu kamui tu lucharías para que no te llevara conmigo así que se me ocurrió decir eso para atraparte con tu guardia baja y como puedes ver funciono-la soltó-en fin creo que lo que les paso a Kinue y a Soichirou se lo tenían muy bien merecido mira que andar de infiel y andar teniendo otra hija-

-Para mi no tiene nada de malo mi padre solo seguía los sentimientos que tenia hacia Kinue-san y de no haberlo hecho Ryuko no estaría en este mundo-

-Y si no lo hubieran comprometido conmigo entonces tu tampoco estarías en este mundo-comenzó a salir de la celda-Matoi Ryuko y yo tenemos el mismo cuerpo, ambas somos indestructible, seguramente ella terminara viniendo hacia mi, no puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando veas que la persona que más odias y tu amada trabajan juntas para aniquilar la humanidad-

Se fue, Satsuki espero a que todo regresara al silencio que había antes de que Ragyo llegara.

-Hasta crees que Ryuko haría semejante estupidez como venir hacia ti-comenzó golpear su pie derecho contra el piso de modo que la uña de su dedo gordo se llevara todo el impacto-de alguna forma me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad, ahora estoy más tranquila al saber que Ryuko no tiene tu maldita sangre recorriendo sus venas como la tengo yo-su uña se rompió y debajo de esta estaba el mismo material negro del que estaba hecho su espada-pero hay algo con lo que no contaste, MIENTRAS SIGA VIVA YO KIRYUIN SATSUKI TENDRE UNA MANERA DE GANAR, _espérame Ryuko te contare toda la verdad en cuanto salga de aquí-_

Mientras tanto Ragyo iba caminado por una especie de puente metálico y se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Harime Nui.

-Satsuki-chan esta igual que siempre no es así-

-Si-

-No crees que fuiste un poco descuidada al haberle dicho toda la verdad-

-Para que preocuparme si ella no saldrá de ahí, esta totalmente indefensa, por otro lado como va eso-

-Va de maravilla, estos chicos del club de costura si que saben como hacer su trabajo, están tan divertido hacer este nuevo kamui para Satsuki-chan, se la comerá lenta y dolorosamente, jajaja-

-Por lo visto no tarda en estar listo, Shinrakoketsu, el kamui definitivo-

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los Nudist Beach, en lo que parecía ser un lugar de lanzamiento, Mikisugi estaba montando en lo que le dejo claro a todos que se llamaba DTR.

-Bien están todos preparados, ya hemos salvado a todas las personas que no fueron controlados por los trajes de COVERS, así que hoy es el día en que nos enfrentaremos a todos-

-Entendido!-contestaron todos.

-Toma esto Sangeyama-Gamagoori le dio el pedazo de la espada de Satsuki que el tenia el otro lo tenia Jakuzure-tu eres el más adecuado para manejar este tipo de armas-

-Ok-

Y ese momento Iori llego con un carrito que tenia un objeto extraño en forma de cilindro sobre el.

-OH! Ya esta listo-dijo Gamagoori mientras tomaba el objeto-Inumuta porque no me lo dijiste-

-Te lo iba a decir pero nos citaron aquí-

-Mas les vale estar atentos-dijo Tsumugu mientras abría la compuerta.

En el exterior estaban los trajes de COVERS que tenían personas dentro de ellas, en ese momento Mikisugi, Tsumugu, Sanageyama, Jakuzure y Gamagoori se pusieron frente a ellos en el orden mencionados.

-Los cinco más fuertes están listos para derrotarlos a todos!-

-Oye mono tranquilízate-

-Jakuzure lo que Sanageyama dice es verdad-

-Bueno demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

- guts guts guts-se escuchaban los ladridos de Guts mientras rodeaba a un traje en especifico.

-El perro de Mankanshoku, tal vez-Gamagoori corrió hacia el traje y lo golpeo con el artefacto el cual comenzó a succionar-TIENE QUE FUNCIONAR!-se escucho un pop seguido de un grito.

-GUAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTOY GIRANDO!-

-MANKANSHOKU-

-Salió!-dijeron Inumuta e Iori que observaban todo desde el cuartel.

-A los COVERS Hilados se les suministra energía desde la bio-fibra original atreves de su hilo de unión-dijo Iori.

-Así que si se corta se detiene su actividad-ese era Inumuta.

-Pero los COVERS humanoides son autónomos porque su fuente de energía es un humano-ese era Iori.

-Así que si salvamos a los humanos succionados los COVERS perderán su actividad-este era Inumuta.

-SI AL REDUCIR EL NUMERO DE ENEMIGOS Y RESCATANDO A LOS ALIADOS, ES UN ARMA QUE COMBINA ATAQUE Y DEFENSA…-

-EL SUCCIONADOR-Gamagoori interrumpió a Inumuta e Iori.

-NO SE LLAMA ASÍ!-le replicaron los dos.

-OH! Me salve-

-Nee-chan así que estabas bien-

-Mako creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver-

-Papa, Matarou! Como pueden ver estoy en perfecto estado-

-M-mankanshoku t-te encuentras bien-

-Si, gracias por salvarme-

-E-en todo caso ponte esto-le extendió un uniforme del Nudist Beach.

-Oye Gamagoori deja de coquetear-

-Si, ya ponte a usar ese succionador y salva a los demás-

-YO NO ESTOY COQUETEANDO!-se puso rojo y sintió algo sobre su cabeza.

-Oficialmente Mankanshoku Mako a renacido-estaba haciendo su pose mientras una luz la iluminaba-y me e vuelto un exhibicionista-y en ese momento Gamagoori se desmayo con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz ya que accidentalmente vio "esa" parte de Mako-eh? Gamagoori-senpai-

Por su parte Jakuzure y Sanageyama se imaginaron un hámster comiendo una banana (si saben que significa no se hagan) ante tan divertida escena, mientras que el padre de Mako…

-Haber visto la intimidad de mi hija…eso te costara un billón entendiste, UN BILLON-

En esos momentos varios COVERS humanoides tomaron la forma de un arpa y empezaron a tocar una melodía horrible que hizo que todos se taparon los oídos.

-Estos tipos están totalmente desafinados, les daré una lección más tarde-

-Que se callen mis oídos son muy sensible-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ryuko, Sukuyo, Barazou y Matarou se estaban tapando los oídos y en ese momento Ryuko despertó y el lugar exploto.

-Ya cállense idiotas-traía sus zapatillas de deportes y estaba envuelta en una manta, levanto su espada-tijera e hizo explotar a todos.

-L-los hizo explotar-Inumuta estaba impactado-y además libero a los humanos-

Y todos se limitaron a ver el succionador del inconsciente Gamagoori como si fuera basura, entonces Senketsu se puso detrás de Ryuko.

-Ryuko ya te encuentras mejor-su voz estaba llena de emoción.

-Aléjate de mi-

-EH!? Q-que estas diciendo-

-No pienso vestirte nuca más-la mirada que le dirigía parecía estar llena de odio.

-P-pero nosotros somos un equipo se supone que tu me vistes y trabajamos en equipo-

-Exacto eso hacen lo humanos, pero yo no soy un humano…..SOY UN MONSTRUO HECHO DE BIO-FIBRAS!-

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa Kiryuin, Satsuki se encontraba huyendo, estaba envuelta con una manta.

_-Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Ryuko y los demás, probablemente no vayan a notar que desaparecí hasta mañana por la mañana-_

Se comenzó a escuchar algo que se arrastraba por el piso y que se estaba acercando lentamente a ella.

-Quien anda ahí-no respondieron, estaba oscuro así que no podía ver muy bien pero logro notar el brillo de la mitad azul de la espada tijera lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel-Harime Nui-

-"Te equivocas, no soy Harime Nui"-

_-No conozco esa voz, _responde quien eres y porque traes el arma de Harime Nui-

-"Que estás diciendo Satsuki, nos conocimos cuanto tan solo tenias cinco, aunque de verdad lamento haberte abandonado aquella vez"-

-T-tu eres-

La figura salió de la oscuridad y se trataba de Junketsu que con una de sus mangas traía la espada tijera de Nui.

-"Me alegra que al fin podamos comunícanos, Satsuki"-

-J-junketsu!-era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad quedaba congelada del impacto-p-pero como, no estabas con mi madre-

-"No me gusta estar con esa persona"-le extendió la espada tijera-"me siento más cómodo cuando tu me usas, así que pelemos juntos de nuevo"-Satsuki tomo la tijera la examino y después vio a Junketsu.

-Y porque todo este tiempo no me había dicho nada-el uniforme se puso rojo y se tapo lo que se podría decir que era su cara con sus mangas.

-"Es que soy muy tímido"-

**Continuara.**

**Me quedo largo ya lo se, pero este es el 10 lo ameritaba, bien ya tiene mi verdad y ya saben porque Tsumugu no sabia nada de Ryuko y al fin Junketsu se armo de agallas para hablar, ahora tendrán que esperar para ver el desenlace, bien espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada solo puedo decir que este capitulo será ridículamente corto y como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre motivos, razones y circunstancias al final de cap.**

**Capitulo 11: Corre hacia ella.**

Ragyo se encontraba caminando hacia su oficina acompañada de Nui que quería la espada tijera para hacer cortes más precisos al Shinrakoketsu, abrió y la puerta y encontró el marco donde había encerrado a Junketsu roto, la espada tijera de Nui había desaparecido y la ventana estaba rota.

-Ara, ara, lo vez Ragyo-sama es por eso que te dije que me dejaras descoser ese kamui-y mientras decía eso Ragyo se fue corriendo hacia la celda donde había encerrado a Satsuki y lo que encontró al llegar fue las esposas cortadas y la celda abierta.

-Nada mal Satsuki-se acerco a las esposas y vio como tenían manchas de sangre y también había encontrado una uña rota-parece que debí haber inspeccionado mejor tu cuerpo-

-Y ahora que haremos Ragyo-sama, incluso se llevaron mi arma-la manera en que lo dijo hizo que pareciera que no le importara lo que sucedía-bueno afortunadamente aun no hemos completado el Shinrakoketsu, así que si usted gusta Rei-chan y yo podemos ir por Satsuki-chan-

-No déjalo así, aunque su kamui haya regresado con ella aun lo alcanzan la fusión perfecta como lo hicieron Matoi Ryuko y su kamui Senketsu, así que Nui puedes adaptar a Shinrakoketsu a mi medidas-

-Jajajaja, que estas diciendo Ragyo-sama, Satsuki-chan y tu prácticamente tienen las mismas medidas-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-aunque tendré que modificar un poco el pecho-

-Y cuanto tiempo te tomara tener el kamui listo-

-No mucho-

-Lo dejo en tus manos Nui, cuando este listo lo usare para darle una buena lección a mi hija-

Mientras tanto en ese momento a varias kilómetros de distancia Satsuki se encontraba corriendo y Junketsu estaba saltando.

-"Satsuki que le paso a la uña de tu dedo"-pregunto al ver que su dedo estaba sangrando y no tenia uña.

-Larga historia tu…be….-se apoyo en una roca.

-"SATSUKI"-se acerco rápidamente a ella-"te encuentras bien"-

-Si…..-parecía que respiraba con un poco de dificultad-es solo que moverme tanto después de estar colgada todo un mes…..-dejo la frase a medio completar mientras intentaba pararse torpemente.

-"O-oye"-Junketsu se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el paso-"deberías descansar un poco y recuperar tu aliento o tendrás que afrontar grandes consecuencias en el futuro"-

-P-pero, Ryuko!-

-"Ella no ira a ningún lado, como crees que se sentirá si te ve llegar con ella medio muerta"-Satsuki bajo la mirada no quería imaginar eso-"así que siéntate y descansa un rato"-y lo hizo se recargo en uno de los escombros de que había por ahí mientras recuperaba su aliento.

-Eres muy atento conmigo, no como cuando estabas mudo-

-"Jejeje, es que no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar es por eso que succionaba rápidamente tu sangre cuando me tenías mucho tiempo, quería hablarte pero me ponía tan nervioso que me ponía a succionar tu sangre de los nervios"-

-Ya veo-suspiro un poco y después vio la espada tijera que tenía en su mano_-esto fue creado por mi….no nuestro padre y ahora ambos pedazos están en las manos de sus dos hijas-_

-"Oye y ahora que sabes la verdad…bueno como ira tu relación con Matoi Ryuko si ambas son hermanas"-

-Lo somos en cierto en cierto punto-Junketsu la vio con notoria impresión-Ragyo me lo dijo yo, nací de su matrimonio arreglado con mi padre pero originalmente el quería casarse con una mujer llamada Kinagase Kinue-san así que Ryuko nació de la relación de esos dos, ambas tenemos un poco de ADN del mismo hombre pero la sangre de mujeres distintas así que en mi opinión si no tenemos la misma sangre nuestra relación no se puede considerar mala-

-"Ese es un interesante punto de vista"-

-Por cierto Junketsu-

-"Que sucede"-

-Porque me abandonaste el día del festival, si realmente te sientes cómodo conmigo porque no te liberaste de Ragyo hasta obtuviste la fusión completa con ella-

-"Bueno como tu lo dijiste tu y ella tienen la misma sangre por eso pudo usarme y lo sucedió cuando me utilizo no fue la fusión completa"-

-Entonces que fue-

-"El efecto que hubo fueron sus bio-fibras reaccionando con las mías por eso cambie de apariencia así que ella creyó que eso era la fusión completa, fue una sensación horrible, intente librarme de ella pero no podía, debe admitir que corrí suerte cuando estábamos en tu casa Harime Nui sugirió deshacerme pero afortunadamente Ragyo no le hizo caso"-

-Ya veo tu también te la pásate mal, sabes creí que no podía oírte porque mi cuerpo no es muy compatible con las bio-fibras que digamos, pero parece ser que me equivoque-

-"Exacto tu y yo somos perfectamente compatibles igual que Ryuko y Senketsu, solo que los problemas los cause yo por mi timidez"-

-Pero esas ya son cosas del pasado-se levanto de donde estaba.

-"Ya te encuentras mejor Satsuki"-

-Más o menos-se tapo la cabeza y parte de la cara con la manta que traía.

-"Que haces?"-

-Podría decirse que mis sexto sentido me esta diciendo que Ryuko no se tomo lo de estas fusionada con las bio-fibras muy bien-

-"Porque lo dices?"-

-Mira-señalo con la tijera lo que parecía una explosión-tal vez Ryuko no se vaya a encontrar en condiciones de escucharme, así que se me ocurrió una idea para que descargue un poco de su enojo y le pueda contar la verdad al mismo tiempo, siendo tu mi kamui tal vez puedas deducir que estoy planeando-

-"Bueno te tapaste la cara, tienes la otra mitad de la espada tijera, ¿te harás pasar por Harime Nui?"-

-Eso es lo que quiero que piense Ryuko y así hacer que ambas peleemos un rato-

-"Ya veo, entonces cuando se encuentre más calmada puesto que ella odia a esa mujercita le contaras toda la verdad"-

-Si, pero quiero que entiendas que probablemente esta será una batalla en que los kamui no podrán interferir-

-"Ya me estaba haciendo la idea"-

-A la carga, Junketsu-

-"Lo que tu ordenes Satsuki"-

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia el lugar de las explosiones y mientras se iban acercando escucharon la voz de Ryuko, -SOY UN MONSTRUO HECHO DE BIO-FIBRAS!-, eso hizo que Satsuki apretara la tijera que tenía en la mano, Ryuko no era un monstruo es solo que fusionarla con las bio-fibras fue la única forma que había de que sobreviviera después de su prematuro nacimiento y si no se hubiera hecho eso ella jamás la hubiera conocido y jamás se hubiera enamorado, definitivamente Satsuki haría recapacitar a Ryuko.

**Bueno los motivos, razones y circunstancias de lo corte de este cap. Es que fue uno de esos capítulos de transición (aparte de que quería desarrollar un poco la relación de Satsuki y Junketsu) porque en el cap. que sigue será Ryuko vs Satsuki round 3! bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todo el mundo! Cap. Nuevo, ya nos los distraigo y los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 12: Ryuko vs Satsuki, ROUND 3!**

La tensión se formó en el ambiente ante la declaración que le hizo Ryuko a Senketsu y en ese momento las luces se apagaron y ya saben quién apareció con su pose mientras la iluminaban.

-Tú no eres así Ryuko-chan, Senketsu-chan además de ser tu prenda favorita es tu amigo no puedes decirle que no lo volverás a usar jamás-le agarro la manta y se subió a ella-No eras la Ryuko-chan de siempre, no le eres, no lo eres-

-Correcto ya no soy la misma-

-Eh?-se bajó de ella.

-Todo a sido una mentira, yo no soy humana soy un monstruo, IGUAL QUE TU!-señalo a Senketsu con su espada con total ira en sus ojos-EL SOLO VERTE ME HACE VER LA ESTUPIDA QUE E SIDO, NO TE VOLVERE A USAR JAMAS-

-Ryuko-kun calma…-Mikisugi se cayo al ver como tenia la espada tijera frente a el.

-Y tu lo sabias todo, seguramente todo este tiempo te estabas burlando de la chica monstruo, todos ustedes pueden usar y quitarse un uniforme Goku pero…YO ESTARE UNIDA CON LAS BIO-FIBRAS HASTA QUE ME MUERA!-movió su espada en el aire y corto dos edificios que debían de encontrarse a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia.

-Que poder más increíble-si Gamagoori ya había recuperado la conciencia.

-Si, pero esta rebosando de ira-

-Ya me canse de todo, me voy a Honnouji para matar a Ragyo y Nui y si alguno de ustedes intenta interferir…..NO DUDARE EN MATARLO!-

-"Ryuko…."-

-Ryuko-chan…-

Se iba a empezar a ir hasta que escucho una espada clavándose detrás de ella, se comenzó a girar lentamente y vio con rabia la figura delante de ella, estaba cubierta con una manta pero el arma que traía delataba quien era.

-HARIME NUI!-

-Pero que esta haciendo ella aquí!?-dijo Gamagoori.

-Esto es malo con ella aquí y con la transferida en ese estado quien sabe lo que pueda pasar-

-Pero es extraño-

-A que te refieres con eso-le preguntaron Gamagoori y Jakuzure

-Me refiero a que el aura que desprende no es la de Harime Nui es la de…..-

En ese momento Satsuki saco la tijera de donde la había clavado y comenzó a rallar uno de los escombros haciendo que emitiera un chirrido_-Más les vale entender mi mensaje-_en ese momento sus ojos emitieron una especie de brillo y al mismo tiempo lo mismo paso con las ojos de Gamagoori, Sanageyama, Jakuzure e Inumuta.

-Entendieron eso ustedes dos-dijo Nonon con voz burlona.

-Seria una ofensa no haberlo hecho Jakuzure-

-Que me dices de ti Inumuta-dijo Sanageyama atreves del comunicador de Inumuta.

-Hm, la respuesta es más que obvia, apresúrense y regresen al cuartel-

-Muy bien-contestaron los tres.

-TODOS USTEDES, ES HORA DE REGRESAR AL CUARTEL-grito Jakuzure haciendo que todos la vieran con intriga.

-Pero que dices Jakuzure-senpai-

-MANKANSHOKU-se puso rápidamente delante de ella.

-GUAAAA!-

-No es momento de hacer preguntas solo haz lo que decimos-en ese momento vio como Mako que traía a Guts en la cabeza se subió a su hombro.

-No entiendo muy bien, pero si esta relacionado con hacer que Ryuko-chan vuelva a ser la de siempre no pondré ninguna queja-

En ese momento todo el lugar quedo despejado, bueno casi Senketsu se había quedado.

-"Piensan abandonar a Ryuko mientras Harime Nui esta aquí…..y de que me sirve hablar todos ven que me muevo pero no me entienden"-y en ese momento algo paso frente a el rápidamente y se encontraba camino a la guarida y cuando vio quien lo había tomado comenzó a sudar frio-"t-tu"-

-"Sh, no hagas ruido la identidad de Satsuki no puede ser revelada"-

Pero por lo visto Senketsu solo se acordó de lo que sucedió en la tienda de acampar-"ALGUIEN SALVEME DE ESTE TIPO!"-

Y ahora si con el lugar totalmente evacuado.

-Planeaba ir a Honnouji para ahí matarte a ti y a Ragyo, pero me ahorraste el trabajo al venir aquí-vio como se ponía en posición de ataque-así que no piensas hablar, ja, mejor a aun…-se lanzo hacia ella y ambas tijeras chocaron -ASÍ NO TENDRE QUE ESCUCHAR ESA MALDITA VOZ QUE HACE QUE ME QUIERA VOLVER LOCA!-

_-Que fuerza…este es el poder de tu ira Ryuko-_se escucho como las tijeras se separaron_-definitivamente hacer que te desquites conmigo fue la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir-_ahora fue Satsuki la que se lanzo a atacar a Ryuko pero la esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago_-GUuuu-_

-Que te sucede, no pareces la misma de siempre-estuvo apunto de partirla en dos pero el ataque fue bloqueado a tiempo y en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar el metal de las espadas chocar, mientras tanto la pela se veía en el cuartel.

-Muy bien ahora podían explicarme porque decidieron dejar a Ryuko-kun peleando con Harime Nui-Mikisugi estaba haciendo como siempre poses raras.

-Eso es sencillo la persona que está peleando con la transferida es Satsuki-chan-

-QUE! Esa es Kiryuin Satsuki-dijo Tsumugu-pero como es que lo saben-

-Fue cuando raspo el escombro con la espada tijera el chirrido nos lo dijo-

-Que pudieron entender eso, es increíble Inumuta-senpai-

-MAKO!-y la familia Mankanshoku entro con un intento de uniformes de Nudist Beach.

-MAMA! PAPA! MATAROU!-y en ese momento se formo la típica escena del abrazo familiar ridículo.

-AH! Ahora que recuerdo-y en ese momento Barazou se acerco a Gamagoori-que no se te olvide que nos debes un billón por haber visto la intimidad de Mako-

-QUE EL HIZO QUE!-gritaron Matarou y Sukuyo-QUE SEAN TRES BILLONES-

- guts guts guts guts-

-Oh! Guts dice que sean cuatro Gamagoori-senpai-y el mencionado solo se puso rojo y deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Sinceramente me sorprende que hayan entendido un chirrido como ese-dijo Mikisugi mientras Gamagoori y el clan Mankanshoku seguían con la graciosa escenita.

-Bueno después de todo Satsuki-chan nos entrenó para eso-

Mientras tanto Senketsu se andaba escondiendo de Junketsu.

-"Oye si me tienes miedo por lo de la excursión déjame explica…"-

-"ALEJATE!"-

-"Sobre lo de aquella vez me disculpo por mi comportamiento es que era muy tímido como para hablar"-

-"Oh? Entonces no eres de ese lado"-

-"No"-

-"Ya veo, bien ahora dejando eso de lado me preocupa Ryuko"-

-"Y tu crees que a mi no me preocupa Satsuki"-

-Senketsu-chan estas preocupado por Ryuko-chan y Junketsu-chan también esta preocupado por Satsuki-chan no es así-Mako había sorprendido a los dos kamui.

-"Puedes entendernos"-dijeron sorprendidos y después se alegraron y saltaron a abrazarla-"al fin otra persona que entiende lo que decimos"-

-Mako-kun puedes entender lo que dicen los kamui-

-ENSERIO!-todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-La verdad es que no, no les entiendo nada-

-"Era de suponerse"-ambos kamui cayeron al piso decepcionados y el sonido de una explosión los regreso a todos a ver la batalla, tanto Ryuko como Satsuki se encontraban jadeando del cansancio.

-Que te sucede Harime Nui, tu no te cansas tan fácilmente-en ese momento Satsuki se lanzo a atacar a Ryuko, la cual detuvo el ataque con su tijera-incluso me atacas sin decir una sola palabra-las dos chicas se apartaron-bueno pero si tienes algo que decirme….PUEDES DECIRMELO EN EL INFIERNO!-corrió con gran velocidad con todas las intenciones de apuñalar a la persona delante de ella.

_-Esto es malo, tengo que esquivar…-_pero en ese momento sus piernas le fallaron y no podía moverse_-sabia que no debía moverme tanto, aun no estoy la suficientemente descansada-_

-Que te sucede? No te puedes mover pues mejor para mi-uso su manta para sujetar uno de sus pies-ESTE ES TU FIN-

_-RYUKO!-_algunos recuerdos cruzaron su mente.

.

.

.

_Ya no debía faltar mucho para llegar a la escuela y Ryuko comenzó a abrir los ojos._

_-Ya te despertaste-_

_-Eres tu Satsuki-se sentó en su asiento-ya llegamos a la escuela-_

_-Ya casi, debo admitir que fue una excursión muy curiosa-_

_-Y que lo digas, pero estas consiente de que nuestra relación debe ser un secreto no es así-_

_-Claro que estoy consiente de ello, pero eso no cambiara nada-_

_Era la hora del almuerzo y Ryuko se encontraba frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil y después de darle tantas vueltas se decidió a entrar._

_-S-satsuki vine de visi….ta-lo que se encontró fue a Satsuki dormida en el escritorio-parece que trabajo mucho-se acerco a ella y le quito el cabello de la cara y después de eso vio para todos lados y se acerco a su mejilla en la cual deposito un beso-descansa-y se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, mientras tanto la chica sobre el escritorio abrió uno de sus ojos para ver que ya no había nadie, sonrio y ahora si se quedo dormida de verdad._

_Y ahora se repetían los eventos del capitulo 1donde Satsuki estaba de acosadora pero esta vez no veía a Ryuko en el baño atreves de una cámara sino que ahora lo hacia a vivo y a todo color._

_-SATSUKI!-su puso roja al notarla._

_-…..lo siento?-_

_Ya con Ryuko fuera del baño y aprovechando que no había nadie en las pasillos._

_-Satsuki si te he dicho que hay un pequeño paso que te puede llevar del cariño al acoso-_

_-De hecho es la primera vez que me lo dices, es solo que es la primera vez que estoy en una relación-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-y no se muy bien que hacer-_

_-También es la primera vez que estoy en una relación-suspiro-un abrazo y un beso para olvidar esto-_

_-Claro-_

.

.

.

_-No puede permitir que todo termine así!-_se movió rápidamente y la tijera solo le hizo un corte en el costado afortunadamente nada grave-_GUA!_-de verdad estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en no gritar, uso su tijera para cortar la parte de la manta de Ryuko que la tenia atrapada y se apartó rápidamente y soltó su arma para poder tapar su herida para no sufrir una considerable pérdida de sangre.

-Oye si no sujetas esa tijera no podremos pelear-vio como había dejado de sujetar su herida e hizo un puño con su mano ensangrentada-así que quieres tener ese tipo de pelea-clavo su tijera en el suelo y comenzó a tronar sus nudillos y se fue corriendo hacia ella-ME PARECE BIEN!-y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

_-Mierda!-_Satsuki sujeto la manta que casi se le caía de la cara_-perdóname Ryuko-_y le regreso el golpe.

Y así se llevaron un rato dándose tanto golpes como patadas y por supuesto Satsuki cuidaba que su identidad no fuera revelada y ahora ambas se encontraban una frente a la otra mientras jadeaban y ambas estaban sangrando por la nariz y parte de la boca.

-HARIME NUI!-se fue corriendo hacia ella con la intención de darle un cabezazo.

_-RYUKO!-_ella también fue corriendo hacia ella con las misma intensiones.

Y en ese momento ambas chicas chocaron sus cabezas y sus frentes comenzaron a sangrar, la mirada de Ryuko reflejaba un total impacto ya que la parte de la manta que cubría la cara de Satsuki se había caído.

-Sa-sa…tsuki?-

-S-si-hablaba con un poco de dificultada, aun no se separaban del cabezazo-y dime ya estas más calmada-

-Tu? P-pero porque?-

Satsuki solo le puso la mano que había usado para tapar su herida en la mejilla de Ryuko manchándola un poco con su sangre-tu no eres una humana-Ryuko apretó sus diente-y tampoco eres un monstruo-

-Que?-poco a poco comenzaron a separar sus cabezas.

-Tu eres Matoi Ryuko la persona que amo y no importa lo que digan eso nunca cambiara, así que no olvides quien eres en verdad y no pierdas tu camino, el camino que te llevo hacia mí-

-Satsuki…-unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Cierto hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, Ragyo no es...-su vista se comenzó a nublar-tu ma…dre-y en ese momento se desmayó.

-SATSU….ki-y en ese momento Ryuko también se desmayo

Al ver eso tanto Senketsu como Junketsu salieron del cuartel salieron del cuartel para ir con sus respectivas dueñas, seguidos por Jakuzure, Gamagoori, Sanageyama, Mako y Mikisugi, llevaron a ambas chicas a los cuarteles para tratarlas y las dejaron en la misma cama para que descansaran y recobraran sus fuerzas, todos esperaban a que despertaran después de haber oído lo ultimo que dijo Satsuki antes de desmayarse, definitivamente todos querrían una explicación.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno hice lo que pude en esta pelea, el cap de hoy fue un total WOW, ya que Ragyo sea sincera y que nos digas cuantas hermanas de sangre o de espíritu tiene Ryuko (enserio lo de Nui si que sorprendió) y el final estuvo O_O los papeles de Ryuko y Satsuki se invirtieron, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holi e aquí el tan esperado capitulo 13, disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 13: Contando la verdad.**

Ryuko se despertó, todo estaba oscuro pero podía apreciar las siluetas de todas las personas que había en la habitación que parecían estar dormidas, no le sorprendió ni siquiera sabía que hora era.

_-Yo…estaba peleando con Satsuki-_pensó al recordar la pelea que había tenido y se llevo la mano a la frente donde se encontró una venda pare verificar que no había sido un sueño.

_-Tu no eres una humana y tampoco eres un monstruo, tu eres Matoi Ryuko la persona que amo y no importa lo que digan eso nunca cambiara, así que no olvides quien eres en verdad y no pierdas tu camino, el camino que te llevo hacia mi-_esas palabras no paraban de resonar en su cabeza y no hizo más que admitir que Satsuki tenia razón, desde un principio no era una humana pero ahora sabia que tampoco era un monstruo, ella era Matoi Ryuko y siempre lo seguirá siendo.

Sintió como algo se movía inquietamente a su lado derecho como lo sospechaba desde un principio la persona a su lado era Satsuki y se sintió culpable al ver las heridas en su cara, heridas las cuales ella le había causado.

-No….no…no…-susurraba la chica en sus sueños y por la cara que estaba haciendo parecía una clase de pesadilla.

-Satsuki, oye Satsuki despierta-Ryuko comenzó a tratar de despertarla lo cual funciono abrió los ojos rápidamente, se encontraba sudando y respirando con agitación.

-Ryuko?-

-Oye te encuentras bien, que demonios soñaste-

-Ragyo….-Ryuko veía como juntaba fuerzas para seguir hablando-durante todo este mes y después de la excursión, ella…-tomo aire-ella me estuvo tocando y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía detenerla-ante esa confesión la cara de Ryuko se torno totalmente neutra y tomo su espada tijera que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama-que vas a hacer-

-No es obvio-apretó su arma-voy a despedazar a esa maldita perra miembro por miembro-estaba apunto de salir de la cama pero fue detenida por Satsuki-sueltame!-

-No, por favor quédate a mi lado-su voz se escuchaba un poco quebradiza-no me dejes sola-al notar unas cuantas lagrimas caer a la cama Ryuko dejo su arma y abrazo a la chica, la cual estaba temblando, le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la boca y después la acurruco en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y las dos se quedaran dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertar fueron Senketsu y Junketsu que rápidamente se pusieron frente a la cama para ver como estaban sus respectivas dueñas, después se despertaron todo el clan Mankanshoku y Sukuyo y Mako se fueron a hacer el desayuno, después se despertaron Mikisugi y Tsumugu, después los 4 elite y por ultimo despertaron Ryuko y Satsuki.

-"RYUKO"-

-"SATSUKI"-el se lanzo a abrazar a Satsuki y esta le regreso el abrazo mientras que Senketsu solo se puso frente a Ryuko.

-Senketsu…-

-"Que sucede Ryuko"-

-Yo…lamento la manera en que te trate y también lamento lo que te dije, no se que demonios pasaba por mi mente, así que….¿podrías perdonarme?-

-"Ryuko…claro que te perdono, tu y yo no solo somos un equipo también somos amigos"-

-Senketsu-lo abrazo y este también le regreso el abrazo.

-M-me alegra que se hallan reconciliado-dijo Mako que había entrado a la habitación con varias croquetas en una charola mientras lloraba mientras tanto los demás veían la escena con una sonrisa.

Y en sece momento dejaron las reconciliaciones y se pusieron a desayunar, y cabe mencionar que fueron Ryuko y Satsuki las que comieron más que los demás porque aunque Ryuko estuviera fusionada con la bio-fibra en parte seguía siendo humana y un mes sin actividad o alimentación y sumando la pelea con Satsuki fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo y ahora que con todos llenos.

-Satsuki-chan que significaron las ultimas palabras que dijiste antes de desmayarte-dijo Jakuzure, en efecto eso tenia a todos intrigados.

-Si, dijiste que Ragyo no era mi madre, a que te referías con eso-

-Es obvio, Ragyo no es tu madre biológica solo dijo que tu eras su hija para agarrarme desprevenida y secuestrarme-y todo quedo en silencio ante esa revelación.

-P-pero mi cuerpo es igual al de ella-

-Entonces e de suponer que no son hermanas-comento Mikisugi.

-Bueno tenemos el mismo padre pero nuestras madres son dos personas totalmente diferentes-

-E-entonces el profesor Isshin-Mikisugi de verdad que estaba impactado.

-Cambio su apariencia de Kiryuin Soichirou a Matoi Isshin, pero ustedes dos lo conocieron después de su cambio de identidad-

-Entonces porque Matoi esta fusionada con la bio-fibra al igual que Kiryuin Ragyo-Inumuta esta anotando todo en su computadora.

-Si, como es eso posible-pregunto Ryuko, esa era la pregunta que más estaba rondando en su cabeza.

-Naciste con tan solo seis meses debido a eso cabía la posibilidad de que no sobrevivieras, nuestro padre no quería perder otro hijo así que te fusiono con las bio-fibras para que pudieras sobrevivir-

-E-el hizo eso…por mi-Ryuko estaba impactada de no haber sido por las bio-fibras ella en esos momentos estaría muerta y ahora prosiguió a hacer la otra pregunta que la tenia inquieta-si Ragyo no es mi madre, entonces quien es-

-Lamento decirte que esta muerta, pero el nombre de tu madre biológica era Kinagase Kinue-san-y en ese momento se formo un silencio incomodo mientras que todos miraban a Tsumugu, el cual estaba mirando a Ryuko y esta lo estaba mirando a el.

-Entonces yo soy tu…-señalo a Tsumugu.

-Tu eres mi…-señalo a Ryuko.

-Ella es tu…-todos señalaron a Tsumugu.

-SOBRINA!-se escucho el grito de todos por todo el lugar.

-S-siempre pensé q-que el hecho de que te parecieras a mi hermana era mera coincidencia-

-Y..y yo siempre pensé que era una coincidencia que el color de nuestro cabello se pareciera-

-Entonces Ryuko-chan y el tipo de la cresta son tío y sobrina y si Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan tienen el mismo padre significa que son hermanastras, pero la relación que ellas tiene no se puede considerar mala si no comparten la misma sangre-y en ese momento los 4 elite le taparon la boca a Mako.

-De que relación estas hablando Mako-kun-

-Déjela tan solo esta delirando-le contestaron los elite.

-Espera Kiryuin Satsuki yo no recuerdo haber visto a mi hermana embarazada-

-Bueno ella tampoco lo sabia y mi padre tampoco, por lo visto te lo querían decir después de que te integraste al Nudist Beach, pero…-no era necesario completar la oración ya sabían a lo que se refería Satsuki-cambiando de tema e decidido que hoy será el día en que vayamos a Honnouji para derrotar a Ragyo, que opinas Ryuko-

-Ya te lo había dicho, pienso destrozar a esa tipa miembro por miembro-

-Estas segura Satsuki-chan, tu y la transferida necesitan descansar un poco más-

-Jakuzure debemos comprender que no tenemos tiempo, de seguro Ragyo a de saber que tengo conocimiento de lo que planeaban hacerme ella y Nui-

-A que se refiere Satsuki-sama-pregunto Sanageyama.

-Me obligarían a usar el Shinrakoketsu-

-Shinrakoketsu?-dijeron todos sin haber entendido muy bien.

-Ese es el nombre del kamui definitivo que Ragyo hizo que Nui comenzara a hacer pero ahora que me escape no dudo en que Ragyo será la que use a Shinrakoketsu ahora, así que tenemos que invadir Honnouji hoy-

-Básicamente-Ryuko tomo los dos pedazos de la espada tijera-solo tenemos que irrumpir en la academia y derrotar a Harime Nui y Kiryuin Ragyo este o no usando a Shinrakoketsu, no es así Satsuki-le extendió el pedazo azul el cual tomo.

-Ese seria todo el resumen, que me dicen todos-

-Ja, Satsuki-chan tu nos entrenaste a los cuatro para seguirte a donde quiera, así que cuenta con nosotros-solo por si las dudas ya habían soltado a Mako.

-Hm, pueden contar con nosotros….toda esta emoción hace que quiera quitarme los calzoncillos-

-Mikisugi acabas de sonar como un pervertido-

-Mankanshoku Mako y el resto de la familia estarán de acuerdo en pelear, no es así-

-SI!-

-Volvamos a pelear juntos Senketsu-

-"Esperaba que dijeras eso"-

-Junketsu-

-"De ahora en adelante nuestra manera de pelear será totalmente distinta"-

-Prepárate Kiryuin Ragyo, HOY SERA EL DÍA EN QUE SERAS DERROTADA!-gritaron Ryuko y Satsuki mientras alzaban sus respectivos pedazos de la espada tijera al techo.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. El próximo tal vez vaya a ser uno de transición acerca de cómo se preparan todos para la batalla final y todo eso, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien como mencione en el cap anterior este cap será de transición mientras todos se preparan para la invasión a Honnouji.**

**Capitulo 14: Preparación.**

Por pedido de Satsuki todos estaban abandonando la habitación donde se encontraban ella y Ryuko, ambas chicas y sus kamui (nota: Ryuko y Satsuki aun vestían con las mantas) tenían algo importante que discutir en secreto.

-AH! Casi se me olvida-dijo Jakuzure mientras detenía a Sanageyama.

-Que sucede Jakuzure-dijo Satsuki y vio como ambas personas le extendían los dos pedazos de su espada negra-esas es…Bakuzan?-

-Es lo que quedo de ella Satsuki-sama, pensamos que debíamos regresársela ya que originalmente esta arma es de usted-dijo Sanageyama.

-Pueden quedarse con esos pedazos-

-ENSERIO!?-dijeron los dos con sorpresa.

-Sí-les mostro su pedazo de la espada tijera-después de todo tengo esta arma-

-Sera un honor tener esto-

-Yay! Un regalo de Satsuki-chan-

-Ahora retírense-

-Como ordene-y salieron de la habitación dejando a las chicas y los kamui solos.

-"Y bien de que querían discutir….espera, Ryuko"-

-Que sucede Senketsu-

-"Acaso Satsuki puede entenderme"-

-Claro que puedo-le contesto.

-"Además Ryuko también puede entenderme"-comento Junketsu.

-Bueno ya dejando eso de lado, Satsuki de que querías discutir-

-Solo digamos que tengo una idea que tengo que comprobar-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala de control se encontraban Mikisugi, Tsumugu e Inumuta verificando los armamentos con los que contaban.

-Suponiendo que la academia ente infestada con los trajes de COVERS, los pedazos de Bakuzan que Satsuki-sama les regalo a Jakuzure y Sanageyama, los guantes de Kinagase y los Dotonbori robo-

-DTR-y como siempre Mikisugi insistía en llamarlos así.

-Si eso, supongo que debería de ser suficiente, podemos dejar a Kiryuin Ragyo y la destrucción de la bio-fibra original en las manos de Satsuki-sama y Matoi Ryuko-

-Oye lentes!-dijo Tsumugu.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Inumuta-

-Como sea, si destruimos la bio-fibra original entonces el resto de las bio-fibras existentes no dejaran de funcionar-lo único que pensaron Inumuta y Mikisugi era que Tsumugu estaba preocupado por Ryuko.

-No exactamente-se arreglo los lentes mientras tecleaba en su computadora-los trajes de COVERS no humanoides necesitan un hilo que los tiene unidos a la bio-fibra original para que puedan moverse hasta que secuestran un humano para usarlo como fuente de energía, pero en el caso de Kiryuin Ragyo, los kamui Senketsu, Junketsu y por supuesto Matoi Ryuko no están unidos a la bio-fibra original así que si la destruimos no afectara en nada a esas personas ya que las bio-fibras en sus cuerpos ya son parte de su ser así que Matoi Ryuko estará bien-

-Ya veo-suspiro-eso es un alivio-

-Así que preocupado por tu sobrina-

-CALLATE, MIKISUGI-

-Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que vi a Ryuko-kun era como ver a Kinue-san-cabe mencionar que se estaba quitando los calzoncillos.

-Pero que demonios estas haciendo-le preguntaron Tsumugu e Inumuta.

-No se los había dicho antes toda esta emoción hace que me quiera quitar los calzoncillos además es el momento de usar eso….-

-Te refieres a…-

-Correcto, es hora de usar el sol desnudo-

Ahora en los pasillos.

-No es justo yo también quiero un arma-decía Mako mientras rodaba por el piso a modo de berrinche-también quiero ser de ayuda para Ryuko-chan-

-Y si usas un DTR-sugirió Sanageyama.

-Oye mono, no te puedes imaginar lo que sucedería si dejas que ella maneje uno de esos-y en ese momento Sanageyama se imagino un millón de misiles lanzados al azar destruyendo tanto los uniformes de COVERS como a ellos mismos-….olvida lo que dije-

-Gamagoori-senpai-se subió a su hombro y le comenzó a sacudir su cabeza-necesito un arma, yo también quiero ayudar, no tienes un arma de sobra-

-MANKANSHOKU! DEJA DE SACUDIRME LA CABEZA-

-GUA!-y se bajo de el-pero no es justo-la luz y la pose-Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan se enfrentaran a Kiryuin Ragyo, mientras el resto se encargara de los trajes de COVERS, ahora que lo pienso quien peleara contra Harime Nui…eso no importa el punto es que solo yo me quedara aquí sin hacer nada-si hizo poses y algunas ni al caso.

-Mankanshoku-Gamagoori suspiro-escucha tu padre es por así decirlo una especie de doctor no es así-

-Solo le falta la licencia legal-

-Entonces no es más conveniente que tanto tu como tu familia se queden aquí para tratar a los heridos-

-…-

-Manka…-

-ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA GAMAGOORI-SENPAI!-literalmente aturdió a Gamagoori-a partir de hoy Mankanshoku Mako será enfermera-y se largo a quien sabe donde.

-De esta manera ella no correrá peligro-dijo Gamagoori mientras veía el humo que había dejado Mako.

-Así que era eso-Jakuzure y Sanageyama lo miraban acosadoramente.

-DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ!-cabe mencionar que se coloro y entonces escucharon algo en las bocinas del lugar, era la voz de Mikisugi.

_-"Atención todos los que ayudaran en la invasión a Honnouji preséntense en la sala de lanzamientos es hora usar el Sol desnudo"-_

Y en ese momento los 4 celestiales, el clan Mankanshoku, Ryuko y Satsuki quienes por alguna razón aun no se ponían sus kamui se fueran a la sala de lanzamiento y en el camino Satsuki y Ryuko se encontraron con Tsumugu.

-Bueno nosotros nos adelantamos-dijeron Satsuki, Senketsu y Junketsu mientras se iban y Ryuko solo los veía con cara de "porque" y simple y sencillamente…silencio incómodo.

-Em…y tu y Kiryuin…-

-Nosotras que!-Ryuko se puso roja.

-Solo iba a decir que si ya tenían un plan-

-Ah, eso, si tenemos uno-

Más silencio incómodo.

-Oye….tío-

-Tío?-

-Soy tu sobrina que tiene de malo que te llame así-

-Nada es solo que lo sentí raro, que quieres-

-Es solo que-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-yo solo quería preguntarte como era mi madre-

-Si te refieres en apariencia era idéntica a ti solo que la parte roja de su cabello abarcaba un poco más de su fleco y en cuanto a actitud podrá decirse que tenia la opuesta a la tuya-

-Tengo esta actitud por haberme criado en el internado-se susurro a si misma.

-A que viene esa pregunta-

-Nada es solo que tenía curiosidad, digo Satsuki me dijo que los encuentras que tenia con mi padre, los experimentos con la bio-fibra y mi existencia eran un total secreto para ti-

-Y que lo digas-tenia una cara de pocos amigos con tan solo pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido en los encuentros secretos de Kinue y Soichiro.

-Que es esa cara de pocos amigos, casi se me olvida en ese tal sol desnudo de casualidad no esta tu motocicleta-

-Si esta ahí, porque preguntas-

-No por nada-y se comenzó a ir-me voy te veo en la sala de lanzamiento-

-Oye, Ryuko!-

-Que sucede-

-Más te vale salir ilesa-

-Ja, y con quien crees que estas hablando-y se fue y en ese momento se encontró con su amaba y ambos kamui que en todo este rato los habían espiado-que creen que están haciendo-

-Curiosidad-le contestaron los tres.

Ahora si en la sala de lanzamientos todos se subió a una especie de barco el cual al abrirse las compuertas del techo se puso a volar en dirección a Honnouji.

-OH! Estamos volando!-decía Mako mientras veía a su alrededor-así que esto es el sol desnudo-

-Lo construimos gracias a la ayuda de alguien que conocen-

-Hablas del tipo millonario de Osaka-dijeron los 4 elite y Mako.

-Ese mismo, por cierto Ryuko-kun y Satsuki-kun no están a donde se fueron-Mikisugi le di la espalda a todos mientras veía al frente-no es bueno que se desaparezcan estando Honnouji tan cerca-

-Dijeron algo sobre ir a ponerse sus kamui-le contesto Tsumugu.

-Ya veo…..escuchas eso-ese comentario hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio mientras se escuchaba el débil sonido de un motor el cual rápidamente esta aumentando y parecía dirigirse hacia ellos-no es el sonido de una moto-

Y en ese momento aparecieron Ryuko y Satsuki que traían sus mantas puestas y los respectivos pedazos de la espada tijera en las espaldas de ambas montando la motocicleta de Tsumugu y se abrieron paso y terminaron saltando del barco.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!-les gritaron todos mientras veían como caían.

-Tío, tomare tu moto prestada un rato-

-Aunque no le garantizamos regresarla en buen estado-y la voz de Satsuki fue lo ultimo que se escucho-parece que ya no nos van a poder oír-

-Como sea, sujétate rápido-y en ese momento sintió como la abrazaban por detrás-o-oye-

-Era obvio que me agarraría de ti-

-Prepárate para el aterrizaje-aterrizaron en el techo de la academia y se comenzaron a abrir pasa arroyando a varios trajes de COVERS que se encontraban en el camino-dijiste que es muy probable que Ragyo se encuentre en la oficina del consejo estudiantil-

-Es lógico después de todo en esta escuela no hay oficina del director-

-Ya veo, estas preparado para la batalla Senketsu-

-"Claro"-

-Que me dices tu Junketsu-

-"Estoy más que listo"-

Mientras tanto desde lo más alto de la escuela, en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

-Jajaja, Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan escogieron una manera muy original de venir-

-Esas dos si que son tal para cual, las dejo en tus manos Nui-

-Como ordene Ragyo-sama-

Mientras tanto mientras más se acercaba la motocicleta se escuchan las voces de Ryuko y Satsuki que gritaban al unísono.

-RAGYO, HEMOS VENIDO A DERROTARTE!-

**Continuara.**

**Todo el cap excepto el final fue transición, ahora que comience la batalla final y por lo tanto la recta final del fic T_T (no me pregunten cuanto queda no sabría contestar) en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todo el mundo, escuchen tengo un importante anuncio que decirles….pero se los diré al final del cap XD, así que disfruten.**

**P.D: Este cap será largo para compensar la mala noticia que dare.**

**Capitulo 15: El frente de batalla.**

La motocicleta se estaba acercando a gran velocidad a la torre del consejo estudiantil y si ya habían arrollado varios trajes de COVERS a los cuales Satsuki les había cortado el hilo de unión.

-Ryuko-

-Que sucede-

-Hay algo que me a estado inquietando-

-Que es-

-Si vamos en motocicleta y estamos conduciendo por el techo, como demonios iremos al la sala del consejo estudiantil si esta en la torre-

-Fácil escalaremos con la moto-

-Eso es posible?-

-Al diablo con lo posible y lo imposible, lo único que are será acelerar todo lo que pueda-

-Eh? Ryuko-chan eres toda una atrevida-se escucho una voz que ambas chicas conocían muy bien.

-Harime Nui-dijeron mientras veían a todos lados para ver donde estaba.

-Estoy aquí-en ese momento apareció a unos 3 metros de distancia de ellas-hola-

-TU!-Ryuko sostenía el volante de la moto con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a acercarse a su espada pero en ese momento sintió como Satsuki le sujeto los hombros.

-Cálmate Ryuko, recuerda que en nuestro estado actual no podemos pelear con nadie más que no sea Ragyo-

-Tsk-volvió a sujetar el volante con ambas manos-puedo arroyarla-

-Claro-

-Buu-hizo un puchero mientras veía como Ryuko había aumentado la velocidad-bueno que más se puede esperar de las hijas del infiel bueno para nada de Soichirou o debería decir Isshin, ya que de todos modos me alegra haberlo matado-

-Ryuko-el fleco de Satsuki le tapaba los ojos.

-Si-Ryuko estaba igual que Satsuki.

-Me retracto….MACHAQUEMOS A ESA MALDITA PERRA!-sus ojos irradiaban furia asesina.

-OK!-sus ojos también estaban llenos de ira, freno la moto y las dos saltaron de ella mientras sostenían sus respectivas armas con la intensión de partir a Nui a la mitad.

-No crean que porque ya no tengo mi pedazo de la espada tijera soy vulnerable-saco dos tijeras pequeñas y freno sin problema el ataque de Ryuko y Satsuki y ambas se veían muy sorprendidas.

-I-imposible, freno nuestro ataque con esas tijeritas-

-Exacto Ryuko-chan, por cierto creo que te interesara ver esto-dijo mientras hecho a Ryuko a un lado y dejo de bloquear el ataque de Satsuki haciendo que esta la atravesara.

-Pero que…-Satsuki definitivamente no entendía lo que Nui estaba haciendo así que inmediatamente saco su arma de Nui.

-Miren esto-metió su mano a su perforado pecho y saco su corazón que estaba brillando-miren mi corazón también esta hecho con bio-fibras-

-P-pero como-definitivamente Ryuko y Satsuki no entendían que pasaba.

-Mientras que Satsuki-chan creció dentro de Ragyo-sama y Ryuko-chan creció dentro de Kinagase Kinue yo nací de la bio-fibra original-en ese momento sus corazón se introdujo a su pecho y sus heridas se estaban curando-así que me pueden considerar hija de espíritu de Ragyo-sama y por lo tanto hermana de espíritu de ustedes dos, jajaja-miro a Satsuki-por cierto-se acerco a ella rápidamente y la pateo en la parte del costado donde la había cortado Ryuko-te importaría regresarme mi arma-

-GUA!-escupió sangre y salió volando en dirección a Ryuko la cual la sujeto rápidamente (nota: no soltó su pedazo de la espada tijera).

-SATSUKI!-la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro.

-E-estoy bien-dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Puede que te hayan operado para hacer la sanación de ese corte más rápida, pero si no te cuidas la herida se puede abrir-se estaba acercando a ambas y en ese momento algo o mejor dicho alguien cayo del cielo.

-NO DEJAREMOS QUE LASTIMES MÁS A SATSUKI-SAMA!-

-Gamagoori, Sanageyama y Jakuzure, que hacen aquí?-dijeron las dos chicas.

-Que estas diciendo Satsuki-chan, tu y la trans…digo Ryuko no tienen tiempo que perder peleando con esta persona-

-Exacto no solo ustedes tienen cuentas pendientes con esta chica-dijo Sanageyama mientras apretaba su pedazo de Bakuzan.

-Ustedes son las únicas que pueden pelear contra Ragyo, así que deben seguir avanzando.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y se subieran a la motocicleta.

-Les contare dos cosas interesantes-Ryuko comenzó a meterle aceleración a la moto-la primera es gracias por su ayuda y la segunda es…-ella y Satsuki se miraron a los ojos.

-DENLE UNA BUENA PALIZA DE NUESTRA PARTE!-gritaron mientras la moto se fue a toda velocidad y claro Ryuko hizo que la moto diera un pequeño salto para pegarle en la cara a Nui y ahora si se fueron a gran velocidad.

-Que brusca es Ryuko-chan-dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara-así que ustedes tres son mis oponentes, será fácil vencer a unos cerdos desnudos-

-CALLATE!-los tres se lanzaron hacia ella.

Mientras tanto Ryuko y Satsuki iban a máxima velocidad hacia la torre de la escuela.

-Oye hace un momento sonaste como Tsumugu-

-Que esperabas después de todo somos familia-en ese momento varios trajes de COVERS se pusieron frente a ellas-mierda, me pregunto si podre arrollarlos a todos-y en ese momento dos misiles les limpiaron el camino.

-Que fue…-Satsuki volteo y vio a los responsables de eso-Mikisugi, Tsumugu.

-Ryuko-kun y Satsuki-kun no tienen tiempo que perder déjenos los trajes de COVERS no humanoides a nosotros-

-Oye tío que es ese doto….-miro como Mikisugi la veía con cara de que en cualquier momento la iba a corregir-digo DTR-

-Es un prototipo pero al menos su armadura es más resistente que la del DTR de Mikisugi, así que sigan avanzando y no se detengan-

-Como ordenes, tío-y le metió el turbo a la moto y lo ultimo que se vio de ella fue humo.

-Tsumugu, estas consiente de que no volverás a ver tu moto verdad-

-Cállate y encarguémonos de esos trajes-

Por su parte, Ragyo se encontraba viendo todo desde el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Vaya nada salió como lo tenía planeado-dijo mientras se apartaba de la ventana al escuchar el sonido de la moto, la cual en menos de 5 segundos rompió la ventana y salió disparada hacia ella dejando una cortina de humo delante de ella-si que les gustan las entradas de acción-dijo mientras partía la moto a la mitad, como? Quien sabe.

**FUSION PRENDA-HUMANA, KAMUI…**

En ese momento salieron volando las mantas que traían Ryuko y Satsuki, mientras que el pedazo rojo de la tijera se asomaba por el lado izquierdo y el lado azul por el derecho.

_-Así que Ryuko por la izquierda y Satsuki por la derecha, sabiendo el estilo que cada una maneja con la espada será fácil esquivarlas-_pero en ese momento el pedazo rojo hizo un movimiento rápido y elegante mientras que el pedazo azul hizo un movimiento brusco_-PERO QUE…-_y sufrió dos cortes en el pecho.

-JUNKETSU!-grito Ryuko (el color de su cabello es como el del cap 20 pero el diseño de Junketsu era como si lo trajera Satsuki).

-SENKETSU!-imagínense a Satsuki como quiera que se vaya a ver en el cap 21.

-Oh!-se aparto de ellas y sus heridas se curaron rápidamente-así que intercambiaron armas y kamui, pero…-vi como ambas chicas estaban jadeando-parecen que no lo pueden soportar muy bien-

-CALLATE!-le gritaron ambas y se echaron a correr hacia ella.

-Ryuko recuerda que tenemos un tiempo limitado con esto-

-Si lo se, Junketsu ya sabes que hacer-

-"Como ordenes"-y en ese momento a Junketsu le comenzaron a salir cuchillas en la mano izquierda de Ryuko.

-Senketsu-

-"Sí"-su brazo derecho se transformó en una espada.

-Me pregunto cómo se les ocurrió esto-y ahora flashback.

.

.

.

_-Intercambiar kamuis-Ryuko sonaba confundida._

_-Sí, Ragyo sabe como se manejan Senketsu y tu y también sabe como nos manejamos Junketsu y yo-_

_-"Pero aunque intercambiemos el estilo de pelea seguiría siendo el mismo"-dijo Senketsu._

_-Ciertamente-Ryuko se cruzo de brazos._

_-"El estilo de pelea seria el mismo pero la manera de manejarnos seria distinta y así será más difícil para Ragyo leer nuestros movimientos"-ese comentario hizo que Ryuko y Senketsu abrieran los ojos de par a par._

_-Y que me dices Ryuko-_

_-Bueno lo que dijo Junketsu tiene sentido, pero Mikisugi me dijo que nuestro padre hizo a Senketsu con bio-fibras que tenían mi ADN para que solo yo pudiera manejarlo-_

_-Y eso que, tenemos el mismo padre así que en parte tenemos ADN similar, no perdemos nada con intentarlo….además Junketsu esta igual que Senketsu-_

_-A que te refieres-_

_-"Verán al igual que Senketsu, Soichirou me puso bio-fibras con el ADN de Satsuki"-_

_-"Entonces fue el, el que te hizo?"-_

_-"Con la supervisión de Nui pero ella nunca noto las bio-fibras con ADN que uso"-_

_-Y que dices Ryuko-_

_-Pues como tu dijiste no se pierde nada con intentarlo-_

_Se pusieron a practicar y ver cuanto tiempo aguantaban con el kamui de la otra, al principio fue difícil puesto que Ryuko y Satsuki no tenían la misma sangre pero el ADN ayudo, el tiempo limite que tienen 1 minuto._

.

.

.

El tiempo que había transcurrido era de 10s por lo tanto ahora se dispone de 50s, Ryuko uso las cuchillas y la tijera y le corto el brazo izquierdo a Ragyo mientras que Satsuki de la misma manera le corto el brazo derecho.

-Niñas que no entienden que soy invulnerable, mientras mis extremidades estén unidas con un pequeño hilo…-se comenzó a regenerar.

-COMO SI TE DEJARAMOS-a ambos kamui les salieron una especie de patines en los pies para un desplazamiento más rápido.

-Puede que seas invulnerable, pero es hasta cierto punto, si cortamos tu corazón entonces será tu fin-dijo Satsuki.

_**Tiempo restante: 35s.**_

Antes se hacer el intento de cortar los brazos de Ragyo antes de la regeneración esta se esfumo dejando a las dos chicas atónitas y en ese momento apareció detrás de Satsuki.

-Tienes una herida que esta en riesgo de abrirse no es así-

-DETENTE-grito Ryuko.

-Porque debería compadecerme de alguien que apuñalo a su propia madre por la espalda-

-Déjame decirte que no te arrepiento-

Y golpeo la herida de Satsuki con su tacón encajándole un poco la punta.

-AH!-

-"SATSUKI"!-gritaron Ryuko y Junketsu.

_**Tiempo restante: 24s.**_

-Maldita, Junketsu!-

-"OK"-

-JUNKETSU SHIPPU-salió volando hacia Ragyo rápidamente.

-Eres muy temperamental Matoi-volvio a esquivar a gran velocidad y Ryuko se estrello con la pared.

-"RYUKO"!-Satsuki y Senketsu se estaban recuperando.

-Senketsu-

-"Como ordenes"-su mano derecha se transformo en una guadaña y se dirigió hacia Ragyo que se encontraba de espaldas.

-SENKETSU HOZ-pero para su sorpresa Ragyo la detuvo con un solo dedo.

-Intentando apuñalarme por la espalda otra vez—y ahora la pateo en el estomago.

_**Tiempo restante: 9s.**_

-Maldita deja a Satsuki en paz-Ryuko se lanzo corriendo hacia ella-te despedazare por haberla tocado todo este mes-

-Estas molesta porque ya no podrán perder la virginidad juntas-

-CALLATE!-la iba a apuñalar pero Ragyo rápidamente le tomo el cabello e hizo lo mismo con Satsuki y les golpeo la cabeza con la de la otra.

-GUA!-

_**Tiempo restante: 2s.**_

-Ustedes dos si que no pensaron muy bien este plan de intercambiar kamuis-las arrojo y se estrellaron contra la pared-pero que tontas son, jajaja-

_**Tiempo restante: 0.**_

Ambas chicas estaban el los escombros en ropa interior y muy golpeadas.

-L-lo siento Senketsu, no te maneje muy bien-

-"Satsuki…"-

-O-oye Junketsu parece que te forcé a hacer cosas a las que no estas acostumbrado-

-"Ryuko…"-

-Ustedes dos si que son una pareja de tontas si no pueden conmigo sin activar a Shinrakoketsu entonces-se quito la ropa que traía y debajo de ella había un traje totalmente rojo con bio-fibras moviéndose de un lado para otro-dudo que puedan hacer algo cuando lo active-se mordió un dedo.

-Piensa activarlo-Ryuko tenia la vista un poco nublada.

-Esto no es bueno-

-Prepárense para ver el arma definitiva-paso su dedo sangrante atreves del kamui el cual comenzó a emitir con intensidad un gran luz roja.

**FUSION PRENDA-HUMANA MAXIMA, KAMUI DEFINITIVO SHINRAKOKETSU.**

El cabello de Ragyo tenia la parte de abajo con siempre pareciendo un arcoíris pero la parte de arriba parecía estar hecho de bio-fibra pura, sus traje tenia el diseño de una combinación entre Senketsu y Junketsu y en sus manos había unos elegantes guantes largos.

-Ahora-extendió su mano derecha-….mueran-los dedos se extendieron como si fueran agujas en dirección a Satsuki.

-COMO SI TE FUERA A DEJAR-Ryuko se puso frente a Satsuki frente a ella y las agujas le atravesaron el brazo izquierdo-AH!-

-RYUKO!-una de las agujas había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Satsuki las agujas se retiraron rápidamente.

-E-estaré bien, después de todo mi cuerpo se recupera igual que el de Ragyo-vio su brazo izquierdo el cual seguía sangrando-eh? Pero que demo…PORQUE NO SANA!-

-Sorprendida Matoi, este kamui esta hecho especialmente para que inhabilite tu capacidad de recuperación-

-M-mierda-cayo de rodillas.

-A caso fallamos-Satsuki estaba hincada-fallamos-apretó los dientes.

-Exacto, ustedes dos han fallado, ahora háganme un favor y mueran de una vez-volvió a lanzar agujas en la dirección de las dos chicas pero fueron rápidamente desviadas por Senketsu y Junketsu los cuales no recibieron ningún daño.

**(Insertar el segundo opening de la serie, la versión full de ambiguous de GARNiDELiA, del segundo 21 hasta el 1:37)**

-"NO SE RINDAN!"-dijeron ambos.

-Eh?-

-"Ryuko, esto aun no acaba y algo que e aprendido el tiempo que llevamos juntos es que mientras tengas la voluntad para seguir peleando tu nunca te rendirás"-

-Senketsu…-

-"Satsuki, tu no te rindes tan fácilmente eso es lo que más admiro de ti"-

-Junketsu…-

-"ASÍ QUE LEVANTENSE Y SIGAN PELEANDO"-gritaron y ambas chicas no hicieron más que reír.

-Ustedes dos si que tienen razón, a quien le importa si mi brazo izquierdo esta temporalmente inutilizado-uso su brazo derecho para quitarse la venda y gasa que tenia en la cara-SEGUIRE LUCHANDO HACIA EL FINAL-

-Yo no soy de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente-Satsuki se levanto y se cuito las vendas y gasas de su cara y también se quito la veda de su abdomen-ASÍ QUE NO ME RENDIRE!-

-A la carga Senketsu-sujeto su manga.

-"Sí"-apretó su manga a la mano de Ryuko.

-Junketsu-también tomo su manga.

-"Es hora de pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas"-apretó su manga a su mano.

-Y creen que con los ánimos que les dieron sus kamuis lograran vencerme-estiro su mano con la intención de atarlas pero en una momento una luz las cubrió a ambas evitando que Ragyo las tocara-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO-exclamo mientras veía como las heridas de las dos chicas estaban sanando.

**FUSION PRENDA-HUMANA DEFINITIVA…**

-**ULTIMATE KAMUI SENKETSU**-el cabello de Ryuko se había vuelto más negro de lo normal, su mechón rojo se había hecho más grande y estaba brillando, el diseño que Senketsu tenia ahora era que había tela negra saliendo de los tirantes rojos cubriendo la espalda de Ryuko y dejando solo la barriga al descubierto, debajo de la falda tenia una especie de shorts, ya son usaba botas con tacón ahora eran tennis, las mangas de Senketsu ya no eran largas ahora eran cortas y los guantes ya no tenían la parte de los dedos, tomo su tijera roja.

-**ULTIMATE KAMUI JUNKETSU**-el cabello de Satsuki ahora era blanco y también traía algunos destellos celestes, al igual que Ryuko su barriga estaba al descubierto mientras que el resto estaba cubierto con tela blanca, tenia una falda que era larga por detrás le llegaba las rodillas y corta por delante y también llevaba una especie de short y sus botas ahora no tenían tacón, las mangas de Junketsu ahora eran largas pero se cortaban unos 10cm antes de llegar a sus muñecas, en sus manos había guantes y tomo su pedazo de la espada tijera.

-RAGYO!-gritaron mientras la señalaban con sus armas-ESTA ES LA FUSION DEFINITIVA DE UN HUMANO Y UN KAMUI!-

-y….Y CREEN QUE CON ESO ME GANARAN!-en ese momento fue como si hubiera enloquecido su cabello se estiro y comenzó a destrozar el lugar mientras se dirigía a quien sabe donde y el lugar se comenzó a derrumbar, mientras tanto Ryuko y Satsuki solo la veían con ojos de determinación.

**Continuara.**

**Bien señores ahora siéntense….aunque probablemente ya lo estén. Bueno lamento informar que contando este cap al fic le quedan cuatro capítulos para concluir…bueno 5 contando el epilogo y también informo que comenzare a publicar los últimos capítulos los jueves para terminar a la par con el anime (si subiré el cap 16 el jueves de esta semana que es pasado mañana) así que el jueves 27 de marzo será el final tanto del anime como del fic, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien como ya se los había mencionado en el cap anterior, ahora actualizare los jueves y concluiré el fic a la par con el anime, Ojo: los sucesos de este cap se sitúan mientras Ryuko y Satsuki pelean contra Ragyo antes de la fusión definitiva con sus kamuis.**

**Capitulo 16: Elite vs diseñadora.**

Después de que Ryuko y Satsuki se fueron, Gamagoori, Sanageyama y Jakuzure se abalanzaron sobre Nui pero esta los esquivo fácilmente.

-Que aburridos son ustedes-se giro en la dirección por la que se había ido la moto-creo que mejor voy tras ellas para tener una diversión apropiada-pero en ese momento Gamagoori se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el camino.

-NO TE DEJARE SEGUIR AVANZANDO!-y la sujeto de los brazos-Sanageyama, Jakuzure…AHORA!-

Los dos mencionados corrieron hacia Nui y la atravesaron con los dos pedazos de Bakuzan y de en ese momento a la chica le salieron dos chorros gigantes de sangre del cuerpo.

-AH!-comenzó a toser sangre mientras los tres la veían con cara de satisfacción-jajaja, solo estaba bromeando-y en ese momento se libero de Gamagoori y se aparto un poco de ellos mientras sus heridas se sanaban.

-Pero como…maldita diseñadora que demonios eres-dijo Jakuzure.

-Sorprendidos-ella misma se perforo el pecho y se saco su corazón-miren, verán yo nací de la bio-fibra original-y su corazón se volvió a meter a su pecho-que molesto es sacarse el corazón dos veces en un día-

-Resumiendo las cosas eres igual que Kiryuin Ragyo y Matoi Ryuko-

-Acertaste cieguito-saco unas tijeritas-creo que ahora debería desvestirlos por completo o…-varios trajes de COVERS tanto humanoides como no se pusieron detrás de ella-tal vez debería dejar que estos chicos terminen con ustedes-

-"Chicos pueden escucharme"-se escucho la voz de Inumuta.

-Fuerte y claro Inumuta-le contesto Sanageyama.

-Sucede algo-pregunto Gamagoori.

-"Bueno desde donde yo estoy puedo ver su estado actual así que si quieren salir de esta escuchen mis instrucciones"-

-Ja, ahora si los 4 elite trabajaran como se debe juntos, dinos que hay que hacer-

-"Primeramente Sanageyama, tu y Jakuzure encárguense de los trajes no humanoides, Gamagoori, Iori y yo le pusimos más poder al succionador ahora puedes liberar a los humanos en un total de 5s así que encárgate de los trajes humanoides"-

-Siempre se puede contar con tus estrategias, pero…-

-"Pero que Gamagoori"-

-Jakuzure ya se adelantó-dijeron ambos hombres mientras veían (en el caso de Sanageyama escuchaba) como Nonon ya había deshabilitado unos 10 trajes.

-"Y eso afecta en alguna manera"-

-No-

-"Y entonces que esperan"-

Y los dos se lanzaron a la batalla, Sanageyama y Jakuzure terminaron rápidamente con su parte, mientras que gracias a la succión más rápida Gamagoori también termino rápido.

-Oh! Si que son fuertes, nada mal después de todo fueron entrenados por Satsuki-chan, pero creo que darían más batalla y tuvieran sus uniformes Goku, por cierto que les paso?-

-DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA-corrieron hacia ella.

-Mm, ahora que lo pienso tres contra uno no es muy bueno, balanceemos las cosas-se lanzo hacia ellos y tomo a Jakuzure-tu eres la persona que lleva más tiempo con Satsuki-chan, no es así Jakuzure Nonon-chan-

-JAKUZURE!-

-Ustedes dos son muy molestos-chasqueo los dedos y varios trajes tanto humanoides como aparecieron y Nui complemento todo haciendo copias de si misma-entreténganse con eso-

-Maldita!-los dos no tuvieron otra opción más que pelear.

-Debes estar muy dolida Nonon-chan, tu fuiste la que se enamoro primero de Satsuki-chan pero Ryuko-chan ya se quedo con ella-

-CALLATE!-le hizo un corte en la nariz el cual se curo rápidamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca, lo ultimo que quiero es perder mi otro ojo, jajaja-

-Estas loca, escucha ya acepte la relación de Satsuki-chan y Ryuko, si eso hace feliz a Satsuki-chan no pondré ninguna queja, además…FUI A TERAPIA!-la apuñalo pero como era de esperase no le hizo nada y se recupero rápidamente.

-Enserio, fuiste a terapia? Tu terapeuta debió ser asombroso-puso sus manos en las mejillas de Jakuzure-ahora solo relájate, piensa que cuando todo esto termine probablemente Satsuki-chan sea toda tuya-saco un rollo de hilo-Ragyo-sama solo me dio uno y me dijo que lo usara con cuidado-

-E-eso es-

-Tejido mental-

En ese momento Jakuzure se puso totalmente blanca, lo único que no cambio de color fue sus pedazo de Bakuzan.

-Mierda!-Sanageyama acaba de cortar el hilo de unión de otro traje-Jakuzure!-

-Inumuta, no hay alguna manera de liberar a Jakuzure-y Gamagoori ya había extraído a otra persona.

En ese momento, en la sala de comando del Sol desnudo (que como ya todos sabemos esta en el exterior) Inumuta estaba presionando teclas a lo loco buscando en su base de datos.

-Es inútil, aparte de Matoi no hay forma de sacarle ese hilo del cerebro, les guste o no tendrán que pelar contra ells-escucho unos pasos detrás de el-eh?-

-"Sucede algo"-

-No, creí haber escuchado a alguien detrás de mi debió ser mi imaginación-

Ya regresando al techo de la escuela.

-Bien ahora la pelea esta equilibrada, pero…-volteo a ver a la izquierda-ne, ne, Nonon-chan te importaría ir por esos cerdos desnudos de haya-Jakuzure simplemente asintió y corrió en la dirección en la que se encontraban Tsumugu y Mikisugi, Gamagoori y Sanageyama se pusieron frente a ella.

-Aunque seamos compañeros…-decía Gamagoori.

-Aunque seamos parte de la elite…-ese era Sanageyama.

-NO TE DEJAREMOS PASAR, JAKUZURE!-

-Me pregunto si podrán moverse-decía Nui con un dedo en su mejilla y en ese momento ambos chicos quedaron inmóviles.

-Pero que demonios, porque no me puedo mover-decía Sanageyama mientras trataba de moverse.

-Esto es…-Gamagoori vio unos hilos atados a su cuerpo y al piso-Sanageyama estamos atados al piso-

-Que-y Jakuzure piso la cara de Sanageyama y se fue.

-Jajaja, sorprendidos lo hice cuando aparte a Nonon-chan de ustedes-saco (de quien sabe donde) un rollo de tela y se acerco a ellos lentamente.

Mikisugi y Tsumugu ya habían reducido el numero de trajes y vieron como de la torre del consejo se escuchaba los escombros caer.

-Me pregunto si Ryuko-kun y Satsuki-kun estarán bien-

-Esteran bien, después de todo Ryuko es mi sobrina, de seguro le están metiendo la golpiza de su vida a Ragyo-

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una espada golpeando el metal.

-Que fue…-pero antes de completar la frase el DTR de Mikisugi se deshizo y este callo al suelo.

-Mikisugi!-escucho otra vez el sonido de una espada y volteo a su izquierda-Jakuzure?-

-Parece que es víctima del tejido mental-Mikisugi esta haciendo un intento de salir de los escombros del DTR (si estaba atorado).

-Ja, puede intentar cortar todo lo que quiera pero esta armadura es más resi…ste..nte-palidecio al ver que Jakuzure se fue a la retaguardia_-bien mi "cosita" así que no hay de que preocuparse pero mi tra….-_comenzó a sudar y se puso frío-DETENTE!-

Y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de dolor muy agudo, tal vez si Ryuko y Satsuki no se encontraban concentradas peleando probablemente lo habrían escuchado y ahora los cuatro hombres se encontraban envueltos en tela blanca incapaz de moverse.

-Jajaja, Nonon-chan que le hiciste a este tipo para que tuviera esta cara-Nui no paraba de señalar a Tsumugu-espero ella no puede contestarme-

-Etto, Mikisugi podrias decirnos que le paso a Kinagase-pregunto Sanageyama.

-Créeme no quieres saber-

-Inumuta no puedes mandarnos algún refuerzo-Gamagoori estaba susurrando.

-"S-sobre eso, recuerdas que dije que creí haber escuchado a alguien detrás de mi"-

-Si-

-"Bueno pues esa persona era…"-

En ese momento se veía como una figura estaba cayendo del cielo.

-MANKANSHOKU MAKO AL ATAQUE!-

-MANKANSHOKU!-

-ELLA ES NUESTRO REFUERZO!?-

-"Lo siento, su familia y yo debimos vigilarla mejor"-

Mako iba a chocar contra Nui y Jakuzure pero estas la esquivaron haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso, pero se levanto rápidamente haciendo su pose.

-Eso no esta bien Jakuzure-senpai, tu eres un miembro de los elite, por lo tanto eres una persona muy fuerte no puedes sucumbir ante un hilo en tu cerebro, además que es eso de atacar a tu aliados, no se supone que todos nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo-si hizo poses y señalo a los inmovilizados.

-Tu eres la amiga de Ryuko-chan, etto, cual era tu nombre, maka…moka….manki….mota-

-Es Mako, Mankashoku Mako-

-Sí eso-

-Mankanshoku porque vini…no más importante como es que sigues viva después de esa caída-

-Ah! Eso-se levanto la camiseta donde había algún tipo de escrito y un dibujo de ángulos-Satsuki-chan sospechaba que tarde o temprano sucedería esta situación, así que antes de subirnos al Sol desnudo ella me dibujo y escribió el ángulo del que debía tirarme para salir ilesa-los chicos no dijeron nada y solo se quedaron con cara de "esto es enserio".

-Eres una charlatana molesta lo sabias-se puso frente a ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara-te importaría callarte-

-MANKANSHOKU!-

-Estoy bien-se limpio la sangre de la nariz y corrió hacia Nonon y le quito se pedazo de Bakuzan-esto pedacito de espada al igual que el que tiene Sanageyama-senpai es un regalo de Satsuki-chan no es así, no te parece mal usar un regalo para dañar a tu amigos-comenzo a agitar el pedazo-esto originalmente era de Satsuki-chan así que seguramente su espíritu de batalla sigue en el así que no es como si estuvieras peleando junto a Satsuki-chan, Jakuzure-senpai-se genero una pequeña briza porque Mako ya estaba agitando el pedazo demasiado.

_-LO QUE DIJO NO TIENE NI UNA PISCA DE SENTIDO-_pensaron los hombres.

-Te dije que te callaras no es así-tomo el pedazo de Bakuzan y lo arrojo a los pies de Jakuzure.

-EH!? Que extraño no puedo moverme-

-Simplemente te cosí un poco para que te calmaras de una vez por todas, Nonon-chan-la mencionada tomo su arma-esta chica es toda tu…-pero fue apuñalada y su pecho fue cortado.

-Como si quisiera hacerte caso-tiro el hilo rojo que tenia en la mano y corto los hilos que ataban a Mako al suelo.

-Jakuzure-senpai, que bien que ya regrésate a la normalidad-

-Y podría saberse como te sacaste el hilo del cerebro-dijo Mikisugi.

-Eso no les importa-en cuanto los volteo a ver, todos notaron que estaba sangrando por la nariz y los dedos de sus mano derecha estaban empapados de sangre.

-ENSERIO TE LO SACASTE POR AHÍ!-le gritaron los cuatro.

-Les dije que no les importaba-se limpio la nariz y libero a los chicos cortando la tela.

-Que decepción con el tejido mental-decía Nui mientras sus heridas se sanaban-supongo que tendré que encargarme de ustedes-

En ese momento se escucho una explosión que venia del consejo estudiantil seguido por un grito-Y CREEN QUE CON ESO ME GANARAN-después de eso una aguja hecho de bio-fibra atravesó a Nui.

-Esto es…Shinrakoketsu-y de la nada apareció la cara de Ragyo frente a ella.

-Nui tus bio-fibras te hacen inútil a la hora de usar un kamui pero que tal si te fusionas con el y me ayudas a sacarle todo sus potencial-

-Sera todo un honor Ragyo-sama-el cuerpo de Nui se volvió bio-fibra la cual fue absorbida por Ragyo (si su cabeza ya había regresados a donde pertenecia) las misma agujas habían succionada los trajes de COVERS y a los que estaban humanizados simplemente les sacaron ala persona dentro de ellos.

-Pero que esta…-los ojos de Nonon se abrieron con sorpresa-SATSUKI-CHAN Y RYUKO!-volteo a ver el consejo estudiantil o lo que quedaba de el y en ese momento en esos escombros.

-Satsuki, Ragyo esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo-

-Si te refieres a succionar las bio-fibras para hacerse más fuerte, si, si lo esta haciendo-

-Me lo temía, pero ahora lo más importante es quitarle ese kamui cuando te corto la mejilla lo sentiste no es así-

-Sí-recordó cuando le atravesaron el brazo a Ryuko y le cortaron la mejilla a ella-ese kamui estaba llorando-

-Matoi Ryuko, tu también tienes bio-fibras en tu ser no es así-una aguja salió de su cuerpo-te importaría dármelas-

-"Ryuko, esquiva rápido"-

-Tranquilízate Senketsu-

Y en ese momento Satsuki se puso frente a Ryuko y bloqueo el ataque con su espada-No creas que Junketsu y yo te dejaremos tocarla tan fácilmente-

-"Satsuki, ahora nuestros movimientos son más coordinados"-

-Ja, que esperabas de la fusión definitiva-

-Bueno-la aguja volvió al cuerpo de Ragyo-no me importa, después de todo ya sé de dónde sacar toda la bio-fibra que quiera-y salió dispara como cohete del lugar.

-Espero que no te importe que tu casa vaya a ser destruida-sintió como tomaban su mano.

-Que importa, puedo construir otra casa, una donde pueda vivir contigo-

-Hablemos de eso cuando todo esto haya terminado, Senketsu estás listo-

-"Claro que lo estoy"-

-Que me dices tu Junketsu-

-"No es necesario preguntar"-

Y alguien que Ragyo las dos chicas salieron volando a gran velocidad del lugar y mientras tanto en el techo de la escuela.

-Son Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan, pero ¡porque el diseño de Senketsu-chan y Junketsu-chan es diferente? Y porque ahora el cabello de Satsuki-chan es blanco con líneas azules en su cabello-

-QUE DIJISTE-gritaron todos los presente.

-Rápido préstame esos binoculares-pero cuando Mako se volteo solo simulaba que traía unos binoculares con sus manos-era de esperarse-

-"Chicos"-

-Que sucede Inumuta-

-"Calculando la dirección en que salió volando Ragyo pude deducir que se dirige a la casa Kyruin, supongo que saben lo que eso significa"-

-Parece que la batalla final será en la casa de Satsuki-kun, regresemos al Sol desnudo y emprendamos el camino, entendido-

-SI!-

Mientras tanto en camino a la casa de los Kiryuin, estaba Ragyo, Ryuko y Satsuki debían de estar como a un kilometro detrás de ella.

-La bio-fibra original, los Kiryuin la han estado cuidando durante siglo, correcto los humanos somos sirvientes de la ropa, me pregunto que sucederá cuando me fusione con ella-definitivamente la cara de Ragyo reflejaba una total falta de cordura.

**Continuara.**

**Lamento haberlo subido en la noche algunos asuntos me tenían ocupados, el comienzo del cap de hoy y el beso me sacaron totalmente de onda (Ryuko tu mujer es Satsuki no Nui XD) la pelea estuvo bien y han demostrado que Satsuki es la reina de las estrategias y gracias al cielo Ryuko regreso a la normalidad gracias a Mako y esa manera de regresar fue asombrosa, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A que tristeza este capitulo de la historia ya me deja a dos caps del final, bueno ahora solo siéntense a leer que este cap será laaaaaargo.**

**Capitulo 17: La batalla final.**

Ragyo había llegado rápidamente al sótano de la casa y se puso frente a la bio-fibra original.

-Veamos que sucede cuando me fusione con esto, me convertiré en un ser supremo, jajaja-comenzó a acercar su mano a la bio-fibra pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Ragyo-sama estas consiente de que si te fusionas con la bio-fibra original TODOS los trajes de COVERS que hay en el mundo regresaran a ella y se fusionaran contigo-la cara de Nui se había formado en el hombro izquierdo de Ragyo.

-Lo se Nui pero eso ya no importa, me convertiré en el ser más poderoso de este planeta después de vencer e esa parejita puedo conquistar este mundo cuando lo dese-

-Mm, en eso tiene razón, jajaja-y Ragyo clavo sus manos en la bio-fibra la cual comenzó a brillar-Uh, que lindo-

-Puedo sentirlo, el poder corre por mis venas, eso es la bio-fibra escogió a los Kiryuin como guardianes por una razón-sus cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar-somos los únicos que pueden controlar tal poder-

Y mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de ahí, estaban Ryuko y Satsuki.

-Falta mucho para llegar-

-No, aunque Ragyo ya debe de estar ahí-

-"Si absorbió las bio-fibras de los trajes que estaban en la escuela…no quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá si se fusiona con la bio-fibra original"-comento Junketsu.

-"Tendremos una dura batalla"-

-Dejen de quejarse ustedes dos!, ahora pelearemos de una manera totalmente diferente tanto nosotras como Ragyo, pero ese kamui Shinrakoketsu-recordó lo que sintió del kamui cuando le atravesó el brazo-estoy segura de que lo que más quiere es que Ragyo deje de usarlo, tu debes entender como se siente no es así Junketsu-

-"Si, que ella me usara fue la peor sensación que e tenido en mi vida, así que siento empatía por ese kamui"-

-No te preocupes Junketsu, lo liberaremos de Ragyo-volteo y vio como Ryuko la miraba y se sonrojo-q-que sucede, tengo algo en la cara-

-No solo pensaba que el color de cabello que traes ahora te sienta bien-

-G-gracias-

Y ahora en el Sol desnudo.

-Que me dices Inumuta-kun tenemos suficiente armamento-

-Bueno tenemos misiles y algunos DTR, así que si tenemos armamento suficiente, pero ahí algo que me inquieta-

-Y eso seria-

-Estuve analizando lo que Ragyo hizo antes de irse de la academia, absorbió no solo a Harime Nui si no también los trajes no humanoides y los humanoides a los cuales les saco al humano-se acomodo los lentes-así que suponiendo que su objetivo es fusionarse con la bio-fibra original, tal vez tenga que absorber todos los trajes dispersos en el mundo-

-Y que tendría eso de malo, es más nos ahorraría varios problemas-comento Tsumugu.

-Lo se pero tengamos en cuenta que tratándose de Ragyo no se puede saber que hará, por cierto donde están los demás-

-Enfermería-contestaron ambos hombres.

-Aunque no quiero ver a Jakuzure por un buen tiempo-y Tsumugu se retiro.

-Que suce…-

-Créeme Inumuta-kun no quieres saber-

Y mientras tanto en enfermería todos estaban viendo una de las más graciosas escenas que podían presenciar y eso era Mako atendiendo a Gamagoori.

-Bien ya termine-dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-pff…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todos se estaban revolcando de la risa al ver a Gamagoori convertido en una momia, Jakuzure y Sanageyama pensaron que no era muy distinto a su traje Goku pero ver como una simple gasa los llevo a eso si que fue divertido.

-Te siente mejor Gamagoori-senpai?-

-mjmjmj-

-Perdón, olvide que no debo tapar ni la boca ni los ojos-y las risas desaparecieron cuando Mako tomo un cuchillo y se pusieron a rezar para que no sucediera nada y por mero milagro Gamagoori no sufrió daños-ahora si como te encuentras-

-Mankanshoku, tantas vendas no eran necesarias podrás quitármelas-

-Eh!? Pero me tomo mucho tiempo ponértelas-

-Eso es grandulón no desperdicies el trabajo de mi hermana-y Matarou se acerco lo suciente como para que lo siguiente que diría solo pudiera escucharlo Gamagoori-si quieres ser miembro de nuestra familia esto puede ser un buen comienzo-y no contesto solo se sonrojo y agradeció que las vendas les impidiera a los demás verlo.

-"Bien chicos, como ya saben nos acercamos a la casa Kiryuin y por lo tanto a nuestra batalla final así que repórtense en el centro y control rápido, eso es todo"-y tras oír la voz de Mikisugi todos se fueron corriendo…bueno Gamagoori se fue saltando.

Y ahora si regresando definitivamente con nuestras dos protagonistas que por cierto dejaron de volar y se encontraban corriendo.

-Estas segura de esto-

-Ya te dije que la bio-fibra original esta en el sótano no es así, además estamos a 1 minuto de mi casa y posiblemente Ragyo ya este ahí y no creo que haya perforado el techo y el suelo-

-En eso tienes razón-sintió como su cuerpo se tensó-que sucede Senketsu-no contesto-Senketsu?-

-Oye Junketsu, que tienes?-

-El también se tensó de la nada-

-"Ryuko…"-

-"Satsuki…"-

-Que sucede-preguntaron ambas.

-"Esta cerca"-dijeron los dos y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Q-que es esto un temblor-

-Tranquilízate Ryuko-

-Esta sensación es maravilloso-esa voz hizo que a ambas chicas se le erizara la piel y de la nada hubo una explosión y se apareció una Ragyo gigante, su cabello se había vuelto más largo y brillaba al rojo viva y sus parte de abajo como siempre de arcoíris, Shinrakoketsu se había transformado en un vestido y también brillaba al rojo viva como si estuviera hecho de fuego-este es el poder de la bio-fibra original, JAJAJAJA-Ryuko y Satsuki se habían tapado los oídos eso demostraba que Ragyo no podía escuchar el grito de Shinrakoketsu.

-Ese es un horrible grito de dolor, me recuerda a cuando te hice llorar en las elecciones generales-

-"Eso quedo en el pasado Ryuko"-

-Junketsu, enserio te sentiste así cuando ella te uso-

-"Si, pero lo que el esta sintiendo tiene que ser mucho peor"-

Y el grito se detuvo y ambas se destaparon los oídos y para su mala suerte Ragyo ya las había visto.

-Pero miren quienes vinieron, son la pequeña parejita con sus kamuis-les extendió una mano-dicen que esa es la verdadera fusión de un humano y un kamui pero me pregunto se tendrán la misma suerte que tengo yo ahora-y las agujas salieron de sus mano, lograron esquivar pero el lugar donde impacto literalmente exploto.

-Pero que locura de poder es ese!-gritaron ambas sorprendidas y en ese momento Ragyo volvió a su tamaño normal y rápidamente embistió a Satsuki.

-SATSUKI!-y se hecho a volar persiguiéndolas.

-Oh, mira nada más-Ragyo le iba jalando el cabello-tu cabello cambio de color, blanco y celeste te ves interesante Satsuki-

-Cállate, maldita-y en eso la lanzo rápidamente al suelo donde se estrello e hizo un agujero de unos 10 m de diámetro.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre-

-HIJA DE PUTA!-y dejo que Ryuko la partiera a la mitad y gracias a la fusión que tenia ahora se regenero más rápido.

-Miren ya llego al rescate la hija de la pequeña y tonta Kinue-

-NO HABLES MAL DE ELLA!-Ragyo se movió rápidamente y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-Tu también eres muy molesta-y le dio una patada que la lanzo al suelo y se estrello a unos 15cm de Satsuki haciendo el agujero aun más grande-esa maldita-se estaba sobando la cabeza y volteo a ver a Satsuki-te encuentras bien-

-Si, no fue nada grave-se miro las piernas y vio como algunos cortes que se hizo al caer se estaban curando lo cual la dejo sin palabras y lo mismo paso con Ryuko, cortes y moretes se estaban sanado solos.

-Pero como, entiendo que mi cuerpo en parte se cure igual que el de Ragyo pero no soy como ella sigo siendo más humana de lo que creo la curación debería de tardar un poco más-

-Lo mismo digo yo, bueno yo no tengo ni una bio-fibra dentro de mi-

-"Ja, sorprendidas"-dijo Senketsu-"la fusión definitiva hace que el humano y el kamui se vuelvan uno solo, así que en este momento ambas son uno con nuestras bio-fibras"-

-"Y ahora no tiene que ver nada con que Ryuko tenga bio-fibras en su cuerpo ni que nuestras respectivas bio-fibras tengan su ADN"-y ante esa explicación ambas chicas solo sonrieron.

-En resumen como siempre tu y yo peleamos como uno solo como siempre, no es así Senketsu-

-"Sí"-

-Pero ahora es diferente no es así Junketsu-

-"Por supuesto"-

Mientras tanto Ragyo observaba la escena desde el aire.

-No entiendo, que se puedan comunicar con sus kamuis no las ayudara en nada, Nui-

-Que quiere, Ragyo-sama-y ahora la cara de Nui apareció en una mano derecha de Ragyo.

-Te importaría en cargarte de ellas-

-Claro-dijo con voz juguetona-ahora que regrese a mi yo original tal vez sea más fuerte-

-Puedes dejarlas medio muertas, pero no las mates las necesito vivas para absorber el poder de sus bio-fibras ahora que tienen esa fusión definitiva-

-Cierto, si las mata también se mueren sus kamuis, tranquila tratare de contenerme-y descendió en un gran hilo rojo que poco a poco formo sus cuerpo en el suelo-hola Ryuko-chan, Satsuki-chan-la ignoraban-bu, que crueles son ignorando a su adorable hermanita-y ambas la embistieron, Nui había transformado sus brazos en unas espadas.

-TU NO ERES NUESTRA HERMANA-y se retiraron de ella.

-Uy, que crueles-y sus brazos regresaron a la normalidad y a una velocidad sorprendente se puso detrás de las chicas-ahora que parte de mi ser se volvió a hacer uno con la bio-fibra original soy mucho más…-y fue interrumpida al recibir un puñetazo de ambas chicas.

-Cállate, tu voz me molesta-dijo Ryuko.

-No se ve que te hayas vuelto muy fuerte-comento Satsuki.

-Jajaja, tal vez son ustedes las que se volvieron fuer…-ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de limpiarse la sangre que le salía por la nariz porque de repente Ryuko la golpeo por detrás-wiii-y se estrello contra los arboles-que te sucede Ryuko-chan no piensas partirme en pedazos, no se supone que vengarías la muerte de tu padre-pregunto al ver como le daba la espalda.

-Ciertamente eso es lo que quería, en estos momento no puedo dejar que eso me nuble la vista de mi verdadero objetivo, así que adiós, de todas maneras si destruimos la bio-fibra original tu te morirás-

-Eso puede ser cierto-comenzó a transformar su mano derecha en una espada y se comenzaba a acercar lentamente a Ryuko-pero deberías estar más atenta….-y Satsuki le corto la mano.

-Tu eres la que debería estar más atenta, Nui-vio como tomaba su mano y trataba de pegársela.

-AH! MI MANO!-grito mientras salía un chorro de sangre-TIENES IDEA DE LO IMPORTANTES QUE SON LAS MANOS PARA UNA DISEÑADORA!-

-Lo se por eso la corte-y vio como Nui dejo de hacer su teatrito.

-Bueno no importa regresara a la normalidad en breve….are?-dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Eso no servirá, me asegure de que no quedara ningún hilo que permitiera que tu mano se regenerara-

-Oh, bueno-le aventó la mano a Ragyo y esta la absorbió rápidamente y Nui se cosió el hueco en su brazo-Isshin me quito un ojo y ahora su primogénita me quito la mano, Ryuko-chan tu que me vas a cortar-y vio como las dos chicas la estaban ignorando-Ragyo-sama…-la estaba mirando con ojos…o mejor dicho ojo de perrito.

-Okay-chasqueo los dedos y varios hilos salieron de ella y al tocar el suelo tomaron forma de trajes humanoides-así esas dos se distraerán un rato y se agotaran-

-Gracias-volteo a ver que había detrás de ella cuando escucho un ruido y un misil la ataco rápidamente.

-Le di…aunque no creo que funcione-dijo Inumuta-están seguros de hacer eso?-pregunto al ver como todos se lanzaban del Sol desnudo.

-MÁS QUE SEGUROS!-

-Ustedes no irán?-le pregunto a la familia Mankanshoku (Mako si acompaño al resto).

-No somos horribles peleando-

-Y que hay de Mankanshoku?-

Se miraron entre ellos-ella estará bien-

-Si ustedes los dicen-y se puso a acomodar el ángulo del cañón por el que le había disparado a Nui.

Y mientras tanto en el suelo de milagro nadie se lastimo y Mako fue la primera en resurgir de todos.

-Mako, que estas o mejor dicho que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?-

-Que estas diciendo Ryuko-chan, el objetivo de ustedes dos es la directora, no pueden perder ni una pizca de tiempo-así que tomo a ambas de la mano y sabrá de donde saco las fuerzas para lanzarlas a ambas al cielo-Por cierto Satsuki-chan ese color nuevo de cabello te sienta bien!-las dos solo rieron y se pusieron a volar por si mismas-por cierto todos están bien-

-CLARO QUE LO ESTAMOS-y todos se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Eh!? Otra vez tengo que pelear contra ustedes-chasqueo los dedos y los monstruos se pusieron delante de ella-bueno creo que me quedare sentada viendo como estos chicos los destrozan-

-Como si fuéramos a permitirlo-Sanageyama traía una especie de cuchillas en sus manos y corto rápidamente a unos 3 trajes-Harime Nui que no se te olvide que tenemos una deuda pendiente-

-En serio…pues no lo recuerdo, jajaja-

-Tu hija de…-se fijo en su mano-ja, así que haz perdido tu manolo estaban ignorando-NO ME IGNORES!-

-Me pregunto quien ganara-se pregunto a si misma mientras veía el cielo donde estaban peleando las estrellas de este fic-no me sorprendería de Satsuki-chan perdiera después de todo ella a estado parada en un castillo de arena todo este tiempo que por lo visto no a de tardar en caer-

-CALLATE-y Nonon la bombardeo-YO ME ENCARGARE DE PROTEGER SU CASTILLO DE ARENA!-

-Ella esta bien-preguntaron Mikisugi y Tsumugu al ver a Jakuzure.

-Si, solo dejen que se desahogue-Gamagoori sostenía el succionador-encarguémonos de estas cosas-

-OK!-esa fue Mako.

-Por cierto Mankanshoku tu no tienes ningún arma para que demonios viniste-y se subió en su cabeza.

-Vine para algo totalmente importante-alzo los brazos-DAR ANIMOS!-

Nadie dijo nada y solo se fueron a pelear y mientras tanto.

-ULTIMATE SENKETSU SENJI!-y a Ryuko le salieron cuchillas que se arrancaba y le lanzaba a Ragyo la cual las estaba esquivando.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Matoi-

_-"Caíste en la trampa, ahora Satsuki, Junketsu"-_pensaron Ryuko y Senketsu y Satsuki se puso rápidamente detrás de Ragyo.

-ULTIMATE JUNKETSU SENJI-y le lanzo unas cuchillas que la atravesaron tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza.

-Atacarme por la espalda ya se te esta haciendo costumbre, Satsuki-se estaba sacando las cuchillas y las heridas se curaban rápidamente.

-Ja, tratándose de ti no me importa atacarte por la espalda las veces que sean necesarias-

-Que cruel-

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-y ambas se dirigían hacia Ragyo.

-FIBRA PERDIDA!-grito Ryuko mientras ambas habían rebanado a Ragyo por la mitad.

-Ragyo, esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no puedas regenerarte-y la hicieron pedacitos rebanando cada miembro de sus ser hasta dejarla hecha un puño de bio-fibras.

-No digas tonterías Satsuki-la voz de había escuchado detrás de ella-porque están destruyendo una simple copia-

-Pero que demo…-Satsuki rápidamente volteo a ver las bio-fibras que estaban flotando en el aire-no me digas que eso es-

Y mientras tanto el ejercito que Ragyo le dejo a Nui fue reducido a cero.

-Buu, ustedes son muy rápidos en esto de pelear-y mando a la mierda a Sanageyama que la quería atacar por detrás, si le tomo la mano y lo mando a volar-bien ahora son 6 vs 1-e Inumuta le disparo con los cañones a Nui y como era de esperarse no le sucedió nada-me corrijo 7 vs 1-salto rápidamente y tomo a Mako.

-MANKANSHOKU!-

-Ahora tengo una rehén a la cual pienso usar de escudo y me pregunto podrán atacarme aho…-pareciera que su cara al igual que su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado_-e-esto no puede ser, Ragyo-sama parece que nuca debí darte mi mano….-_y exploto, Mako callo al suelo cubierta de sangre y las bio-fibras de Nui se fueron en dirección a Ragyo.

-Mankanshoku, te encuentras bien-

-De maravilla….espera…NO VEO NADA!-comenzó a correr de un lado a otro.

-Y si te limpias los ojos-le dijeron todos y eso hizo.

-OH! Ahora veo otra vez-

-Dejando eso de lado, Inumuta-kun alguna idea de que paso-

-"Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero en vez de buscar alguna respuesta deberíamos estar alegres ahora tenemos una molestia menos"-

-Tienes razón, en fin el resto dependerá de Ryuko-kun y Satsuki-kun-

Y las mencionadas estaban viendo como las bio-fibras de la Ragyo falsa se estaban quemando y las bio-fibras de Nui que iban para halla se quemaron totalmente frente a Ragyo.

-A diferencia de mi y Matoi Ryuko, Nui era pura bio-fibra que adquirió forma humana, en pocas palabras era un simple regalo que me dio la bio-fibra original por lo tanto ella no puede su existir si alguno de sus miembros ya sea vital o no se desintegra, que me diera su mano cortada fue su mayor error-

-Entonces tenias pensado desacerté de Harime Nui desde un principio-

-Acertaste Satsuki, desde que completo a Shinrakoketsu ya no me era de ninguna utilidad pero no encontraba la manera de deshacerme de ella para siempre hasta que le cortaste la mano, supongo que debería agradecerte por eso-

-Ja, y crees que nos enojaremos por eso, es más deberíamos estarte agradecidas ya que ahora solo tenemos que eliminarte a ti-

-Debes de tener cuidado con lo que dices Matoi-se había puesto detrás de ella.

-En que momen…-se estaba dando la vuelta en cuanto Ragyo le atravesó el pecho y saco su corazón nuevamente.

-RYUKO!-

Tu también Satsuki-y le perforo el pecho-OH! Mira que hermoso-dijo mientras veía que el corazón de Satsuki que ahora parecía hecho de bio-fibras-esta fusión definitiva que tienes con Junketsu te permitió fusionarte con la bio-fibra, jajaja ahora eres igual a nosotras dos-pero las dos chicas no podían responder.

_-"Ryuko, que sucede has algo rápido"-_

_-Aunque me lo digas….no puedo mover mi cuerpo-_

_-Maldición no puedo moverme-_

_-"Satsuki….-_

-Bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo-y le clavo las uñas a ambos corazones.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Que esplendidos gritos-el color de fuego del traje de Ragyo se comenzó a esparcir por los corazones de las dos chicas y posteriormente a sus cuerpos-ustedes dos serán parte de mi y me ayudaran a tapizar este mundo con la bio-fibra-

-…de…detente…-el rojo fuego comenzó a extenderse por su caras-DETENTE!-y las absorbió.

-Que esplendida sensación-se veía las manos-ahora todas las bio-fibras existentes en este mundo son parte de mi, empecemos por esclavizar a esos rebeldes con las que estaba peleando Nui-y se fue en la dirección en la que se encontraban Mako y los demás.

Ahora en un lugar totalmente blanco Ryuko y Satsuki estaban flotando totalmente desnudas y con sus respectivas armas en mano, el cabello de ambas había vuelto a su color natural y en cuanto a Senketsu y Junketsu no se les veía por ningún lado.

-"Ryuko, abre los ojos Ryuko"-

-mmh…-comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente-Sen…ketsu?-

-"Satsuki te encuentras bien, resiste!"-

-Junketsu?-al abrir los ojos solo encontró los ojos de sus kamui-pero que te pa….-

-AH!-el grito de Ryuko la distrajo.

-Que sucede Ryu….-

-PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS DESNUDAS….Satsuki?-vio como esta estaba volteando a otro lado mientras se tapaba la nariz.

_-Que buena vista-_pensaba mientras trataba de vitar alguna hemorragia nasal y después entro en razón y vio a su alrededor-donde estamos?-

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo y porque demonios Senketsu es solo un ojo ahora-dijo mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su kamui.

-"No me preguntes, cuando recobre la conciencia me encontraba así"-

-Tal vez….-recordó que a ambas las habían succionado-el interior de Ragyo, no de la bio-fibra-

-Satsuki en serio crees que estamos dentro de la bio-fibra…-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-aunque eso tendría mucho sentido-

-"Y eso explicaría porque no tenemos nuestros cuerpo"-Junketsu estaba viendo a Satsuki-"en parte ustedes siguen siendo humanas así que es lógico que aun tengan sus cuerpos"-

_-….duele-_

-Eh?-Ryuko estaba mirando a lo que se podía decir era el horizonte.

-"Que sucede Ryuko?"-

_-…duele mucho….-_

-Esa voz, de quien…-Satsuki también estaba viendo el horizonte.

-"Que hay en esa dirección Satsuki"-

Ambas chicas se veían entre ellas y asintieron como si hubieran tenido algún tipo de conversación y se limitaron a irse flotando.

-"Oye Ryuko"-

-"Satsuki"-

Los kamui se vieron entre si y las comenzaron a seguir-"Espérenos"-

No deambularon por mucho tiempo, comenzaron a avanzar más rápido al divisar una especie de luz rojo y cuando llegaron a ella parecían ser una especie de ojos totalmente rojos.

_-Duele, alguien termine con esta sensación-_

-Tu eres…Shinrakoketsu?-la voz de Ryuko hizo que los ojos se fijaran en el grupo.

_-U-ustedes son Matoi Ryuko y Kiryuin Satsuki-_

-Si, somos nosotras-contesto Satsuki-entonces tu eres la conciencia que Ragyo no puede escuchar-

_-Tienen que ayudarme, esta persona hace que todo mi ser duela-_

-"Comprendo tu sentir"-Junketsu si que sentía empatía por el.

-Espera si te tenemos aquí en frente-Ryuko lo señalo con su arma-si te destruimos aquí y ahora Ragyo quedara como una inútil-

_-Me temo que no será tan fácil como lo acabas de decir-_

-A que te refieres-pregunto Satsuki.

_-Como tu lo dijiste yo soy solo la conciencia que Ragyo no escucha, mi cuerpo es lo que ella esta usando en el exterior, por favor ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacer algo por mi-_

_-"Ryuko"-_

_-"Satsuki"-_

Las chicas le habían dado las espalda y unieron sus pedazos de la espada tijera en lo que era originalmente.

-Que estas diciendo, Shinrakoketsu claro que te libraremos de Ragyo-dijo Ryuko.

-Aunque lamento informarte que tendremos que matarte-

_-No me importa con tal de que me liberen de esta persona, no me importa si me matan-_

**(Pongan el OST de Don´t lose your way en la mera parte en la que se escucha el titulo)**

-SI TU NOS LOS PIDES!-

**ESPADA-TIJERA COMPLETA.**

Las hojas de ambos pedazos se habían hecho largar y rápidamente realizaron el corte para salir de ese lugar, por su parte Ragyo se había detenido a medio camino mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-Q-que demonios, AH!-su pecho se abrió y Ryuko y Satsuki salieron de ella rápidamente con su fusión definitiva, el mecho rojo de Ryuko brillaba más que nunca al igual que los destellos celestes en el pelo de Satsuki-U-ustedes!-

-Ragyo, hemos escuchado el pesar de ese kamui-decía Ryuko.

-Y le hemos prometido liberarlo de ti aun si lo matamos en el acto-

-Quieres decir que me van a matar, ja no digan tonterías-la herida de su pecho se estaba curando-QUE PUEDEN HACER 2 PERSONAS CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE TIENE EL PODER DE LA BIO-FIBRA ORIGINAL!-

-Para tu información, Satsuki y yo no estamos solas en esto Mako y los demás nos están apoyando-

-Si y más importante en estos momentos nos somos 2 vs 1-

-"SOMOS 4 VS 1"-gritaron las chicas y los kamui al mismo tiempo-"ALGUIEN COMO TU QUE PELEA SIN SER CAPAZ DE ESCUCHAR A SU KAMUI Y SE DESASE CON TANTA FACILIDAD DE SUS ALIADOS NO PODRA GANARNOS!"-

**Continuara.**

**Bueno este es el penúltimo (si ya se lo que dije al principio del cap. Pero el epilogo yo siempre lo e considerado algo aparte) el capitulo de hoy me quería hacer llorar de felicidad todos se llevan bien y me considero una adivina miren que este cap. Lo termine de escribir ayer y que sucede en el cap. De hoy Nui pierde sus brazos y aquí ella perdió su mano le atine una pequeña parte XD, Ryuko y Satsuki han desarrollado sus lazos de hermanas…en parte, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Que triste este es el ultimo cap. DX bueno lo es de la historia queda el epilogo, bueno por el momento solo siéntense a leer que este será el cap más largo del fic.**

**Capitulo 18: Todo a acabado.**

-4 vs 1, no me hagan reír-se dirigía a ellas a máxima velocidad-YA SEAN 4 O 1000 NO PODRAN GANARME!-

Ryuko apretó su puño derecho y Satsuki su puño izquierdo y golpearon a Ragyo haciendo que callera al suelo-m-malditas-dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz y casqueo los dedos enviando trajes monstruos hacia ellas.

-Ustedes izquierda y nosotros derecha-

-Nos parece bien-

Y ambas chicas se pusieron detrás de los trajes a velocidad luz y estos rápidamente explotaron.

-Nada mal-Ragyo junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña bola de estambre o debería decir bio-fibra-veamos que pueden hacer contra esto-y la arrojo en dirección izquierda.

-"Ryuko esa dirección"-

-No me lo tienes que decir, vamos Satsuki-

-Ok-

-"P-pero Ragyo"-

-Cálmate Junketsu-y dicho eso las dos se fueron rápidamente.

-Preocuparse por los demás en lugar de preocuparse por uno mismo es lo que las llevara a su derrota-dijo Ragyo mientras veía una línea roja y otra azul alejándose rápidamente-bueno-saco rollos de hilo de sus manos-divirtámonos un rato-

Y mientras tanto en el Sol desnudo.

-Espero que Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan estén bien-Mako estaba mirando el horizonte.

-Yo creo que deberías limpiarte, sigues empapada de sangre-

-Pero Jakuzure-senpai….-puso cara pensativa-en eso tienes razón-se vio parte de su cabello que había pasado de marrón a rojo-OH! Ahora me parezco a Ryuko-chan-

-Te caíste de la cama cuando eras una bebe-

-Varias veces-contestaron Sukuyo y Barazo que por casualidad las estaban escuchando y Jakuzure solo puso cara de "okay".

-Y bien Inumuta-kun sigues sin obtener información de cómo fue que Harime Nui exploto-si Mikisugi estaba haciendo sus típicas poses.

-Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió-

-Deje de buscarle explicación Mikisugi-Tsumugu había encendido uno de sus cigarros-los más importante ahora es que ya no tendremos que seguir enfrentando a esa diseñadora psicópata-

-FUSION PRENDA-HUMANA KAMUI SENKETSU-esa era Mako jugando a ser Ryuko-tu turno Jakuzure-senpai-

-F-fusión prenda-humana k-kamui Junketsu-de alguna manera Mako había convencido a Nonon de jugar a ser Satsuki.

-Jakuzure-senpai dilo con más emoción-

-YO LO DIGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA!-vio como Mako no paraba de mirarla-que me miras-

-Que es eso?-señalo una especia de luz rojiza que rápidamente se impacto en el barco.

-TODOS ESTAN BIEN!?-grito Sanageyama.

-GUA! ESTOY VOLANDO OTRA VEZ-Mako salió volando gracias al impacto y se termino estrellando en el piso.

-MANKANSHOKU!-Gamagoori se acercó a ella-te encuentras bien-y vio como la mencionada se levantaba e hizo su pose.

-Me encuentro en perfecto estado-y como seguía cubierta con la sangre de Nui nadie sabia si estaba herida o no-pero más importante que es eso-

El humo comenzó a disiparse y todos podían ver a un traje ridículamente gigante (la misma cosa que salió del mar en el cap 22).

-KYA!-

-Cálmese señora Mankan…-Mikisugi se cayó cuando vio que la persona que había gritado era el papa de Mako.

-Q-que es esa cosa, e-es ridículamente enorme-

- g-guts-

-Tranquilícense Matarou, Guts-

-Sea grande o pequeño, tendremos que derrotarlo-dijo Jakuzure-a la carga mono-

-Inumuta prepara el caño-y en seguida ambos se fueron corriendo al monstruo y lo apuñalaron con Bakuzan y acto seguido Inumuta lo bombardeo pero no funciono el monstruo golpeo a Jakuzure y Sanageyama que se estamparon en un muro.

-S-supongo que los DTR no funcionaran contra eso-Mikisugi trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, el monstruo levanto su brazo derecho con la intención de golpear el barco pero en ese momento se quedo inmóvil.

-Se detuvo-dijo Tsumugu pero comenzó a ver con la criatura se comenzaba a partir por la mitad-pero que-

El monstruo se partió a la mitad y después se transformo en bio-fibras las cuales regresaron con Ragyo, Ryuko y Satsuki se habían parado en el barco.

-RYUKO-CHAN!-Mako la abrazo rápidamente-ya derrotaron a la directora?-

-Aun no, dejando eso de lado que te paso estas empapada en sangre-

-No es mía pero es una larga historia-

-SATSUKI-CHAN-Nonon hizo lo mismo que Mako y se figo en el nuevo color de cabello de su amiga-te vez bien con este nuevo color de pelo-

-Gracias-

-Satsuki-sama-Sanageyama, Inumuta y Gamagooori simplemente se arrodillaron frente a ella.

-Ryuko-chan te ves muy linda con esta nueva transformación, muy linda…muy linda…muy linda…-

-Ya entendí Mako, podrías dejar de abrazarme, me estas apretando mucho-

-Satsuki-chan estaba muy preocupada por ti….muy preocupada…-

-Jakuzure?-

-"SATSUKI ESQUIVA"-la advertencia de Junketsu hizo que Satsuki se separa rápidamente de Jakuzure y se llevo un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo el cual se curo automáticamente.

-Nonon que demonios haces-vio como Ryuko había aventado a Mako lejos de ella_-parece que Nonon no es la única-_

-Que demonios te pasa Mako-

-"Ella estaba ahorcándote, definitivamente esa no es la Mako que conocemos"-

-Porque preguntas que estaba haciendo Satsuki-chan-mostro su pedazo de Bakuzan-no era obvio quería apuñalarte por la espalda-

-Nonon?-

-Que mala eres Ryuko-chan, porque me avientas así, me hubieras dejado terminar de ahorcarte-

-Mako?-

-Ahora solo dejen que las matemos-ambas chicas se volvieron totalmente blancas.

-"Ryuko eso es!"-

-No hay duda es el tejido mental pero….siento que no es el que conocemos-

-Si Jakuzure y Mako están así entonces…-volteo y esquivo a tiempo un ataque de Gamagoori seguido de uno de Sanageyama y se puso de espalda con Ryuko.

-Sorprendidas-escucharon la voz de Ragyo la cual apareció sobre el cañón del barco.

-Maldita! Eso es lo que planeabas desde un principio-

-Si, pero ahora este tejido mental es muy distinto, ataquen-Tsumugu y Mikisugi sujetaron a Ryuko y Satsuki, mientras los demás corrían hacia ellas.

_-Lo siento, tío-_pensó mientras le daba una pata en la cara y la soltó.

_-Esta hipnotizado seguramente no sentirá nada-_Satsuki pateo a Mikisugi en "esa" parte y se libero de el, las chicas solo esquivaron a los demás lo ultimo que querían era hacerles daño.

-Lo que están haciendo las llevara a su derrota, esta vez el tejido mental esta hecho con la bio-fibra original así que ahora no importan lo que hagan será mucho más difícil y peligroso quitarles ese hilo-

-Eres una maldita tramposa-dijo Ryuko.

-No eres quien para decir eso desde un principio nuestra pelea era de 2 vs 1, además no haz escuchado que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale-de alguna manera eso le recordó a Ryuko los inconvenientes que tubo con Jakuzure durante la excursión-veamos como se siente ustedes dos cuando sus mejores amigas sean las que las ataquen-y dicho eso el siguiente ataque solo lo realizaron Mako y Nonon.

-"Ryuko muévete rápido"-y lo hizo, se quedo asombrada cuando vio que cuando Mako golpeo el piso se había hecho un agujero-"es como si tuviera su uniforme Goku de dos estrellas"-

_-Entonces a esto se refería Ragyo con difícil y peligroso-_Ryuko detuvo a tiempo el puño de Mako que casi le da en la cara_-Mako-_apretó los dientes.

-Nonon, detente!-grito Satsuki mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques de la pelirosa que no solo dejaba un agujero en el piso sino una gran línea de corte gracias al pedazo de Bakuzan que traía.

-"Ella se volvió extremadamente fuerte, Satsuki creo que no tenemos más opción que…"-

-No la atacaremos!, Nonon es mi mejor amiga no quiero lastimarla, no otra vez-ella ya había admitido que Ryuko era la dueña de su corazón pero llevaba años junto a Nonon y no quería lastimar a su amiga no quería verla como cuando admitió sus sentimientos por Ryuko, en ese momento con su pedazo de la espada-tijera detuvo el ataque de Jakuzure y con su única mano libre detuvo su puño_-Nonon…-_

Ragyo estaba observando con cierta diversión la pelea que había provocado-Matoi Ryuko que se siente pelear contra la primer y única amiga que tuviste en honnouji y que te recibió en su casa-la mencionada solo la miro con ojos de odio, ignoro eso y volteo a ver la otra pelea-Satsuki aun recuerdo cuando invitabas a Jakuzure a casa y se la pasaban todo el día jugando pero mira como evoluciono su amistad primero le rompes el corazón y ahora tienes la difícil decisión de golpear o no-Satsuki se aguanto las ganas de maldecirla-es imposible que obtengan la victoria si se andan preocupando por las personas que los rodean, en estas situaciones solo se puede preocupar por una persona y esa persona es uno mismo-

-CALLATE!-le grito Ryuko mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la frente de Mako-no pienso lastimar a Mako-

-"Que planeas hacer"-

-Piénsalo un poco, si hemos absorbido varias bio-fibras esta no debería ser la excepción-

Satsuki había escuchado lo que dijo Ryuko así que también uso su mano izquierda para ponerla en la frente de Jakuzure.

-Escuchaste todo no es así Junketsu-

-"Sí, aunque sea la bio-fibra original tal vez podamos extraerla"-

-Uhm-Ragyo mostro todo su interés en lo que planeaban hacer las dos chicas.

-Mako…-comenzó a sentir un hilo en su mano.

-Nonon…-también comenzaba a sentir un hilo en su mano.

-REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD!-gritaron mientras tiraban de unos hilos rojos que rápidamente salieron y se fueron con Ragyo.

-GUA! Todo esta dando vueltas-decía Mako mientras giraba de un lado para otro.

-Mi cabeza…-Nonon se estaba sujetando la cabeza.

Ryuko y Satsuki estaban felices de que sus amigas regresaron a la normalidad, no perdieron tiempo y procedieron a liberar al resto aunque Ryuko tuvo curiosidad de porque cuando Mikisugi salió del control mental se hecho al piso mientras se agarraba….bueno ya saben.

-Parece que la fusión que tienen es muy inconveniente-se puso de pie-bueno, ya comenzaba a aburrirme de verlos pelear-

-Ragyo!-dijeron todos, tenían la intensión de ir a atacarla pero fueron detenidos por Ryuko y Satsuki.

-NI SE LES OCURRA!-dijeron ambas.

-Dijimos que nosotras nos encargaríamos de ella así que eso haremos-dijo Ryuko.

-Ustedes ya tuvieron sus peleas así que descansen-y dicho eso ambas chicas fueron rápidamente hacia Ragyo la cual evadió el ataque de ambas chicas-Ryuko, Senketsu tenemos que alejarla de aquí para que los demás no se vean involucrados-

-Eso ya lo sabemos muy bien-se puso a pensar en como podrían alejarla-estas pensando lo mismo que yo-

-Claro que si-Satsuki dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Ragyo.

-Puede que me hayan golpeado una vez pero no dejare que lo hagan de nuevo-esquivo el ataque lo hizo volando un poco más alta.

-Eso crees-Ryuko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la mando a varios kilómetros de distancia del Sol desnudo-Listo, ahora vamos por ella-ambas chicas se fueron dejando a los demás en el muy golpeado barco.

-USTEDES PUEDEN RYUKO-CHAN, SATSUKI-CHAN, MUESTRENLE A LA DIRECTORA EL PODER DE SU AM..-y los 4 elite le taparon la boca, mientras el resto miraba al pobre de Mikisugi.

Y ahora a kilómetros de distancia de los demás.

-Nada mal Matoi, nada mal-Ragyo se limpio la sangre que le salió por la nariz.

-Ahora si podemos pelear contra ti sin ninguna preocupación-

-Me pregunto si podrán derrotarme-dijo mientras se dirigía a ellas con la intensión de absorberlas de nuevo y sus manos fueron bloqueadas por el pedazo de tijera de ambas.

-Crees que te dejaremos hacer eso de nuevo!-y le cortaron las manos.

-Oh, así que quieren evitar eso de nuevo-sus manos habían regresado a su lugar-Satsuki cuando le cortaste la mano a Nui y no se regenero creíste que era porque no dejaste ni un solo hilo que permitiera la regeneración-

-A que quieres llegar con eso-

-Las tijeras que tienen evitan que la bio-fibra se regenere es por eso que el ojo que Isshin le corto a Nui no se regenero, pero yo soy diferente la bio-fibra original responde a mis ordenes no importan cuantas veces me corten yo podre regenerarme-lo único que hicieron ambas chicas fue apretar el mango de sus armas.

-Eso me importa una mierda-Ryuko la miraba fijamente con sus ojos llenos rabia.

-No tienes idea de lo que esta sufriendo tu kamui-Satsuki también la miraba con ojos rabiosos.

-Y eso que importa, los kamui son prendas que sirven para pelear y nada más, no importa si esta sufriendo o no con tal de que me de fuerza-

-"Eres una…"-Senketsu y Junketsu se quedaron medio completar la frase cuando vieron que Ryuko y Satsuki realizarían su ataque final, los dos pedazos de la espada tijera se alargaron y ambas chicas cruzaron los pedazos.

-Así que quieren terminar con esto-transformo su brazos en cuchillas-que bien, porque yo también quiero terminar con esta pelea que me a quitado un tiempo invaluable-

**(Pongan el OST de Don´t lose your way)**

_-No me importa con tal de que me liberen de esta persona, no me importa si me matan-_las voz de Shirakoketsu resonó en la cabeza de ambas.

-LE PROMETIMOS QUE LO LIBERARIAMOS DE TI!-solo se quedaron quietas mientras Ragyo se acercaba a ellas.

-ESA PROMESA SE QUEDARA COMO UNA SIMPLE PALABRA SIN CUMPLIR-sin dudar ni un poco rápidamente cortaron a Ragyo por la mitad, la cual solo escupió sangre y las miraba sonriendo mientras esperaba regenerarse lo cual pasaba pero muy lentamente-p-pero que-

-Sorprendida Ragyo-decía Ryuko mientras su arma regresaba a la normalidad.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando no mantienes una buena relación con tu kamui-el arma de Satsuki también estaba regresando a su tamaño normal-Shinrakoketsu esta poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que te regeneres-y ambas chicas volvieron a partir a Ragyo, Satsuki le corto el cuello y Ryuko los brazos.

-U-ustedes, malditas-las miro con rabia y después se limito a sonreír-bueno puede que no haya tapizado el mundo con la bio-fibra pero ahora para mi es más importante llevármelas conmigo-comenzó a brillar con intensidad y de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir humo.

**(Pueden dejar de escuchar el OST)**

-Que es eso?-pregunto Ryuko.

_-Ryuko, Satsuki, Senketsu, Junketsu pueden escucharme-_

-Shinrakoketsu?-

_-Enserio quiero darles las gracias por ayudarme-_

-"A que te refieres con eso"-pregunto Senketsu.

_-En estos momento Ragyo a iniciado la auto destrucción de la bio-fibra original, tanto ella como yo explotaremos y todo abra terminado-_

-Lo dices enserio-dijo Satsuki.

_-Sí, enserio me siento muy feliz, pero ustedes aun corren peligro Ragyo piensa que la explosión no cubrirá nada más que 5 kilómetros pero la realidad es que abarcara más de 400 kilómetros-_todos se quedaron tensos_-es algo que no se podrá contener con la velocidad que tienen deberían de ser capaz de escapar, ayudar a sus amigos y salir ilesos y por ultimo de verdad muchas gracias por liberarme de esta persona-_fue lo ultimo que escucharon del kamui.

-"Junketsu, estas pensando lo mismo que yo"-

-"Claro que si"-

-Senketsu?-

-Junketsu?-

En ese momento ambos kamui deshicieron su fusión con las chicas las cuales los veían con duda.

-"Jajaja, parece que este es el adiós Ryuko"-

-Q-que estas diciendo Senketsu-

-"Fue divertido estar a tu lado Satsuki"-

-Junketsu, a que te refieres-

Ambos kamui se miraron entre si-"detendremos la explosión"-

-QUE!?-

-"Ustedes han pasado por mucho tanto en su niñez como en la actualidad, así que merecen ser felices, es por eso que nosotros nos encargamos de esto"-el ojo de Senketsu estaba un poco húmedo.

-"Vivan como quieran, sean felices y vivan con sus amigos después de todo este mundo es grande y hermoso"-los ojos de Junketsu también estaban húmedos, ambos kamui aventaron a sus dueñas y se fueron así el lugar donde estaba Ragyo apunto de explotar-"estas llorando"-

-"C-cállate, tu también lo estas"-si Senketsu estaba igual de llorón que en cap. 22.

En ese momento ambos se deshicieron y sus bio-fibras comenzaron a unirse y a rodear a Ragyo y formaron algo parecido a una bola de estambre.

-"Adiós, Ryuko"-

-"Adiós, Satsuki"-

Las dos escucharon eso, sus ojos estaban húmedos y les salían unas cuantas lágrimas mientras veían lo que estaba pasando.

-SENKETSU!-

-JUNKETSU!-

La explosión tuvo lugar pero solo se desintegraron Ragyo, la bio-fibra original y los kamui, el viento provocado empujo a Ryuko y a Satsuki al suelo haciendo que se estrellaran contra el, después de eso y yendo al lugar donde habían visto una especie de explosión los demás llegaron al lugar.

Ya no había señales de Ragyo ni de bio-fibras y rápidamente se encontraron con Ryuko y Satsuki inconsciente y en ropa interior, no había ni una solo señal de los kamui de las chicas, a todos…bueno solo a los 4 elite les llamo la atención que un mechón de cabello del lado derecho de Satsuki se había vuelto celeste, dejando eso de lado se llevaron a ambas chicas al Sol desnudo donde las llevaron un cuarto que parecía cuarto de hospital y les pusieron vías intravenosas, según el diagnóstico de Mikisugi (si no confiaron en Barazo) ambas chicas habían entrado en coma.

Y así pasaron dos meses.

Durante esos dos meses todos se turnaron para monitorear a Ryuko y Satsuki esperando algún cambio que indicara que ya iban a despertar, esta vez era el turno de Nonon que estaba pelando una manzana y simplemente se limitaba a suspirar.

-Me pregunto cuando despertaran-se llevo un trozo de manzana a la boca-ya han pasado dos meses y no hay ningún cambio-miro las camas donde estaban las chica y noto algo-e-eso es-se levanto de donde estaba y abrió la puerta del cuarto-SEÑOR MANKAN….pero que estoy pensando…PERVERTIDO, CHICOS VENGAN AQUÍ-y más rápido que el trueno todo estaban en la habitación.

-Que sucede Jakuzure-kun? No me digas que los signos vitales se están deteriorando-

-Que no escuchas el bip-bip-bip de las maquinas-

-Ya se-y todos supieron que lo que estuviera a punto de decir Mako seria ridículamente loco-Jakuzure-senpai es posible que olvidaras tus terapias y quisieras hacer algo indecente con Satsuki-chan pero regresarte en si y nos llamaste para detenerte-y se gano un "pequeño" golpe de Jakuzure mientras que Mikisugi, Tsumugu y el clan Mankanshoku no tenían ni la más remota idea del significado de lo que dijo Mako.

-Lo quiero decirles es que vi que ambas se movieron Satsuki-chan movió su mano y Ryuko el pie-

-ENSERIO!-se pusieron a ver a las chicas sin pestañear (Sanageyama no cuenta) y ahí se llevaron una hora-Segura que no fue tu imaginación-los ojos de todos estaban extremadamente rojos por supuesto todos menos Sanageyama.

-Juro que lo vi, no estaba imaginando cosas-

-mmmmh-

-YA DEJEN DE QUEJARSE!-

-Ellos no dijeron nada-dijo Sanageyama el resto estaba muy ocupado con los ojos cerrados para que sus ojos dejaran de dolor.

-Entonces quienes….-todos abrieron los ojos entendiendo lo que quería decir Jakuzure y fijaron sus miradas en las dos chicas que se estaban sentando en sus respectivas camas.

-Ryu….ryu….RYUKO-CHAN!-Mako se lanzo a ella llorando-QUE BIEN QUE YA DESPERTASTE, ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA!-

-Mako…me lastimas-

-SATSUKI-CHAN!-Nonon hizo casi lo mismo que Mako pero ella abrazo a Satsuki con cuidado-me alegra que hallas despertado-

-SATSUKI-SAMA MENOS MAL QUE YA DESPERTO-Gamagoori se puso sentimental y estaba literalmente ahorcando a los pobres de Sanageyama e Inumuta.

-Gamagoori-senpai se ve raro llorando…pero a la vez es lindo-el mencionado se puso rojo y se fue a una esquina para evitar que los demás lo vieran y por su parte Mako ya había soltado a Ryuko,

_-C-creí que moriría-_Sanageyama e Inumuta probablemente tenían alguna fractura en sus cuellos.

En ese momento Ryuko sintió una mano en su cabeza-Tio?-

-Santo cielos, no vuelvan a preocuparnos de esa manera, verlas durante dos meses en coma fue muy estresante-

-Dos meses….RAGYO!-Satsuki se exalto pero Nonon la tranquilizo para que se quedara sentada en la cama.

-Tranquilízate Satsuki-chan, ahora esa persona ya no las molestara-

-A que te refieres Nonon-

-Lo que Jakuzure-kun quiere decir es que Kiryun Ragyo esta muerta y la bio-fibra original se desintegro definitivamente, nos aseguramos de eso durante esto dos meses que ustedes estaban dormidas-Ryuko solo se limito a sonreír como si no hubiera mañana y Satsuki por su parte se había recargado en la pared mientras veía el techo.

-Menos mal, enserio esa es la mejor noticia que e escuchado-dijo mientras sonreía y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en el color celeste que había a su derecha-que es esto?-dijo mientras veía a los demás y se agarraba su mechón celeste.

-Sobre eso Satsuki-chan…-

-No tienes que decírmelo Nonon, Mako me lo hizo mientras estaba en coma-

-No-contestaron todos dejando a Satsuki con curiosidad en su cara y Mikisugi se acerco a ella con un bisturí en la mano.

-No te vayas a molestas Satsuki-kun-tomo su mano y le hizo un corte y lo siguiente que recuerda fue que su cara estaba estampada en la pared cortesía de Ryuko.

-QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES!-grito Ryuko pero lamentablemente Mikusugi quedo inconsciente.

-Tranquilízate Ryuko-chan, no es bueno para tu salud que te alteres tanto-decía la mama de Mako.

-Pero lastimo a Satsuki, por cierto estas bien-vio como la mencionada veía su mano con asombro-que sucede?-

-…sano…-dijo casi en murmullo.

-Que?-

-Sano-dijo mientras le mostraba su mano en la que ya no había ningún corte.

-Pero como?-

-Permítanme explicarles-dijo Inumuta acomodándose los lentes-Satsuki-sama usted menciono una vez que experimentaron con usted para fusionarla con la bio-fibra no es así-la mencionada asintió-bueno puede que el experimento no allá sido exitoso pero eso la dejo con una compatibilidad latente hacia la bio-fibra-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Me refiero a que si de mayor se le hubiera hecho otro experimento para la fusión esta hubiera tenido éxito-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mis heridas siempre se han curado un poco más rápido de lo normal-

-Puede que no al nivel de Kiryuin Ragyo o Matoi Ryuko pero esa era la prueba de la compatibilidad, la fusión definitiva que tuvo con Junketsu despertaron esa compatibilidad latente e hizo que se fusionara con las bio-fibras del kamui y al igual que Matoi Ryuko que su mechón rojo es una prueba de su fusión con la bio-fibra ahora usted tiene ese mechón celeste como prueba de su fusión-

-Que mi mechón no era natural?, digo mi mama también lo tenía-

-Me refiero a cuando haces la fusión prenda-humana, gran parte de tu cabello se volvía rojo-

-…..tiene sentido-

-Así que era eso-miro a Ryuko-parece que ahora somos iguales-

-Aunque no lo fuéramos eso no afectaría nada-miro la cama de modo que su fleco tapara sus ojos-así que fue la fusión definitiva-apretó sus dientes-esos dos idiotas-su voz se quebró.

-Si-su voz sonaba algo quebradiza, también apretó los dientes-de verdad fueron unos tontos…unos verdaderos tontos-

La siguiente escena dejo a todos perplejos no solo por el hecho de que Ryuko estaba llorando si no por el hecho de que Satsuki también se había puesto a llorar, ni siquiera Nonon en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla la había visto así.

-SENKETSU, MALDITO IDIOTA-grito Ryuko con su voz totalmente quebrada.

-Junketsu tu maldito….justo cuando al fin podíamos hablar entre nosotros-Satsuki había hundido su cara entre sus rodillas.

Todos las vieron con tristeza y le dirigieron la mirada a Mako, la cual salió de la habitación y regreso con dos chamarras una negra y una blanca, le dio la blanca a Jakuzure.

-Ya cálmate Ryuko-chan-dijo mientras le ponía la chamarra en sus hombros-piensa que si tu lo quieres un día de estos, tal vez vuelvas a ver a Senketsu-chan-

-Y como!? Todas las bio-fibras exceptuando las están en mi cuerpo y en el de Satsuki han sido destruidas, no hay manera de rehacer a Senketsu-se comenzó a sonar la nariz con la manga de la chamarra.

-Satsuki-chan, tu piensas lo mismo-dijo mientras le ponía la chamarra sobre los hombros y la chica asintió-se que con esta chamarra no será lo mismo pero algo es algo no crees-

Comenzó a levantar la cara mientras limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas-supongo que tienes razón-tenia una de las mangas frente a ella y la agarro para limpiarse los ojos-gracias Nonon-

-Esa no fui yo-dijo sonriendo.

-"Ryuko agradecería que no me uses como un pañuelo"-

-"Vamos Satsuki ya no llores"-

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se quitaron las chamarras para verlas más detenidamente, mientras todos los demás estaban sonriendo, la chamarra negra de Ryuko tenia una X del lado derecho y del izquierdo estaba el ojo de Senketsu y en la chamarra de Satsuki estaban los ojos de Junketsu.

-SENKETSU!-grito derramando lágrimas de alegría.

-JUNKETSU!-también estaba llorando de felicidad.

-"Sorprendidas"-y lo que paso después fue que ambas chicas se encontraban abrazando sus respectivas prendas.

-Pero nosotras los vimos deshacerse-decía Ryuko.

-Incluso los vimos desintegrarse-

-Permítanme explicarles eso-Mikisugi milagrosamente recupero el conocimiento-cuando las encontramos ustedes dos estaban sosteniendo el pañuelo con los ojos de sus respectivos kamui y cuando estábamos peleando con Harime Nui y esos monstruos, digamos que recolectamos la bio-fibra de los monstruos-y en eso momento Iori paso a interrumpirlo.

-Digamos que al verlas con esos pañuelos en las manos supusimos lo que había sucedido, así que use la bio-fibra recolectada para rehacer los kamui pero como no era suficiente tuve que adaptarlos a unas prendas con la que ajustara la bio-fibra-vio como ambas chicas se ponían lo que antes eran los kamui y ambas se mordieron el dedo-de hecho les iba a sugerir que hicieran eso, no se si el nuevo diseño afecte eso-

-Fusión prenda-humana…-pasaron sus dedos por las mangas y las ropas comenzaron a brillar-…kamui…-y en ese momento un brillo comenzó a segar a todos.

-Senketsu-

-Junketsu-

No paso nada, no hubo ninguna transformación, en ese momento las chicas se quitaron a los rehechos kamui, les subieron el cierre y los pusieron en las camas.

-Oye Senketsu, puedes moverte-y dio un brinco poniéndose por así decirlo de pie.

-"Como puedes ver si puedo, que hay de ti Junketsu"-

-"Yo también puedo"-

-"Aunque lamento no poder hacer la fusión prenda-humana nunca más"-

-De que te disculpas Senketsu, ya no es necesario, ahora que todo acabo podemos llevar una vida totalmente tranquila, no es así Satsuki-

-Si-

-Bueno-Mako dio un suspiro y un gran estirón-Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-chan ya despertaron, Senketsu-chan y Junketsu-chan están rehechos, la directora y la bio-fibra original fueron derrotados, así que ahora todo a acabado-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-aunque tenemos que reconstruir la ciudad, pero excluyendo eso todo esta bien-

-Te equivocas Mako, esto aun no a terminado-dijo Ryuko ganándose la atención de los demás-aun hay algo que debo….no, que debemos hacer-dijo mientras veía a Satsuki.

Después de que todos comieran y les trajeran ropas limpias a Ryuko y Satsuki las cuales por supuesto se pusieron sus kamui, esa misma tarde en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la casa de Ryuko, ambas chicas sostenían sus respectivos pedazos de la espada tijera, Satsuki traía un ramo de flores blancas.

-Con Ragyo, Nui y la bio-fibra derrotados, podríamos decir que el alma de nuestro padre ya puede descansar en paz-

-Y no solo la de el…-Satsuki miro el piso-el alma de ella también-

-Cierto, tenias una hermana, aunque en cierto sentido también sería mi hermana o mejor dicho hermanastra, AH! Creo que estoy echando a perder todo-Satsuki solo rio ante lo que estaba haciendo Ryuko.

-No te preocupes esa es tu manera de ser, que es lo que más me gusta de ti-Ryuko se sonrojo-podría pedirte un favor?-

-Q-que es?-

-Mi hermanita nunca tuvo un nombre, así que me gustaría que le pusieras uno-

-Era eso-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-déjame ver, un nombre….un nombre…LO TENGO, que te parece Ryusuki-

-Ryusuki?-

-El ryu de Ryuko y el suki de Satsuki, así que su nombre seria Kiryuin Ryusuki-

-Kiryuin Ryusuki….-sonrió con algo de melancolía-me parece bien-

En ese momento clavaron los pedazos de la espada-tijera en la tierra haciendo que estas se cruzasen para que regresaran a ser el arma que originalmente era .

-Padre, Ryusuki ahora ya pueden descansar en paz-decía Satsuki mientras ponía el ramo de flores frente a la tijera.

-"Esto es lo más hermoso que e presenciado en lo que llevo de vida"-Senketsu no para de chillar como bebe.

-Senketsu, no llores tanto que me da nervios-

-"Pero es que no puedo evitarlo"-

-Cálmate y compórtate como Junketsu-

-Sobre eso-en cuanto Satsuki se volteo Ryuko vio como Junketsu estaba llorando a mares.

-"L-lo siento aparte de tímido siempre e sido sentimental"-

Las chicas solo pudieron dar una leve sonrisa al ver el estado de los kamui, de verdad todo parecía un sueño pero era real todo había acabado, la ciudad estaba un poco destruida pero todos trabajarían dura para reconstruirla.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Ryuko mientras le extendía su mano a su pareja.

-Sí-tomo su mano y se fueron al lugar donde estaban los demás.

Y así es como esta historia a llegado a su…

**Fin…bueno casi, digamos que un tiempo después de eso…**

-YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS-grito Ryuko mientras se ponía de pie sobre la mesa.

-Que sucede Ryuko-chan-

-Lo que sucede es que ya no soporto que ella-señalo a Satsuki-siga siendo mi novia-

-"Q-que esta diciendo Ryuko"-Senketsu estaba más que impactado.

-"No digas cosas de las que te puedes lamentar"-advirtió Junketsu.

-Ryuko…-posiblemente Satsuki tenia ganas de llorar.

-Como ya no soporto que sigas siendo mi novia te diré esto rápido, Kiryuin Satsuki me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo-todo se quedo en silencio.

-Ryuko-comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras veía a la chica sonriendo-claro que si-

**Pero eso algo aparte…**

**El epilogo saldrá la próxima semana junto con el ultimo capitulo del anime, y colorín colorado este cuento se acabado…en cierto punto XD, no puedo decirles que me despido de ustedes porque falta el epilogo, así que mis palabras finales las tendrán la próxima semana, el capitulo de hoy fue impresionante en especial con el Mako croquet-power, bueno Satsuki y Ryuko no tendrán sus fusiones definitivas con Senketsu y Junketsu pero al menos los celestiales si la tuvieron XD y Sanageyama a recuperado sus vista tanto como Nui sus malditos brazos, soy la única que piensa que Ragyo parecía una egipcia con Shinrakoketsu!?, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ustedes no querían que llegara este día, yo no quería que llegara….pero lo hizo, ahora disfruten el final de este fanfic, mis ultimas palabras sobre el trabajo así como la opinión del ultimo cap. del anime estarán al final.**

**Epilogo: Un año después.**

Un año había pasado, después de la derrota de Ragyo y Revocs, las únicas bio-fibras que quedaban en el mundo eran las que estaban dentro de Ryuko y Satsuki y las bio-fibras con las que se reconstruyo a los kamui, a nadie le importaba eso.

Tanto la escuela como la ciudad fueron reconstruidas en un total tiempo record (2 o 3 meses) y por sugerencia de Satsuki, ella, Ryuko y los Mankanshoku se mudaron a la reconstruida casa Kiryuin donde se veía tenían una buena vida y como no con semejante combinación de personas en una casa.

La relación de Ryuko y Satsuki dejo de ser un secreto y más de uno quedo totalmente impactado y más Tsumugu eso si que lo tomo desprevenido, pero afortunadamente todos aceptaron bien la noticia y más la noticia que llego unos meses después que indicaba que ambas chicas habían decidido casarse.

Y…bueno la planificación no tuvo la participación de ninguna de las novias, los demás se estaban encargando de eso y gracias a eso Ryuko y Satsuki tenían suficiente tiempo para hablar de su futuro, claro junto con Senketsu y Junketsu fueran a donde fueran las chicas jamás se separarían de sus kamuis de nuevo, como en este momento que estaban en la sala de la casa hablando mientras los demás se ponían a hacer los preparativos.

-Mmmm-

-Que sucede Ryuko?-

-Solo estaba pensando…..cuando nos casemos yo debería usar tu apellido o tu deberías usar el mío-

-Mmm, interesante pregunta Kiryuin Ryuko o Matoi Satsuki…..me gusta el segundo-

-Entonces nos quedaremos como la familia Matoi…..y también somos parte de la familia Mankanshoku-

-"Mmmm"-

-Que tienes Senketsu-

"Solo estaba pensando…..que pasaran si quieren tener un bebe, digo las dos son chicas"-eso definitivamente fue lo más incomodo que la pareja había escuchado así que definitivamente no sabían que demonios responder.

-"Una chibi-Ryuko o una chibi-Satsuki…claro también pueden estar las versiones masculinas"-definitivamente el comentario de Junketsu tampoco serbia.

-Q-que demonios están diciendo ustedes dos, esto es jodidamente incomodo sabían-Ryuko estaba totalmente roja definitivamente lo mencionado por los kamui nunca se le cruzo por la mente.

-B-bueno siempre existe la inseminación artificial o la adopción-

-NO LOS APOYES!-

-Pero claro algo como eso es nuestra decisión, aunque creo que no estaría mal-

-Ya te dije que no los apoyaras!-

En ese momento escucharon un ruido que venia de la puerta y resulto ser Mako con cara de no entender nada.

_-N-N-NOS ESCUCHO!-_pensaron totalmente alarmadas.

-No se preocupen Ryuko-chan, Satsuki-chan no escuche nada, es cierto no han visto por aquí a Jakuzure-senpai-se comenzó a ir y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para perseguirla.

-Espera Mako, que ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que dijimos-

-Una chibi-Ryuko-chan, una chibi-Ryuko-chan….y también una chibi-Satsuki-chan-iba tarareando.

-Al final si nos escucho!, esto es tu culpa Junketsu-

-"Porque me culpas a mi!? Culpa a Senketsu que fue el que toco el tema"-

-SENKETSU IDIOTA!-

-"L-lo siento"-

Y ahora Satsuki y Ryuko estaban en lo que podían describir como un campo de guerra puesto que como damas de honor Mako y Nonon querían ser las que se encargaras de elegir los vestidos de novia de las chicas, por lo tanto había muchos vestidos volando en el aire acompañados de los gritos de Nonon, las incoherencias de Mako y también las miradas de "qué demonios hicimos" de Ryuko y Satsuki.

-"Se están esmerando mucho aunque…..porque están buscando vestidos iguales, no se supone que ustedes dos pueden ir con vestidos diferentes"-

-Senketsu, tu y yo sabemos eso, Satsuki y Junketsu también saben eso, el problema es si ellas pueden recordarlo-y en ese momento se escucho como se quebraba un ventana.

-Me pregunto si debo llevar a Nonon a control de la ira-

-"Ya la llevaste a un terapeuta, creo que control de la ira no le hará daño"-y dicho eso se escuchó como se quebraba otra ventana.

Y finalmente después de varios preparativos, ensayos y varias destrucciones de distintas tiendas, llego el tan anhelado día, la iglesia estaba llena en mayor parte por varios por no decir que toda la santa escuela Honnouji y todo el nudist beach estaba presente, claro las familia Mankanshoku (Mako traía a Senketsu y Junketsu), los 4 celestiales y por supuesto Mikisugi y Tsumugu tenían asientos especiales.

Y la ceremonia dio inicio, en si todo se le paso volando a nuestras dos protagonista y lo que quiero decir es que lo único que le escuchaban al sacerdote era "bla bla bla bla bla bla" hasta que dijo lo que los dos estaban esperando.

-Kiryuin Satsuki, aceptas a Matoi Ryuko como tu legitima esposa para amarla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerta las separe-

-Acepto-

-Y tu Matoi….-

-JODER!, si no fuera a decir que acepto estaría aquí?-

-Buen punto, bien ahora las declaro mari….-se puso a pensar un poco para autocorregirse-digo los declaro mujer y mujer-

-"Esto es tan…tan…tan…TAN HERMOSO-Junketsu estaba chillando como un pobre bebe-"aunque en cierto punto me siento decepcionado….SE SUPONE QUE YO SERIA EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA DE SATSUKI-

-"Pero ahora que tenemos esta forma no se puede hacer nada"-

-"Supongo que tienes razón"-

-Tsumugo estas llorando-

-No es de tu incumbencia Mikisugi-

Y ahora en la fiesta (sinceramente no se como llama lo que se hace después de la boda) donde como no el platillo estrella era las muy afamados croquetas de quien-sabe-que, pero antes de empezar a comer vino el lanzamiento del ramo que cayo en la boca de Mako que ya se quería poner a comer y por suerte Matarou se lo saco de la boca antes de que se lo tragara por accidente.

-Así que Mako atrapo el ramo-decía Barazou mientras Sukuyo le estaba tomando las medidas a Gamagoori.

-Señora Mankanshoku, podría saberse que esta haciendo-

-Tomando medidas para el vestido-

-Vestido?-y en ese momento Barazo interrumpió.

-Es una costumbre del clan Mankanshoku que sea el hombre el que lleve el vestido, mira-y le enseño una foto de su boda.

-…..okay… ESPEREN POR PORQUE YO!?-y en eso toda la familia (excluyendo a Mako que se puso a comer) se le acerco.

-No creas que no sabemos lo que sientes-

Y ahora empezó la fiesta y algún tiempo después dos horas para ser precisos.

-Ryuko….-

-Sí-

-Como es que se llego a esto-el estado era que media lugar estaba destruido todos andaban más que tomados, había una que otra pelea, todos aprendieron que Jakuzure es muy peligrosa cuando esta ebria, incluso los kamui que por lo visto sus bio-fibras absorbieron parte del alcohol que les cayo en sima en pocas palabras todo era un santo desmadre.

-No tengo ni idea, pero en fin-extendió su copa-unamos al desmadre-

-Okay-y después de eso nadie recuerda ni que paso.

Lo único que sucedió cuando llego la mañana era que Sanageyama de alguna manera había terminado en México (le tomo una semana regresar), Inumuta había amanecido en el techo de quien sabe donde, Jakuzure estaba dormida sobre las mesas que destrozo esa noche, Gamagoori tenia a Mako dormida en la cabeza, el resto de los invitados estaban esparcidos por el piso y nuestras queridas protagonistas amanecieron desnudas en su casa a lo cual no pusieron ninguna objeción (si se preguntan por los kamui estaban lavándose para quitarles el alcohol).

Y ahora Ryuko y Satsuki y también obviamente los kamui se encontraban en un hotel en Miami para celebrar la luna de miel.

-Cuando nos conocimos creíste que terminaríamos así-decía Ryuko mientras caminaba por la playa como no tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la mente-

-"Nosotros tampoco creíamos que pasaríamos de ser unos uniformes a unas chamarras"-decía Senketsu.

-"Les seré sincero yo me siento más a gusto en esta forma"-

-Es bueno que estén felices ustedes dos también-escucho como Satsuki había suspirado-que sucede?-

-Nada es solo que me pongo a pensar si tu y yo estamos unidas por el hilo rojo del destino-

-Es ese hilo que ata los meñiques de dos personas y que es invisible, además puede estirarse, retorcerse más nunca romperse-

-Exacto, nos conocimos hace 12 años, nos re-encontramos y ahora míranos-

-A que te refieres con que nos conocimos hace 12 años, no querías decir que fue hace 1 año-en ese momento Ryuko abrió los ojos con un muy grande sorpresa-t-tu eres-

-Aquella niña? Si, si lo soy, creí que hace mucho te habías dado cuenta de eso-

-"Ryuko es de mente lenta así que no te preocupes"-

-SENKETSU!-y el kamui prefirió quedarse callado-b-bueno ahora que se eso, creo que es mejor que cumplamos con nuestra promesa a pesar de que ya sabemos nuestros nombre y a pesar del hecho que te cambiaste de apellido-

-Ok, me alegra verte de nuevo, mi nombre es Matoi Satsuki-

-Y yo soy Matoi Ryuko-

Las dos siguieron caminando aun tenían una muy larga semana para estar a solas, eso si cuando regresaron ambas decidieron fundar un nuevo REVOCS donde se hacían ropas normales, los 4 celestiales (por ordenes de Satsuki) quedaron a cargo de Honnouji como los directores y si a muchos se les hizo raro una escuela con 4 directores, Mako y su familia vivían felizmente con Ryuko y Satsuki las cuales siempre estarían juntas de ahora en adelante.

**Y así es como llegamos al fin.**

**Wow, el trabajo ya a acabado y no se que decir bueno agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron esta historia y fueron tan amables de dejar sus review y también a los que estaban leyendo sin dejar comentario, en serio muchas gracias por su gran apoyo y espero que les haya gustado este epilogo, en cuanto al final del anime solo diré…..SENKETSU! T_T joder nunca te olvidaremos Senketsu! No les mentiré llore con el final bueno lastima que haya terminado la serie pero tendremos OVA en septiembre (joder la espera será larga, TRIGGER revive a Senketsu) en fin muchas gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Trabajo: ¿Eres tu?, terminado.**

**Se despide, su amiga Kaze-chan.**


End file.
